Running from the past
by Invaine
Summary: When Christopher comes to town, Lorelai realises she can no longer keep the secret of what happened to her. Chris is blinded by jealousy when he sees the woman he loves and his daughter with a new family,he acts out.when Chris escapes from jail, the family hide. But when tragedy brings them back, will Chris finally get what wants? JAVAJUNKIE LUKELORELAI LORELAILUKE JESSRORY
1. Chapter 1

Readers should know- contains dark vocabulary and thoughts.-

As Chris got of the motorbike, Lorelai froze. He was here. She'd not seen him in 10 years and every time he came to visit Rory, she made sure she wasn't anywhere near town. But he was here, right in front of her, the one thing she'd hope would never happen again. Forcing a smile on her face, she smiled at her daughters unwanted father.

"Lor, you're a hard woman to track down." Chris said, and Lorelai cringed at the way he spoke to her. She couldn't think of any words to say, so she just nodded, forcing a laugh.

"Mom? You okay?" Rory said, pulling out of her dads hug and walking to her mother, knowing that she was acting strange.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. You go with your dad, I'm off to Luke's." Lorelai smiled and gave her daughter a quick hug before leaving the scene, not turning back.

"Luke?" Chris questioned to Rory. Jealously filling him.

"Moms boyfriend, they've been dating for as long as I can remember." Rory said with a smile.

"But he doesn't live with you?" Chris asked.

"What? Yeah of course he does? In that town house over there." Rory said confused and pointed to it.

"She said she was going to Luke's? Making me think he had his own place?" Chris asked her, and Rory laughed.

"No, he owns the diner over the road, that's what she meant." Rory filled him in, and Chris nodded, hiding his jealousy.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and up to the counter, placing her head in her arms.

"You okay?" Luke asked her as he came over to her, and she sat up.

"Chris is here." Lorelai told him.

"He is?" Luke asked, and Lorelai nodded.

"Why?" Luke questioned.

"You tell me." Lorelai said and placed her head in her hands. Lorelai looked up at Luke and tears began to form in her eyes as she realised she'd never told Luke what happened. That she's been lying to him forever, and so she looked down.

"Hey, what's up?" Luke asked her, grabbing her hands, and tears prickled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Lorelai? What's happened?" Luke asked, beginning to worry. Lorelai shook her head as she looked down.

"Nothing, it's just a shock that's all." She lied, and Luke knew it.

"Cesar I've got to do something could you run the place for a bit?" Luke asked behind the wall into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." He replied,

"Come on." Luke said, and Lorelai stood up and began to walk to their old apartment upstairs, and Luke headed up the stairs to his old apartment behind a clearly upset Lorelai.

Lorelai sat on the couch in their old apartment, looking around. It had been so long since they'd been in here. The last time she was in here must have been about 2 years ago when they were grabbing the last of their things to move into the town house across the road, close enough to his diner, but away from prying eyes. Even though Lorelai is a loved citizen of Stars Hallows now, she wasn't always, and Luke was this towns pride and joy as the whole Danes family tree lived here. So when Luke brought a 20 year old into Stars Hallow with a 4 year old, who he'd met at the Independence Inn 6 months ago at a meeting, the town weren't exactly welcoming. Things quieted down once Lorelai had been there around 2 years, and then Luke and Lorelai began to date around 4 years after he brought her to town, but when people began to find out that her and Luke were dating, she got called everything from a "gold digging run away" to a "selfish whore." And this went bad to worse when they found out that she was a 'Gilmore', the fifth rich family in Harvard. That was when things got really bad, calling her names from a 'con artist' to a 'fake little princess.'

Lorelai had then decided that staying here was a bad idea, and that she would go and live back in the inn, but Luke refused to accept that, and at the next town meeting he explained Lorelais story, and her background, and people began to see her as Lorelai, instead of Lorelai Gilmore.

She smiled at the memory of the old times, and how much they'd changed. Luke and Lorelai now had a little girl, Elizabeth- Liz for short, after Luke's sister. They decided to call her 'Elizabeth' Instead of just 'Liz' because they knew that Richard and Emily would want a posh name for their second grandchild, even though when she announced she was pregnant at Friday Night Dinner, she honestly thought they were going to have a heart attack. They didn't approve of Luke, and so her telling them she was pregnant was like telling them she'd killed a person and buried them in their loft. Then of course, when Luke proposed to her, her parents soon came to love the idea of a new grandchild, and began to set up a play area and bedroom in one of their spare bedrooms, which is where Elizabeth was right now, and just as Christopher showed up, her and Rory were about to pick her up.

Luke brought Lorelai out of her thoughts when she handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, and he sat next to her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"It's nothing." Lorelai said, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lorelai, something is bothering you. And you need to tell me what it is." Luke said, and watched her, as she played with her engagement ring nervously.

"You'll look at me differently. I've never told anyone, because they'll look at me different. I don't want you to look at me the way my parents did when I told them. I mean they tried to be supportive when I yelled it at them by accident, but it got to much and I had to leave. I don't want you to look at me differently." Lorelai started to waffle on, and Luke grabbed her hands and she looked at him.

"Tell me." He said to her, as worry began to fill his gut.

"I was 16 when I got pregnant." Lorelai started.

"I know." Luke said.

"Just listen." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded, and Lorelai looked down, not being able to look at him.

"I was 16, and Chris was 18. He had this power at school, I don't know how to explain it but anyway. I was 16, and he decided that he liked me, and so he asked me out on a date and then we dated for a few months. Then we were at my parents house one night and he told me he wanted to take me somewhere. He said it was a surprise, obviously I agreed because it was away from my parents. He took me to a hotel, and at first it was perfect, he got room service, it was great. Then he just started getting handsy, touching my thighs and my waist." Lorelai said, and Luke pressed his lips together, closing his eyes, praying that this story was going to go where he thought. He was wrong.

"I said no and he didn't listen, and the next I knew he was holding me down on the bed with one hand and pulling my skirt down with the other. I was 16, everyone always thought that I was just a whore that was sleeping with a senior but I was 16 who wasn't ready to sleep with someone and got forced to, and was then got pregnant." Lorelai said, a Luke sat there, he had no words. He didn't know what to say. What do you say? He watched as Lorelai wiped her tears and began to fiddle with her engagement ring again, Luke didn't know what to say, so he just sat closer to her and pulled her in, she rested her head on his chest, and smiled. Happy that he didn't ask any questions. But also relieved that she no longer had this big secret from him, and that after 8 years, he finally knew the one thing she'd ever kept from him.


	2. Chapter 2

C2:

Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms to the sound of her phone ringing. She then remembered what had happened hours before, she had told Luke everything, and nothing had changed. She smiled as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lorelai it's your mother. Where are you? You were supposed to pick up Elizabeth hours ago." Emily said.

"Work has been very hectic, I didn't think you would mind. I should of called." Lorelai lied.

"I'm not complaining." Emily said, and Lorelai laughed as she could feel the smile on Emily's face. "I was just making sure nothing had happened to you. You come pick her up when you're ready." Emily said.

"Could you drop her off at home in about two hours? I can't make it all the way to your house." Lorelai asked, and Luke began to shift as he woke up.

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you later then. Should I give her some dinner?" Emily asked.

"That would be great thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"Alight then. I'll see you later." Emily said, and put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Luke asked sleepily.

"My mother. I was supposed to be Liz up a few hours ago but we fell asleep, so she's dropping her off in a few hours." Lorelai said to Luke as she lay back down on his chest, he rubbed her back as she moved her head further into his chest for comfort.

"Rory with her dad?" Luke said, and Lorelai nodded into his chest with a quiet 'yeah' as she began to fall back to sleep. Luke watched as her face relaxed into a light sleep, he rubbed her back and watched her as she slept. Luke then began to think about what she told him, about Chris. How could anyone do that? To a 16 year old girl? Did he even feel bad about it? Why's he back? Luke's head filled with so many questions but one thing that stuck with him was how does she look at Rory with the love and admiration that she does? Having the reminder of that night stare you in the face? Did she even think of Rory like that? He didn't know, and he didn't know if he should ask. Luke looked at the time and it was 5pm, he decided to close his eyes once more and rest before Liz came home, knowing that with the way nights have been with her at the moment, crying at 3am, screaming at 6am, he wouldn't be doing much sleeping tonight. Liz was only 18 months old, and she wasn't exactly planned. Before Lorelai found out she was pregnant, babies weren't even talked about, Luke had always said that he'd never been one for children under the age of 3, and Lorelai had always said that she didn't want another child until her life was back on track. They'd been dating 8 years when she got pregnant, and it was a big surprise, but now that Liz was here, he didn't know what he hated about babies so much, because his was the cutest. He's 37 so he guesses that if they didn't already have Liz, they'd be talking about it at least, especially since Lorelai is 32 and her life is back together, but they have Liz. And him, Lorelai, Rory and Liz are a family and he couldn't ask for anything more.

As Lorelai woke up, she moved in Luke's arms, waking him up too.

"We should probably head home, my mother will be dropping Liz off soon and I need to get Rory from her dad, wherever she took him." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded, rubbing his hands over his face as he woke up. He sat up and grabbed Lorelais hand as they walked down the stairs, they entered the diner laughing at something Luke had said, but the laughter died down when he saw that Chirs and Rory were the only ones in the diner. Lorelai looked at Luke as he made eye contact with Chris. And she knew that he was about to go and punch him, or yell, so she turned around and whispered.

"Think about Rory. She doesn't need to know. Leave it." Lorelai said, and he took a deep breath and walked behind the counter as he closed the till for the night.

"I hope you don't mind us being here. Rory told me that even though it's shut that were allowed in." Chris laughed, and Lorelai sat next to Rory as Luke shook his head, holding in the urge to kill the man.

"It's fine, this was her house for awhile. She's welcome anytime." Luke told him, and Rory pointed at her dad in a 'told you so' way as she swallowed the last of her burger. As Rory was about to speak, the diner doors opened and Liz came running with a wobble as she just learnt to walk not 7 months ago.

"Momma!" She screamed as she jumped into Lorelais arms. Chris just looked on in spite and Luke held in a smirk at the sight of his face.

"Lorelai I have to go really quickly I have a DAR meeting, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily said, and with a quick wave she was gone.

"Hey baby girl, how was your dad with grandma?" She asked Liz, who was now sat on her knee looking at both Lorelai and Luke.

"Fun! I even got grandpa to play hide and seek." She giggled and Luke came over.

"High five kid." He laughed as Liz hit her dads hands with her best force with a giggle.

"Mommy's just got to run upstairs and grab her purse and then we'll leave, go to daddy." Lorelai said to Liz and Liz pulled her arms out towards Luke and Luke pulled her over the counter and into his arms, resting her on his hip. When Lorelai disappeared, Liz caught eyes with Chris, and she looked at him confused as to why he was talking to her sister.

"Who is that man?" She whispered to her dad like they always do, kind of like a secret code that makes Lorelai and Rory laugh.

"That's Rory's dad." Luke told her, and she looked at Chris again, and when Chris looked at Liz she smiled at him, and when he smiled back at her, Luke could tell how much he hated the whole situation, and laughed to himself as he walked over to the otherside of the counter and sat in the seat Lorelai was sat on before she went to get her bag.

"Hey sweetie, had a good day?" Rory asked her sister who was sat on Luke's knee.

"Yep! Is that your dada?" She asked her.

"Yes it is, this is Chris. Dad, this is Liz or Elizabeth, my sister." Rory told her dad.

"Hey." Chris said, and Liz just looked at him.

"Hi." She said, and smiled nicely at him, and just when Luke was about to go and see where Lorelai was she came down the stairs.

"You ready to go?" She asked, and Liz nodded, getting down of Luke's knee and grabbing her parents hand.

"Are you staying out with your dad longer or coming home?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Dad has to go so I'm coming home." Rory said, and Lorelai nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I'll see you." Chris said, and gave Rory a hug.

"See ya Lorelai, Luke." Chris said with a nod and they said a quick bye and he was gone. Liz gestured for her dad to crouch down so she could tell him something.

"I don't like that man." She whispered in his ear.

"Neither do I." He said, and she giggled as her dad stood up, Rory walked next to Lorelai, telling them all about her day, and Liz walked hand in hand with her parents down the road.

Behind the ally, Chris watched in jealousy as Lorelai walked with her new family. He had to stop this. She was his. And only his.

 **Please review and let me know what you'd like to happen, you'll get credit! I know this is a short chapter but I felt it's a good place to end it! Please read and review my other story, there's the original and the rewrite and let me know your emotional state afterward!**


	3. Chapter 3

C3:

Luke couldn't sleep, his mind was going insane. He stared at the celling as his thoughts took over his head. Why did Chris get away with it? How could her parents let him? Would he ever do it again? Has he done it before? Would he do it to Lorelai again? Would he ever hurt Rory? His thoughts were making him feel sick. Luke rolled over to his side and looked at Lorelai as she slept, a peaceful expression on her face as lay on her stomach, her head turned towards him.

Luke looked at the alarm on the dressing table as sighed. It was 2:57am, and he knew that if Liz was still playing up as she has been for the last week, she'd been walking up in a few minutes with tooth ache. Luke decided it would be easier to just stay awake until Liz cried.

Bang on time Liz began to cry, and Luke slowly got up with a laugh as he heard Lorelai fake sob as she wakes up.

"I'll get her." He says, and Lorelai mumbles something he didn't quite get and made his way down the hall. As he walked past Rory's room and shook his head as he heard her shout "I'm going to kill my sister and I'm not even sorry!" In a joking manner and walked into Liz's room. He picked her up and balanced her on his hip as she walked down stairs with her, knowing that she couldn't wake anyone down there.

"Tooth ache again?" He asked her as they walked down the stairs.

"It hurts!" She cried as she held her mouth.

"I know it does." He said and rubbed his daughters back. Luke sat on the couch and placed Liz on his knee as she rested on his shoulders, her cries dying down slightly. As she was only young she couldn't have anything for the pain, so Luke sat and waited for her to fall back to sleep. Not 10 minutes later, Liz was fast asleep. Luke picked her up again and placed her back into her bed. He walked back to his and Lorelais room and got back into bed.

"Tooth ache?" Lorelai mumbled.

"Again." He laughed, and rolled to his side to face her.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"I should be asking you that question." He said to her, and she smiled to him.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just seeing him today was a shock. It was 16 years ago, I healed." Lorelai told him, and Luke smiled sadly to her.

"I could kill him. Like physically get a knife and stab him, and I'd live a guilt free life afterwards." Luke said, and Lorelai laughed.

"But you won't. Right?" She joked.

"I make no promises." He told her with a laugh, and Lorelai moved towards Luke and lay her head on his chest.

"I love you." She told him, as she closed her eyes. "I love you too." He replied, before he kissed her forehead, and he felt Lorelai smile, and they both fell asleep, finally.

It was Saturday, and Rory woke up and looked at her clock. When she saw it was 10: 30am she jolted up, running into the hallway to find no one. It was silent. Worry took over her. Where was everyone? Why was Liz not crying at 6am? Where was her Mom and Luke? She walked into Liz's room to find her happily sleeping, confused, she walked into her Mom and Luke's room. Opening the door slowly she peaked her head through and saw that they were sleeping to. She checked her moms clock to make sure hers was right, and it was. It was 10:30am and everyone was asleep. Shaking her head confusingly, Rory made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl and some captain crunch and poured herself a bowl before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv, happily eating her breakfast as she waited for her family to wake up.

Lorelai woke up to being tapped on the shoulder, and 'momma' being whispered softly into her ears.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled, her voice groggy.

"Morning momma." Liz said, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing in here? Is Rory not up?" Lorelai asked, knowing that she would normally go and find Rory in the morning and if she was up, they'd sit down together, have a little chat, and Lorelai would wake up to the sound of their laughter.

"Don't know." Liz said, and Lorelai laughed and pulled her daughter into the bed, putting her in the middle of the bed, waking Luke up as he felt a small kick to the leg.

"Hi there." Luke laughed as Liz put her face close to his with a giggle.

"It's late." Liz told them.

"What time is it?" Luke yawned.

"11." Lorelai answered.

"Wow, a lay in." Luke joked and Lorelai laughed as she rolled to her side, staring at Luke as Liz lay in the middle staring at the celling, zoning out.

"There's a baby in our bed." Lorelai laughed.

"There's a baby in our bed." Luke repeated with a light laugh.

"Mom!" Rory shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Mom!" Rory shouted again, walking into the room.

"Dad ran and said coming at 12, meaning there's a 40% chance he'll come." Rory said, and Luke rolled his eyes with a chuckle as Lorelai laughed.

"That's great. I put 10 bucks down on him turning up at 1, with the excuse, "work was hard to leave, and there was traffic.'" Lorelai said as she mocked Chris.

"10 bucks that he comes 10 minutes late and says 'he has to cut the day short so we could go now.'" Rory said, and walked over to her mom and shook hands with a laugh.

"They're silly." Liz giggled to her dad.

"Agreed." He said, and Liz laughed.

Lorelai was talking to Liz who was balanced on Luke's hips in the kitchen, the three of them were messing as Rory came down, sitting on the chair in front of Lorelai.

"Is there any food?" Rory asked, and Luke handed her a bacon sandwich, and she took it with a smile and a graceful thank you.

"Where's your dad taking you Hun?" Lorelai asked Rory as she stood up after picking up Liz's empty plate.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise." Rory told her, and everyone shook out their skin when Lorelai dropped Liz's plastic bowl in the sink.

"Mom? You okay?" Rory asked as her mother turned around, placing a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine. I just have to go and get ready." Lorelai said, and she couldn't get away faster. Luke watched as Lorelai walked out the room.

"I'm going to check on your mom, watch Liz." Luke told Rory, and she nodded as her mouth was full and Luke went upstairs.

Luke went upstairs and followed the sound of Lorelais light cries. He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked, so he knocked on.

"It's Luke, let me in." He said lightly, and he heard the door unlock and he pushed the door and closed it, leaning on it as he waited for Lorelai to speak as she leaned against again the wall next to the door.

"He said it was a surprise." Lorelai said quietly.

"Who did?" Luke asked her, not understand what she was saying.

"Christopher. He told me it was a surprise." Lorelai told him, and Luke finally understood and his heart ached.

"When Rory said he told her it was a surprise, it brought back memories." Lorelai told him, and Luke moved towards her, and held her in his arms, she hugged back, relaxing into his arms. The feeling of safety blocking out the memories she's tired to forget.

When they were ready, Luke and Lorelai went back downstairs.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I am now." Lorelai told him with a smile. They walked into the kitchen and through to the living room.

"10 past 12, I think you won the bet mom." Rory said from the floor as she played a board game with Liz.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Lorelai said, smiling sadly.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. He'll cancel soon." Rory said, and went back to playing with Liz.

"Come and play." Rory told Luke and Lorelai, and they both sat on the floor and joined in the game.

Chris walked to the front door, and heard laughing, he pulled the handle down on the door to find that it was open, he opened it. Looking around the porch, pictures of the Luke and Lorelai, smiling, pictures of Rory and Liz. But the picture that caught Chris' eye was of Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Liz. Liz was in Lorelais arms, a little smaller than she is now, and Rory was on Luke's back, a big smile on her face, it looks like she'd attacked him with the jump moments before the picture was taken as Lorelai is laughing at them as she points with Liz's baby fingers. Jealously swept over him and he placed it back down. He walked into the kitchen and saw that all four of them were on the floor, laughing in the other room.

"We're going to crush you!" Rory laughed as the competitive streak she had took over, and as Luke rolled the numbers they needed, Rory screamed "yes" with victory and gave Luke a high five. As Liz turned around, she screamed with shock as a man lurked in her kitchen, shocking everyone was they looked at where she pointed.

"Jesus Christopher! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Lorelai shouted.

"Sorry, I knocked but no one answered." He lied.

"So you just let your self in?" Luke said, standing up and Lorelai stood quickly making sure Luke didn't say something they couldn't take back.

"Sorry I just thought-" Chris said, acting innocent.

"Leave it." Lorelai told Luke as she pushed him past Chris, standing next to him across the room.

"You ready to go?" Chris asked Rory, as she stood up.

"Yep. You going to tell me where we're going?" Rory asked, and Chris laughed.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Chris said, and Lorelai flinched at his words dropping her cup on the side, catching Rory's attention as she did.

"Mom are you okay? That's the second time you've flinched today?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm fine, you go, have fun." Lorelai said with a fake smile.

"See you later." Rory said, studding her moms facial expressions. Lorelai nodded and once they were out of view Lorelais smile dropped and she turned around and threw up in the sink, Luke held her hair and rubbed her back as she did.

Rory stood in the porch.

"Are we going?" Chris said.

"She's going to be sick." Rory said, and Chris looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"My mom. She's about to be-" Rory said, but was interrupted when her mom threw up in the sink with a cough.

"Sick." She continued, and walked out, Chris followed in confusion. He looked back at the house once more and closed the door, thinking of a plan to get his family back.

It was 9pm when Rory came back with Chris, and Luke was in the kitchen whilst Lorelai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Luke." Rory said as she walked in.

"Hey kid. Your moms just putting Liz to bed, she'll be down in a minute." Luke told her, and she nodded and when Chris walked in, Rory noticed that Luke's postured changed from relaxed to what she'd call murderous.

"Luke." Chris said with a nod of acknowledgement, and Luke just looked at him with cold eyes, Chris then realised why Luke had been so cold towards him since they met. Lorelai had told him about their night together. Chris began to smirk at him, and before Luke could act on it, they heard Lorelai come down the stairs. Rory stood in confusion, staring at her dad, then at Luke.

Lorelai came downstairs and nearly jumped out her skin when she saw Chris.

"Jesus!" She shouted as she jumped, holding her chest. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai said, walking past him.

"Just dropping Rory off, I was wondering if I could have a word? Outside?" Chris asked Lorelai, and nerves filled her. Luke was about to loose it when he heard Rory calling him.

"Luke!" Rory shouted again from the living room.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you come and help me with this for a second?" Rory asked, holding up a large book of notes.

"Be right there." He said, and looked at Chris once more before walking away, and the look made look step back, scaring him a bit. Shaking it off, Chris looked at Lorelai.

"Can we talk? Outside?" Chris requested again, and hiding her fear, she agreed, following him outside.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked.

"You told him." Chris said as he paced up and down the patio.

"Told who what? What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked him.

"You told him. Remember when I said if you tell anyone, I'll just do it again. Worse. Remember that?" Chris said, viscously. The side of him coming out that only Lorelai saw. The real him. The reason he only ever saw Rory once a month, and in town, where everyone would watch him, simply because he was with the towns angel.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly, her hands shaking. Flashes of that night coming back to her.

"Why'd you tell him?" Chris said, standing right in front of her, and Lorelai felt 16 again, useless, powerless. Lorelai didn't say anything, she tried to move away from him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, holding her wrist with all his force.

"Chris! Get off! That hurts." Lorelai said, trying to wiggle out of the grip.

"You told someone, you have to pay for that. I always warned you, you always knew what would happen if you told." Chris told her, and fear took over her as he held tighter on her wrist, and pushed her against the wall.

"Get off!" Lorelai shouted, trying to push away from him. Christopher made Lorelai look at him by holding her by her neck, his face centimetres away from hers.

"How does it feel? To know that I still own you after all this time?" He spat, and the hand that was gripping her wrist moved up to her thigh, and Lorelai continued to fight his touch.

Luke was helping Rory with her work when Liz began to cry.

"Whys she crying?" Rory laughed.

"God knows." Luke sighed, and went upstairs, wanting to check on Lorelai and Chris, but decided against it, knowing that she'd get annoyed if he thought she couldn't talk to the father of her child without him. So he went upstairs to check on Liz.

Rory carried on with her homework when she heard her mom shout from outside, she stood up and went outside, she stood at the door and looked out, and shock took over her as she watched her dad pin her mom against the wall by her neck.

"Dad?!" Rory shouted, and Chris turned and let go of Lorelai, who fell to the floor with a cough as she grabbed her neck.

"Rory." Chris said, and walked towards her, but Rory stepped away from him. When she heard Luke coming down the stairs she shouted for him, her voice breaking.

"You okay?" He said, and Rory looked towards her mom, who was sat on the floor holding her neck as she caught her breath.

"What did you do!" Luke shouted to Chris and punched him in the face.

"Luke!" Lorelai said the best she could, as she began to stand up. Rory ran over to her mom and grabbed her arm, helping her, taking her inside as Luke walked over to them.

"If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Luke warned him, and shut the door.

When Luke shut the door, he walked into the living room where Lorelai and Rory walked to.

"I don't understand any of this. Why was dad strangling you? I don't understand." Rory cried with confusion but also hurt, as the man she called 'dad' had hurt her mother, and she didn't know if this was the first time, but by everyone's reaction she came to the conclusion that it wasn't. And it hurt.

"Rory, can we talk tomorrow?" Lorelai said, pleading with her daughter to drop it.

"No! I want to know why my dad was literally strangling you and holding you against the wall!" Rory said, her emotions getting a hold on her.

"Rory-" Lorelai said, standing up from the couch, pulling her sleeves down.

"Why did you pull your sleeves down?" Rory questioned, and Luke stood in front of Lorelai, and gently held her arm, his eyes asking her how she was.

"Leave it, okay?" Lorelai told Luke, and knowing he wouldn't get anywhere he did, and let her walk past and into the kitchen.

"Mom! I need to understand this! Mom!" Rory screamed, following her.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted, turning around to face her daughter. "I said leave it, okay? I will talk to you tomorrow. I'll tell you everything. Just leave it tonight." Lorelai told her more softly.

"Fine." Rory said, wiping her tears and storming upstairs.

The emotions of the night hit Lorelai has she heard Rory's door slam, and she began to cry. Luke walked over to her and held tight as she fought his hold. Punching his chest before yelling at him to let her go, that it wasn't fair but she eventually broke down in his arms and fell to the floor, dragging Luke down with her, her sobs echoing in the house. Luke rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as he tried not to cry himself. How dare Chris do this. How dare he make the woman he love break like this, and to do it when he knew their daughter was in the house. Luke could kill him. But right now he concentrated on Lorelai who was broken, crying into chest, clutching his shirt.

Rory slammed her door and cried into her pillow, and as she rolled over, she began to hear the breathless sobs of her mother downstairs, and Rory broke down even more. She hated when her mom cried, she felt powerless to anything, but this cry was different. She hasn't heard her break like this before. The pain that her mother was feeling was shown in the loud sobs that ran though the house. Rory cried into her pillow as she tried to understand what had happened. Had her dad been like this before? What else had he done? As the images replayed in her head all Rory could feel was confusion and a lot of anger. She soon fell into a restless sleep as the cries took her out.

As Lorelai began to calm down, Luke lifted her head so she was looking at him. His eyes caught sight of the bruises that were on her neck, and he gently placed his hands on them.

"You're stronger than I thought." Luke smiled sadly at her, and she looked up to him.

"I can't believe he could do this, especially when Rory was so near, and she saw. How do explain to her that her dad is a vile man who abused her mother until she finally ran? I don't want her to see her dad like that, but she saw." Lorelai said, and began to cry again.

"You tell her what you feel she can take, if you don't think she can take the whole truth, you say a white lie. But then you will have to cope with the aftermath of that when she does find out the whole truth, because she will. You know she will." Luke advised her, and Lorelai nodded.

"Do you think she could cope with the whole thing?" Lorelai asked.

"I think she's a strong girl, but you need to decide whether she can live without her dad, because she won't want to see him when she finds out." Luke told her.

"I'll tell her, tomorrow. I have too." Lorelai said, and her and Luke stood up and went to bed.

Lorelai lay in Luke's arms thinking about how she could tell her daughter that her dad raped her, that she was conceived in such a horrible way. She doesn't want Rory to think that she didn't or doesn't want her, but she needs to tell her what happened, before she finds out from someone else, especially after what she saw tonight.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke said quietly.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Why did you decide to keep Rory, after how she was conceived?" Luke asked, and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I didn't at first, but when I went to the first scan, I knew I couldn't abort her. It wasn't her fault. That's why I ran, because I knew that since my parents knew how she was conceived they'd make me abort her. But I went back, screamed it at them in a disagreement, and ran again." Lorelai told him truthfully.

"And when you looked at her for the first few months? It never reminded you?" Luke asked her.

"No, not really. I mean, sometimes when she was younger I could see Chris in her, and it would make me step back a bit, but then she'd smile and I'd just forget all about it. It was never an issue. I loved her from the start." Lorelai told him, and Luke hummed in understanding.

"Do you think he stayed in town?" Lorelai asked.

"Not if he's got any brain cells." Luke said, and Lorelai laughed quietly. Little did they know that a stunned and confused Rory stood outside their door, the words 'how she was conceived' running around her head. Had her dad raped her mom? Rory didn't know, she decided it would be best to go back to her room so that Luke or Lorelai didn't see her, and that she would ask tomorrow. How she would ask, she didn't know. I mean, what do. You say? 'Hey mom I was creeping last night and heard you and Luke talking about how I was conceived' no. So Rory lay in bed, and thought of how she could bring up the topic, but not really bring up the topic. When her mom was ready, she'd tell her, and Rory would just have to be patient.

 **thankyou for reading! Please ignore any mistakes, English is not my first language, Feel free to point them out though! Don't forget to review and let me know what you would like to happen, and if you have a request for a one shot you'd like, lay it on me, I've got two weeks off work!**


	4. Chapter 4

C4:

Lorelai woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Luke's side of the bed empty. Confused, she looked at the clock to find it was 7:30am Where was Luke at this time? He didn't work at the diner till 9am on a Monday. Lorelai got out of bed and got some socks on before heading down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she stopped and smiled at the scene taking place. Luke had Liz rested on his hip as he flipped the bacon to the other side, Rory was doing some last minute reading as she tied her shoes, ready for school and Luke was quizzing Rory on anything he could think. This was Lorelais life, and she stood admiring it for awhile.

"Next question." Rory said, and Luke laughed.

"I can't think of anything else, I failed my finals." He told her, and she laughed.

"Come on, you've literally said about 5 questions." Rory yelled jokingly.

"10, actually." Luke mocked, and Rory threw some screwed up paper at him with a laugh as Liz giggled.

"Who's side are you on?!" Luke messed with Liz, and she just giggled louder as Rory pointed at herself, miming 'mine.' Rory looked towards the kitchen door and saw her mom, and then memories that had fled her mind for a moment came flooding back, and her mood changed from playful to worry, but her good mood was still intact, that was until her mom sat down and she saw the bruises on her wrist. But Rory pretended she hadn't seen them and smiled at her mom with a happy good morning.

"You sleep okay?" Lorelai asked Rory as Luke passed her Liz so he could plate breakfast.

"Good, considering." Rory smiled, and Lorelai smiled at her eldest daughter before paying attention to her needy 18 month old.

"And what about you princess? You sleep okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep!" Liz replied and Lorelai placed her in the smaller chair next to Rory as Luke poured her and Rory coffee.

"I'll take Liz to my parents today before I head to work, will you pick her up around 6?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Sure can." Luke said as he sat down.

"You seeing your dad tonight?" Lorelai asked naturally like she had for the past week until she remembered what Rory had saw, and then regretted the words, knowing what would come next.

"Why would I go and see dad after what happened? I don't even want him as my dad anymore he's awful and after what I heard-" Rory said, but stopped, not wanting her mom to know what she had heard.

"After what you heard? What did you hear?" Lorelai asked, and worry filled her as she looked at Luke slightly.

"You know, the argument on the porch with you all. I just- I don't want to see him ever again." Rory said, hoping the subject would be dropped. Luke drank the last of his coffee and took the last bite of his bacon before standing up.

"I'm going to head to work, I'll see you later." Luke said, and placed a kiss on Lorelais lips, and put a hand through both Rory and Lizs' hair before walking out.

"I want you to come straight home from school, I need to talk to you." Lorelai said to Rory and she nodded as she drank her coffee.

"I will. You walking me to the bus on the way to grandma and grandpas?" Rory asked.

"I'll need to drive there hon?" Lorelai said, not understanding.

"Your cars outside Luke's mom." Rory laughed, and Lorelai looked outside to find her car not there.

"Since when?" Lorelai laughed, picking up Liz to get ready.

"Since you went there the other day and walked back." Rory laughed.

"Whatever, I'm getting ready." Lorelai told Rory and walked upstairs, and Rory's smile faded as she saw a bruise on her moms neck as she turned, and she watched her mom go up the stairs like nothing was wrong. Like yesterday had never happened. Rory needed to know everything, because not knowing was driving her mad. If it was this easy for Lorelai to pretend now, had she before?

Lorelai walked hand in hand down the street with Liz as she spoke to Rory on their way to the bus stop.

"I'm just saying, you've been engaged like 2 years, I want a wedding." Rory complained, and Lorelai laughed.

"Planning a wedding, it takes time, and money, that we don't have." Lorelai told her and Rory groaned.

"You do have the money, I heard you and Luke talking about the money his dad left him when he died." Rory told her mom, and Lorelai laughed.

"One day you'll understand." Lorelai said.

"I'll see you tonight." Rory said with a smile.

"I'll see you, and Rory?" Lorelai said.

"Yeah?" Rory questioned as she stepped on the bus.

"You'll find out everything tonight, so don't worry about anything." Lorelai told her daughter and Rory nodded and got on the bus with a quick 'love you.' And sat on the bus waiting for it to leave.

Lorelai looked towards Luke's and saw Chris walking towards it, frantically, Lorelai ran across the road and picked Liz up in the process.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I'm going to see the man that stole my family." Chris told Lorelai and tried to walk past her.

"No, why can't you just leave Christopher? No one wants you here, not even Rory." Lorelai told him, and Chris stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm her dad, of course she wants me here." Chris said, rather loud, but not loud enough.

"No, she doesn't!" Lorelai shouted, and this time it was loud enough and people began to stare.

"What did you tell her?!" Chris shouted back.

"Nothing Chris! I didn't have too! You did it all by yourself with the little stunt you pulled." Lorelai shouted back to Chris, and the screams made Liz cry. Lorelai looked to her daughter and smiled.

"Go to daddy, okay?" Lorelai told Liz and placed her on the floor, and watched as she ran into Luke's and into her dads legs, and she continued to argue with her abuser.

"Well if you hadn't of told Luke-" Chris started, but Lorelai slapped him across the face.

"How dare you blame this on me! I have none nothing wrong!" Lorelai screamed, and the volume reached the inside of Luke's, and Luke looked to the window and worry filled him instantly filled him as he saw Lorelai and Chris is a screaming match, he asked a very happy Patty to hold Liz and he went outside.

"What's going on here?" Luke said as he came outside, and Chris turned around and laughed.

"Have to get your boyfriend to argue for you now do you?" Chris mocked, and before anyone could really react to what happened, Luke punched Chris in the face and he was on the floor.

"Why don't you just go away, Chris? No one wants you here." Luke spat at him as he towered over him, holding him down with his foot.

"Because I want my family back." Chris said, and Luke laughed.

"You lost that before you knew you had it. I mean it this time, I see you again, and I will kill you." Luke told him and Chris stood up.

"You don't have the guts." Chris challenged him. Luke then grabbed him by the neck and pinned him aggressively against the window of Luke's, catching the whole towns attention.

"It's not nice is it. Being pinned against a wall by your neck." Luke shouted at him.

"Luke let him go." Lorelai pleaded.

"Listen to your bitch, Luke. Let me go." Chris said, and Luke punched him again, this time in the groin, and let him go and watched him fall to the floor.

"Stay away from my family." Luke told him, and Lorelai pushed him into the diner.

And on the bus Rory turned around as the bus set off, hoping to see her mom and wave. But what she saw was an angry Luke punching Chris and a crying Lorelai pulling Luke off him, and Rory turned around and looked down. How was this her life? It was no longer peaceful. She no longer felt safe. Everyone was fighting. Rory wanted everything back to the way it was. Just get, her mom, Luke and Liz. Her family.

Rory then spent the whole day worrying about her talk with Lorelai tonight. And what she might find out.

Luke sat with Lorelai upstairs as she yelled at him, but he let her. Knowing that she was just venting about the whole week, he knew it was getting too her.

"I can't believe you caused a scene like that! Everyone was looking! I just- why would you do it? In the middle of the town! People will get suspicious Luke and they'll ask questions and I can't-" Lorelai said but she began to cry, and Luke stood up and walked towards her. "I can't answer the questions Luke! It took me over 8 years to tell you! I haven't even told Rory, I just I can't." Lorelai continued and her body began to shake as she hugged her arms around her body. Luke walked up and stood in front of her, and she looked up to him, and Lorelai hugged up. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she rested her head on his chest and relaxed in his arms, the feeling of safety filling her.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

"For what?" Luke asked, confused.

"For everything." Lorelai smiled.

"You're welcome." Luke told her, and when she leaned out of his grip, her arms now around his neck as his rested on her waist, he kissed her softly.

"I should be getting Liz to my parents, and I really should get to work." Lorelai laughed.

"You should." Luke said, and with one last kiss the couple went back into the diner and Lorelai made her way to her parents with Liz.

Lorelai rang the doorbell as Liz stood impatiently as she waited for her grandparents to answer the door. When the door answered, Liz smiled and ran into the house with a shout of grandma, nearly knocking the maid over. Lorelai walked in next, laughing at her daughter.

"Lorelai, where have you been? It's nearly 10am! You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Emily said to her.

"Things got.. messy. I guess." Lorelai said, looking down, pulling the sleeves on her coat.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked, worried for her daughter. Their relationship had somewhat improved since Liz was born.

"I'm fine, mom." Lorelai told her, and Emily looked at her funny, knowing she was lying.

"Honestly, im fine." Lorelai said with a smile, and Emily nodded with a hum, showing that even though she didn't believe her she'd drop the subject, for now anyway.

"I should be getting to work, so I'll see you later." Lorelai said to her parents as they fussed over their second grandchild.

"alright, I'll walk you out." Emily said, and followed Lorelai. Lorelai opened the door, and then slammed it shut before she walked out of it.

"What are you doing?" Emily shouted, confused.

"I - erm." Lorelai said, the knock on the door causing her to stop talking. Emily walked to the door and opened it, and as she saw Chris, the flash back of the night Lorelai told her about Chris flooded back, and anger filled her.

Emily stormed after Lorelai as she walked off from the table, leaving a stunned Chris and Richard sat there, the only thing stopping them following was a 2 year old Rory.

"You don't walk away during dinner like that lorelai!" Emily shouted.

"I can't listen to it anymore! You both cooing over Christopher like that!" Lorelai screamed, tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong with you? You should be happy we finally approve of your relationship!" Emily responded.

"Were not in a relationship mom! You just think we are because it's easier for you to tell people!" Lorelai shouted.

"You're 18, Lorelai! You will not speak to me that way! I have not done anything to deserve this." Emily said back, and Lorelai snapped, and the next words she said she would regret for the rest of her life.

"No, you're only flaunting over the man that raped me." Lorelai said, and Emily's face fell as Lorelai eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Emily said, and Lorelai shook her head and walked away.

"Lorelai you will not walk away from this! Tell me what you just said! It can't be true!" Emily shouted, but Lorelai ignored her, and picked Rory up and told Chris they were leaving.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you will tell me it's not true. Tell me I did not invite a person that has hurt you to dinner!" Emily said, and Richard stood up and Lorelai told Chris to go home and he did, leaving the family to talk.

"Lorelai?" Richard said, and Lorelai looked up at her mom.

"You think I wanted all of this? At 16?" Lorelai told them, and Emily gasped in shock. Lorelai then walked off, leaving Emily to explain to Richard that their daughter had been raped and they'd had the man responsible over for dinner and treated him like a son.

Emily stared at Chris in shock. Lorelai walked away, snapping Emily out of her thoughts and Chris ran in the house.

"Lorelai! I need to talk to you!" Christopher said, and Lorelai laughed and walked into the kitchen. Chris walked in and Richard caught his eye and the anger in the room could be smelt.

"How dare you enter this house!" Richard shouted, walking up to Chris.

"What?" Chris questioned.

"You stay away from my daughter, or I'll make sure you stay away for a long time." Richard said to him, and Chris laughed.

"You told your parents? Jesus Lorelai you're dumber than I thought." Chris said, and Richard grabbed Chris by his jacket and pushed him out the house.

"I don't want to see you again." Richard said, and slammed the door.

Lorelai shushed a crying Liz after the commotion.

"It's okay, it's over." Lorelai told her daughter, kissing the side of her head, rubbing her back.

"That man makes everyone angry." Liz said, and Lorelai pulled a daughter closer.

"I know doll." Lorelai said. Emily and Richard stormed into the kitchen and when they saw Lorelai crying with her daughter in her arms, Richard took Liz, and went upstairs. Emily walked towards her daughter who was hugging her arms around her waist, holding her in pain.

"Why don't you go home? I'll ring the inn, you should go home." Emily said, and Lorelai shook her head.

"He'll just be there when I arrive anyway." Lorelai said quietly, and Emily's anger got to much and she picked up the phone.

"Mom who are you ringing?" Lorelai asked, and Emily pressed the phone to her ear.

"Someone you should have rang 16 years ago. I'm not having you being scared to go home because of him Lorelai, not again. You won't be the one leaving this time." Emily said, and Lorelais eyes widened.

"Mom don't, I'm fine." Lorelai said, and before Emily could react, Lorelai snatched the phone out of her hand and ended the call to the police.

"Why haven't you rang them?" Emily asked.

"What good would it do mom? I'm not going anywhere this time." Lorelai smiled, and Emily smiled nicely at her.

"Get to work." Emily laughed, and Lorelai nodded, walking upstairs to kiss her daughter before she left.

Rory arrived home and the house was empty. She went upstairs and placed her things on her bed and went downstairs and sat on the sofa, and waited for her mom to get home.

Lorelai was at the front door ending her call with Luke.

"So I'll ring you when you can come home, I just want it to be us two when I tell her." Lorelai said.

"That's fine, I'll pick her up in an hour, and by the time we're back you'll probably be done. I still can't believe he came to your parents." Luke said.

"We'll talk later. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Luke said, and she put the phone down with a smile.

Lorelai walked in the house and found Rory sat on the couch reading.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said, placing her keys on the kitchen side as she walked in.

"Hey." Rory said, and placed her book down.

Lorelai sat next to Rory on the couch and crossed her legs and faced her and Rory did the same.

"For me to tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need to know that you know how much I love you, and that nothing that's happened makes me love you less, or that the way things happened doesn't make me love Liz more." Lorelai told Rory, and Rory smiled.

"I know mom, and I love you." Rory said, and Lorelai smiled.

"Okay." Lorelai said, and swallowed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I met your dad when I was 16, he was 18, a senior. Everyone always said he had a thing for me, so when he asked me out I thought nothing of it. You know, a little careless dinner." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded.

"A few months later we started dating. Then one day we were at my parents and he told me he had a surprise and he took me to this beautiful hotel. And I remember thinking a night away from my parents, what a joy it was dating a man with acres to money." Lorelai laughed, and Rory shook her head with a laugh.

"It was great, he got room service, rented movies. It was the perfect night." Lorelai told her, and Rory smiled, but the smile faded as she saw her mom began to fidget with her hands and engagement ring like she did when she was nervous.

"We must had been there god, a good few hours by this point. He just got handsy, and I laughed, shrugged it off, pulling his hand of my thigh. I remember moving away from him and him moving closer, pulling my neck so that he could kiss me." Lorelai said, and took a deep breath to stop her from crying.

"He raped me, Rory. The night you were conceived. My first time." Lorelai told her daughter, and Lorelai saw her daughter's world fall apart as her face fell.

Rory had no words, but she could think of a lot of questions.

"I know you have questions. And I'll answer them." Lorelai told her and Rory nodded.

"How much do you remember?" Rory asked her, as it's the first thing that registered in her mind. Hoping that her answer would be nothing.

"All of it." Lorelai told her, and Rory wiped her face as tears fell and nodded.

"And erm- did you see him, after that." Rory asked her.

"Yes. I got pregnant with you, and I had to pretend that it was okay with me and Chris for two years. Until I left." Lorelai answered.

"Does grandma and grandpa know?" Rory asked.

"They do." Lorelai nodded, and Rory didn't know what else to say. So she hugged her mom tight.

"I'm so sorry." Rory cried into her mums neck, and Lorelai held her tighter.

"It's not your fault." Lorelai said, tears falling down her face.

"I must be a reminder." Rory cried to her mom and Lorelai pulled Rory off and held her shoulders, looking at her.

"Don't you ever think that. When I look at you I see my beautiful daughter, who's smart and who is so amazing, I don't see him, or that night. Don't ever think that you are a reminder of that!" Lorelai told her seriously, and Rory nodded and cried again and Lorelai hugged her.

"I love you mom." Rory said.

"I love you too." Lorelai said.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and tell me something you'd like to see happen. Have a one shot idea or a story idea you just don't have the time to write or want to write? Lay it on me! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

C5:

A week had past since Lorelai had told Rory of that night, and Chris was nowhere to be seen. Things were finally getting back to normal. It was mid afternoon, and Lorelai and Rory were walking down the town towards Luke's to see him and Liz as he'd picked her up an hour before.

"I'm just saying, Kirk must be so rich. I mean, he has 15 jobs and lives with his mom! Where does his money go?" Rory laughed, and Lorelai laughed with her.

"You think he gets paid?" Lorelai said, and the girls laughed, but it soon ended.

"Hey ladies." Chris said, standing in front of her.

"Go away, Christopher." Lorelai said, pulling Rory away from her dad as she stared at him in disgust.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some shopping today? I have the day off?" Chris suggested to Rory.

"No." Rory replied instantly, and Chris stood in front of them, stopping them from walking, and the girls sighed.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Chris asked, and Rory just looked at him in disbelief at the fact he was actually stood in front of her after everything he'd done.

"You're blocking my way." Rory said.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her.

"Fine." Rory said with an eye roll.

"Why don't you want to spend the day with me? I got the day off to see you." Chris explained, confusion all over his face.

"It's been a long day, now if you'd move that would be great. My family is waiting." Rory said, and walked away from him, dragging Lorelai with her. Chris stood still, flabbergasted at the scene that just happened and Lorelai filled with pride at how Rory stood up for herself.

Rory sat in her room with the phone on her knee. She couldn't decide if ringing was the right thing. It was sixteen years ago, they'll think I'm ridiculous , but it's my families safety. Is the argument that Rory was having with herself. She decided she was doing it. She was getting Chris arrested.

"Hello, yes. I'd like to report a incident of sexual abuse." Rory said. "It was 16 years ago." "Yes" "it was my mother." "Thank you" and Rory put the phone down and went downstairs. As she was half way she saw Lorelai sat with Luke smiling at the conversation they were having, and knowing the smile wouldn't last Rory's heart broke. The police had told her that they were on their way, but the gap from when it happened to now they can't promise an arrest. So Rory stood on the stairs, hid from Luke and Lorelais sight, but close enough to hear the door.

Around 10 minutes later the door went, and Rory ran down the stairs and began to cry as Luke stood up to get the door.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai said and she told Luke to get the door.

"I'm sorry." Rory said, and Lorelai walked to her and looked at her confused.

"About what hunny?" Lorelai said, fear filled her.

"I'm so sorry." Rory said, and as Lorelai was about to speak, she heard Luke walk in, and she turned around to see him behind two officers, and Lorelai understood why she was sorry. She called the police.

"Lorelai Gilmore. We have reason to believe that you were sexually assaulted. We'd like you to come to the station with us." They said, and Lorelai nodded, telling Luke to stay with Liz and Rory and make sure Rory was okay.

"I'll be back soon." She said, and walked out.

The whole town stopped to look at Lorelai walking into a police car, and everyone had questions as they watched her drive away in the police car.

"We need a full account of what happened on the night of December 13th 1984." The officer said from across the table from Lorelai.

"I was raped by my ex boyfriend Christopher Hayden after he took me to a surprise little get away thing one weekend." Lorelai said, and began to fidget with her fingers.

"Why had you never come to the police before now? It's been 16 years?" The officer said.

"I didn't. My daughter did. Our daughter, should I say." Lorelai told them.

"You were never going to tell the police?" The officer questioned.

"I grew up in a household where if you didn't talk about it it didn't happen. So no, I wasn't. So why am I here doing this when we both know it's too late to press charges?" Lorelai asked.

"Has anything else happened nearer to date?" The officer said, and Lorelai looked down.

"Yes." She quietly.

"May we ask what?" The officer asked.

"He strangled me outside my own house, threatened to rape me again. Stormed into my parents house, attacked my fiancée." Lorelai listed, and finally after being at the station for 6 hours answering the same questions, telling the story over 100 times she was able to go home. They told her they'd be getting Christopher in for questioning, but nothing can be promised. But he was logged as a sexual predator, so if he was ever named again, he was going to jail.

Lorelai arrived back home at 6am, after being at the station since 12am, Lorelai was exhausted. She walked in and was hug attacked by Rory, who continued to tell her she was sorry.

"Its okay, Rory." Lorelai told her.

"What's going to happen to dad?" Rory asked.

"Not much, not unless they can get a confession. Which I doubt." Lorelai told her, and they walked into the living room.

"What did they say?" Luke asked, embracing her in a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not much, it's been 16 years, so unless he confesses they can't do anything except log him." Lorelai told Luke with a yawn.

"Why don't you go up to bed. I'll be up in a minute. Emily and Richard are coming for Liz and I think Rory might be going to, unless she goes to school. Which I doubt because she hasn't slept since you left. She just sat at the window and waited for you." Luke told her, and Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke before heading upstairs to find Rory in bed.

"You going to the grandparents with Liz when they come?" Lorelai asked at the door.

"Yeah, I think so." Rory replied.

"I'm not mad, you know. You did what you thought was best. I'm proud of you, you had the courage I didn't." Lorelai said, and Rory smiled at her mom.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Lorelai told her, and Rory sat up and walked to her mom, hugging her.

"I love you, I'll see you tonight." Rory said, and Lorelai kissed her daughters head.

"I love you, see you later." Lorelai said, and when Rory was down the stairs, Lorelai went into her and Luke's room and sat on the bed, and the emotions hit her at once as she broke down, silently crying into her hands. Lorelai lay in bed, and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until Luke was next to her, and she moved into him, resting her head on his chest and he held her tight. Lorelai then slept, feeling safe and relaxed.

A heavy and loud knock on the door woke Luke and Lorelai, and with a groan Luke sat up, and Lorelai grunted as the warmth of Luke's body moved from her side.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked with her head in her pillow.

"1pm." Luke told her, and Lorelai faked a cry and Luke laughed.

"Do they not how much sleep I need? I've just got back from being questioned by unhappy people that could of literally shoved me in a cell." Lorelai laughed, and Luke chuckled and went to open the door. He opened the door and didn't have time to process who it was before they barged in.

"Where is she?!" Chris shouted, and Luke held in his anger as he knew the police were involved now, and if he hit him, he'd have a case against them.

"Who?" Luke asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Lorelai! Ive been in questioning all day over something that happened 16 years ago! I have a mug shot! Of course they believed me when I told them I didn't do it. So, I'm not going to jail, but I am going to kill the woman!" Chris shouted, and paced the living room.

"Is she upstairs?" Chris asked, and began to go up, and Luke followed him up and as Chris walked straight past their room and into Rory's, Luke opened the door.

"Lock the door. Now." Luke told her, and Lorelai ran to the door, shutting it after Luke and locking it.

"She's not here!" Luke shouted as Chris stood in front of him.

"She's in there." Chris said, and began to bang on the door.

"Lorelai open the door! You can't hide! Not this time!" Chris shouted and Luke grabbed Chris by the back of the neck and threw him out of the house, locking the door after slamming it shut.

Luke made his way back upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"It's me, open up." Luke said quietly, and when he heard the door click open, he walked in and pulled Lorelai into his arms and she cried, the fear of what just happened shocking her.

"It's not safe, it's happening again." Lorelai cried, and Luke looked at her confused as he pulled from her embrace so he could look at her.

"What do you mean happening again?" Luke said, and Lorelai wiped her tears.

"When Rory was two, we were at dinner with my parents and I accidentally let it slip to my parents what happened, and obviously Chris was annoyed. So when I got back to where I lived then, Chris found the address and went mad. Smashing things up, throwing things." Lorelai told him.

"Did he hurt you?" Luke asked, and Lorelai nodded.

"He didn't, you know, but he punched me in the stomach, hit me in the face. He pinned me up again the table and told me that if I told anyone else, that he'd kill me and take Rory. So I left and came here, to Stars Hallow and lived in the inn. And now it's happening again." Lorelai cried, and Luke hugged her tight as she cried. Promising her that everything would be fine, and that no matter what they wouldn't have to leave, but they knew that it was a great possibility.

 **Its so short I know! Please review and let me know what you'd like to happen, I'd love to hear your ideas and thoughts! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

C6:

Two weeks had passed since the whole police and Chris incident and nothing had happened. They hadn't seen Chris, and the police hadn't been in contact. It was worrying. That was until today. Lorelai was about to head to work when the door went.

"I'll get it!" Rory said as she came down the stairs.

"Hello, we're here to speak to Miss Gilmore, is she here?" One of the two officers said.

"Erm yes, come in." Rory said, and stepped to the side and let them in.

"Who was it?" Lorelai shouted from the kitchen as she picked Liz up to head to her parents. Lorelai walked in before Rory needed to respond.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked the officers as she placed Liz on the floor.

"We've had a report from a young girl, Sherry, she came in late last night." The officer said, and Lorelai froze.

"Rory, take Liz and go and sit in your room." Lorelai told her and she nodded, grabbing Liz and running up.

"Christopher had raped her the night before, he's been placed in custody. The judge denied bail, you won't be seeing him again. The trial is 16th may. We just thought we should let you know." The officer said, and bid Lorelai a goodbye, telling her they'd let themselves out. Lorelai sat on the couch and let what the police told her sink in. He'd attacked another girl. And she felt at blame. If she'd gone to the police sooner this girl wouldn't of been raped last night. If she'd had the courage to do the right thing, none of this would happen, this young girl wouldn't be broken, she wouldn't feel the pain Lorelai wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. The feeling of worthlessness, the thoughts that fill your mind. Lorelai knew how this girl felt, and it was her fault she felt like this. Lorelai began to cry as the thoughts filled her mind, and she rested her face in her hands.

"Mom?" Rory said as she came down stairs with Liz rested on her hips.

"You ready to go?" Lorelai said, standing up, wiping her tears.

"He's been arrested hasn't he, he hurt someone else." Rory said, and Lorelai walked towards her as Rory placed Liz down. Lorelai pulled Rory in a hug and Rory broke down.

"I can't believe my dads a monster!" Rory cried, and Lorelai held her daughter as she broke down.

"Shh, its okay." Lorelai told her daughter as she rubbed her back.

"No it's not. It's not." Rory cried, and Lorelai's heart broke for her daughter, she couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling after finding out that her dad's a rapist, and knowing Lorelai couldn't take her daughters pain broke her heart even more.

"You sure you're okay to go to school?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she walked her to the bus.

"Im sure, I'll ring you if I change my mind." Rory said, and Lorelai kissed her daughter on the head and let her go.

"I'll see you tonight, love you." Rory said, and got on the bus.

"I'll see you tonight." Rory said, and with a quick 'love you', Rory got on the bus and made her way to school, just hoping the news about her dad hasn't gotten around her school.

Lorelai was at work when the police walked in, asking to speak with her.

"Erm yeah, Michel watch the desk." Lorelai told him, and Michel nodded as he watched Lorelai walk into the meeting room with two police officers.

"Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked, and the officers looked at her with sad eyes.

"We're afraid we have some bad news. Christopher had reapplied for bail, and he got it." One of the two officers told her, and Lorelai felt her heart fall as she took a deep breath.

"We have a feeling that he may come looking for you, so we decided to place a car outside your house, 24 hours. Until his trial in a month. We're very sorry." The other officer said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, me too. And the other girl? How is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Her family have taken her to Paris, away from everything. So he won't find her. She'll be okay." The officer told her, and Lorelai nodded.

"I should get back to work." Lorelai said, and the officers nodded and they walked out the room and left the inn. Lorelai walked behind the desk and grabbed her bag as she held in her tears.

"Is everything okay?" Michel asked her.

"It's fine. I'm going home, cover me." Lorelai said, and before Michel could respond, Lorelai was gone.

Lorelai walked into Luke's and went right through up to his old apartment and everyone watched as she ran through.

"Ceaser, cover the diner. I'll be back." Luke said, and followed Lorelai into the apartment.

"Lorelai? What happened?" Luke asked, worry in his voice as he saw Lorelai begin to cry.

"He got bail, Luke. He got bail. And he's coming for me. Even the police think he is. That's why we have 24 hour car watch outside our house until his trail. People are going to ask questions Luke, what do I tell them?" Lorelai said, tears falling down her face.

"You don't tell them anything, it's not of their business." Luke said, and Lorelai looked at him.

"It's going to be in paper. It's going to be everywhere." Lorelai cried, and Luke held Lorelai as she cried, like he had been for over two weeks. He hated it. The fact that the man continued to break her, to bring her down. The fact that he still had that hold on her. It angered him.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He whispered and Lorelai cried into his shoulder.

Early the next morning, Lorelai woke up to the constant sound of banging on her door, fear rose in her as she remembered that Christopher was free. It couldn't be him? Right? She thought to herself as she sat up. Luke rolled over as it woke him and saw Lorelai as she was about to stand up.

"I'll get it, you go back to sleep." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded her head with a quiet okay and watched him leave the room. Luke walked down the stairs and turned the porch light on, trying to stop the incisive banging. He could hear the police and a voice arguing on the other side of the door as he opened it.

"Babette? Patty? It's 4am? What are you doing?" Luke said, and they walked straight in the house. Luke told the police they were fine and the officer went back to his car.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Babette said quickly.

"I can't believe it." Patty said.

"What are you talking about?" Luke said, and Babette passed him today's paper and his eyes widened as he read the headline.

Christopher Hayden, arrested for the rape of Lorelai Gilmore in 1984, and the rape of Sherry Keller, Friday night released on bail.

"Is she okay? How come no one knew? Did you know? How is she?" Patty and Babette continued to fire questions at him.

"She's fine, she's sleeping. I really don't think it's something she wants to talk about, if you could make sure everyone in town leaves her alone." Luke told them, and Babette and Patty nodded.

"Anything for her Sugga." Babette said, and her and Patty left as Luke told them he should really let Lorelai know about the paper. Luke shut the door and walked upstairs and held the paper, knowing the headline would break her.

"Who was it?" Lorelai asked, and when she saw Luke's face, her heart fell.

"What is it?" She questioned, turning on her lamp. And he passed her the paper, gasping at the words she read.

"How did this happen- I don't-. Everyone knows." Lorelai said as she came to the understanding.

"I'm so sorry." Luke said to her, and sat on the bed next to her.

"It's not your fault. It will be all around Chilton tomorrow, I should really tell Rory. Should I let her go to school? Will she get bullied because of her dad?" Lorelai said as tears began to fall down her face.

"I think, that we tell her when she wakes up, and we let her decide what she wants to do." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Lorelai said, and looked at him.

"I can't believe this happening." Lorelai said, and Luke smiled sadly at her.

"Just think, in a month we can put this all behind us. He'll be behind bars, and we can get back to normal." Luke told her and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said, as she stared at her picture on the front page, next to Christopher and Sherry.

"This young girl, she probably didn't even know him." Lorelai said. "I wouldn't wish how it feels upon anyone. I can't imagine what's going through her mind. Well I can- it's just- different." Lorelai said.

"Different how?" Luke asked.

"I knew Christopher. I went to the hotel with him. I was dating him, what happened to me was my fault. But this young girl-" Lorelai began to say but Luke stopped her.

"You think what happened to you is your fault?!" He asked her.

"I did, yeah. Looking at it now, no. But back then, I blamed myself. You know, my skirt was too short, I lead him on, my hand was in the wrong place, I looked at him funny and gave him the signal." Lorelai told him.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault." Luke said.

"I know that now." Lorelai said. "But this girl, she's probably sat in a dark room, thinking if it's worth carrying on, if she'll ever heal, if it gets better, if he's coming back. I just wish I could tell her that it does get better, and that she'll be able to look at the clothes she wore and not want to throw up, that she'll be able to go outside and she'll be able to love again, because right now I can bet you she doesn't know that." Lorelai told Luke.

"If it wasn't for Rory, if you didn't get pregnant? Would you're life of been different?" Luke asked her and she nodded.

"It would be very different, very very different." Lorelai said, and looked up at him and took a deep breath as she told him something she'd never told anyone.

"Before I found out I was pregnant I was in a dark place, I was hurt, I didn't leave my room. I actually had told myself that I wasn't worth it, and that it would be easier if I just died, because the pain would go away." Lorelai said quietly, and Luke's heart broke. "But the day I found out I was pregnant it changed, because I wasn't just living for me, I was living for my baby, and I decided that I wasn't going to let him destroy me and I carried on with my life like nothing happened." Lorelai said, and she looked at Luke. He brought his hands up and wiped her tears before kissing her head.

"Let's go back to sleep." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded and lay in his arms.

"I'm happy you stayed." Luke said, and Lorelai knew what he meant and smiled.

"Me too."

Luke was at his diner, and his mind kept wondering back to last night, the fact that Lorelai had been that low at a point in her life, he couldn't imagine her like that, the Lorelai he knew was a happy, bubbly woman who could crack a joke with no hesitation, and was always laughing and smiling. His mind then wondered to this morning, she'd got out of bed, said bye to Rory as she went to school, must to Lorelai's displeasure, her parents picked Liz up to show her off at a DAR meeting, and smiled and laughed until they were the only people in the house, and her smile faded and she dragged herself back to bed. He'd asked her what was wrong and she just dismissed him, telling him to go to work, that she'd be fine, that she just didn't feel like seeing anyone today. He knew why, he knew that as soon as she walked out the door, she'd be bombarded with questions, stared at, talked about. He was brought out of his trance when Babette and Patty walked into diner, sitting at the table, and Luke didn't plan on listening into their conversation, but when he heard Lorelai's name he couldn't help himself.

"I just wish she'd come out the house. I wish I could her a big hug, tell the sweet girl that everything was fine." Babette said.

"I doubt we'll being seeing must of her for awhile. It's a big thing that's happened and she obviously didn't want anyone to know because she never said anything. I can't believe it was put in the paper." Patty told Babette and she agreed, shaking her head at the lack of privacy she had, Luke laughed at the irony. Luke would of happily continued to listen into the conversation, but the phone rang.

"Luke's." He said down the phone.

"Luke, it's Rory. Mom wasn't answering the phone and I-" Rory said, but her sentence was cut short when a sob left her mouth.

"Rory? Is everything okay?" Luke asked her with a worried tone.

"Can you come and pick me up please? I can't stay here. I'll be at the entrance." Rory cried, and as Luke went to speak, he heard another voice over the line.

"How does it feel, you're the product of what is it? True love? No. Rape." A guy said, and a few others laughed and Luke's anger could be seen from China.

"I'll be right there." Luke said, and Rory thanked him before putting the phone down.

Luke ran out of the diner and across the street and into the house. Lorelai had to know. It was her daughter. He ran upstairs and found Lorelai asleep in bed.

"Lorelai. Lorelai!" Luke said, and Lorelai opened her eyes slowly.

"What?" She asked, rolling over.

"It's Rory, I have to pick her up from school. Are you coming? She could really use you right now." Luke said, and Lorelai sat up in a shot.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked as she got her shoes on, already dressed from this morning.

"I don't know, she just called the diner, I think they're bullying her because of her dad." Luke said, as him and Lorelai raced to the truck.

"Lorelai! Sugga!" Babette said from across the road.

"Not now Babette. I have to go and get Rory." Lorelai said, and got into the truck, and Luke drove them away, leaving a puzzled gossip and her dancing best friend with more questions.

"I told her not to go to school, I told her it wouldn't be pretty." Lorelai said as they arrived at the school. She looked at Luke as he just sat there.

"You not coming in?" Lorelai asked him, and Luke nodded.

"If you want, but I may kill someone. Especially if they are still doing what they did when she rang." Luke said, and Lorelai stared at him.

"What did they do?!" Lorelai asked, and Luke shook his head.

"I'll tell you later if Rory doesn't. Come on." Luke said, and opened his door and followed Lorelai as she ran in. They ran in and Lorelai stopped as she felt eyes on her.

"It's Lorelai Gilmore! The woman who Christopher Hayden raped." She heard someone say, but she chose to ignore it and continued down the entrance to find her daughter. Luke on the other hand, not so much.

"What did you say?" Luke said and walked to the teen who had said it.

"Nothing, sir." The teen said with a stutter.

"Thought so." Luke said to him.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted and he walked to Lorelai as they tried to find Rory.

"Where is she?" Lorelai said.

"She said she'd be at the entrance-" Luke began to say, but he stopped when he heard quite cries, much like the ones he'd know to detect when Lorelai was upset.

"Luke what is it?" Lorelai said.

"Shh." Luke said, and followed the faint sound.

"She's in there." Luke said, and pointed to the toilets.

"How did you-?" Lorelai said, but shook her head as she dismissed it. Lorelai walked in and found Rory with her back against the wall, head in her chest as she cried.

"Rory..." Lorelai said, her heart breaking.

"Mom!" Rory said, and stood up, hugging her mom tightly as she cried.

"Let's get you home." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked confused as he was the one she rang after her mom didn't answer.

"He's outside. Come on." Lorelai said.

"Was everyone starting? When you came in? I mean it's all over the school." Rory said, and Lorelai shrugged it off trying to lighten the mood.

"It's going to take more than a few teenage little boys to put me down." Lorelai told her with a light laugh, and Rory laughed slightly as she followed her mom out. Rory walked behind her Mom and in front of Luke and everyone stared at them, but no one spoke. Rory put her head down and tried to stop herself from crying as she hurried out the school with a quick walk. Rory opened Luke's truck and sat staring out the window as her tears fell.

"They were awful mom." Rory told her, and Lorelai placed her head on the top of the seat as she let the tears fall, and Luke placed a supportive hand on hers, Lorelai looked at him with a smile. Mouthing 'I'm okay' and with a nod, Luke left the horrible school.

They arrived in Stars Hallow and as soon as Rory was out the car, she ran into the house, Luke locked up the truck and him and Lorelai were about to walk in when Babette and Patty came over, and the police man who was watching for a few hours began to walk over, but Luke waved his hands, letting him know that they were safe.

"Lorelai, hunny. How are you?" Patty asked with a sad smile, and Lorelai looked to Rory's room, wanting to be with her daughter but put on a fake smile and looked at Patty and Babette.

"I'm good, honestly." Lorelai said.

"It's horrible, what happened to you. I'm sorry Sugga." Babette told her, and Lorelai thanked her.

"It was a long time ago, I'm fine." Lorelai told them.

"And how's Rory doing? The sweet girl must be destroyed." Babette asked.

"Look ladies, I know you mean well but Rory's upset and Lorelai needs to go to her. So we should really go inside." Luke said and Patty and Babette understood instantly, letting Lorelai know they were thinking about her and left. Lorelai and Luke walked upstairs and Lorelai knocked on her door.

"Rory? Can we come in?" Lorelai asked.

"I want to be alone for awhile." Rory said, and Lorelai placed her head against the door.

"We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Lorelai told her, and grabbed Luke's hand and walked down the stairs and onto the couch. Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder, and he placed his arm over her legs.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Lorelai said, and Luke stroked her leg.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know." Luke told her.

"I know, but I'm okay, I promise." Lorelai smiled up at him sincerely.

"You going to go to work tomorrow? I'm not sure if the inn can survive without you for another day." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, I think I might. Get back to normal, you know?" Lorelai said, and Luke nodded in understanding.

"Where do you think he is?" Luke asked, and Lorelai shook her head.

"far away hopefully. I can't wait until it's over, when he's behind bars for good, so we can get on with our lives." Lorelai told Luke and he nodded.

"Just 34 days, but who's counting?" Luke joked, and Lorelai laughed and looked up to Luke with a smile.

"What?" Luke laughed as she looked at him.

"Just- I'm lucky to have you. Once this has blown over we're definitely getting married." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed.

"It will be the first thing on my to-do list." Luke told her, and she laughed before kissing him softly.

They must of fallen asleep because they were soon being woken by the sound of their phone. Lorelai stood up and picked it up.

"Hello?" Lorelai said down the phone.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai asked, rubbing her face to wake herself up.

"I was just calling to see if we'd be dropping Liz off or if you'd be picking her up?" Emily said, and Lorelai looked at the stairs before replying.

"Actually, could you do us a massive favour and have Liz over night? Something happened with Rory at school today, and I think we should look after her tonight, give her our full attention." Lorelai said.

"That's fine, I don't mind that at all. I'll drop her off tomorrow around noon?" Emily said.

"That's fine mom, thanks." Lorelai said.

"Give our love to Rory." She said, and with a goodbye she was gone, and Lorelai sat next to Luke, placing herself in the same position she was in before.

"You don't mind Liz staying at my parents do you?" Lorelai asked.

"No of course not." Luke laughed at her question, and closed his eyes again.

"I should go and check on Rory, but I don't know if she wants to see me." Lorelai said, and looked up at Luke.

"Do you want me to go and see if she's okay?" Luke asked, and Lorelai smiled at him.

"Would you? Thanks babe." Lorelai joked and Luke made his way upstairs and Lorelai smiled at how close Rory and Luke were, they were more like father and daughter than her and Richard were.

"Rory, it's Luke. Can I come in?" He asked outside her door.

"I guess." Rory said quietly, and Luke walked in and sat next to Rory on her bed.

"You doin' okay?" He asked her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I was in denial, you know? Then today, when everyone was talking about it, shoving the paper in my face. It hit me. My dads a monster. I'm literally the consequence of.. that." Rory said, not being able to say the word as she was disgusted with the whole thing.

"You know your mom doesn't think of it like that don't you?" Luke told her, and Rory nodded.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stop me from thinking. What if she's secretly disgusted with me, what if I'm an awful thing that she has to stare at everyday that reminds her of the worst night of her life." Rory said, and tears fell down her face.

"You know that's not true, Rory. Your mom loves you, she'd give up all her limbs to keep you safe. You know she would." Luke told her.

"I know that, I do." Rory said confidently.

"And those kids in school? They just want drama. In a months time they'd of moved onto the next dramatic thing that's in the paper." Luke laughed as Rory laughed with him.

"I just- you hear about things like this, but you ever expect them to happen to someone you know, let alone your mom, and by your dad. The people who are supposed to of loved each other." Rory said, and wiped the tears that fell down her face.

"Why did he do it?" Rory said, and looked at Luke as tears fell from her eyes.

"How could he do it?" Rory cried, and placed her face into Luke's shoulder and cried, Luke held Rory in a hug as she cried. He let her get it all out of her system.

Around ten minutes later, Rory had calmed down and Luke released her from the hug and she smiled at him, wiping her tears with a sad laugh.

"Thanks." Rory said, and Luke looked at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being the father figure I always wanted. I mean, it would be a really downer if you sucked at it cause I kind of need one now that Christopher's.. gone." Rory said, with a pause and Luke smiled.

"It's my pleasure. Goodnight Rory." Luke said as she headed for the door as Rory was about to go to bed.

"Night Luke." Rory said, and Luke turned her light off and walked out the room and back down the stairs.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked, and Luke relaxed into the sofa.

"She's good. She'll be okay." Luke told her, and Lorelai smiled.

"You're a good dad, she's going to need you." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded.

"Well good thing I'm not going anywhere." Luke told her, and kissed Lorelai softly

 **THANKS FOR READING DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN! WHO WANTS MORE RORY AND LUKE FATHER/DAUGHTER MOMNETS? You all make me very happy**


	7. Chapter 7

C7:

It was the day of the trail. Rory and Liz were at their grandparents, and Lorelai stood in her and Luke's room looking at herself in the mirror as she rubbed her hands on her pant suit. Luke walked into the room in his suit and hugged her from behind, kissing the side of her head.

"We don't have to go you know, they aren't questing you." Luke told her, and she smiled.

"I need to do this. I feel like it's the last step." Lorelai told him, and he nodded.

"Okay, we should go." Luke told her, and Lorelai grabbed his hand and walked out of the house. Lorelai walked towards the taxi that was taking them when she heard someone yell "we're on your side Lorelai!" She decided to let it go and enter the taxi and took a deep breath and Luke grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"It's going to be okay. He's going to prison." Luke told her, and Lorelai looked down.

"And if he doesn't?" Lorelai asked.

"He will." Luke told her, and she nodded, choosing to believe that the justice system will do the right thing and send that man to prison.

They were sat in the stands as they watched Sherry tell the judge what happened that night, and Lorelai couldn't even look at the girl she blamed herself that much. If she'd of just gone to the police sooner, this young girl wouldn't have to share this horrific story. But here she was, explaining how Christopher had raped her after he broke into her collage dorm.

"I had my window open, and I remember that I was getting no fresh air, and all of a sudden there was a breath of cold air and I thought, finally, a breeze. I opened my eyes, and he was lay over me, his hands either side so his weight wasn't on him. I went to scream but he put his hand over my mouth and whispered 'sh sh sh' like you do to a baby when they cry." The girl explained through tears, and Lorelai felt sick. She looked over to Chris to find him staring at her, venom in his eyes. Lorelai looked away and back to the young girl.

"He held my mouth with one hand as he ripped of my shorts, and he looked me in the eye and told me not to scream, it will be over in a second. Christopher Hayden raped me in my college dorm room, he took my virginity, and then he ran." Sherry cried, and the judge told her to step down polity and the young girl cried into the arms of who Lorelai imagined was the girls mother. Sherry caught Lorelai's eye and shared a look that only people who had been though it would catch. The feeling of emptiness. Lorelai looked back down to the floor and Luke placed a hand on her leg.

"You okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said. And looked towards Christopher as the judge told the prosecutors to make a decision.

An hour passed, and the prosecutors were back, but for Lorelai it felt like years had passed.

"Do you find Christopher Hayden, guilty or not guilty of the rape of Shelly Keller and Lorelai Gilmore?" And silence fell in the room. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand as she took a deep breath. Hoping and praying that the words guilty would leave the woman's lips.

"Guilty." The woman said, and Lorelai let go of the breath she was holding as she looked towards Christopher, a look of annoyance on his face.

"I'll come for you, Lorelai. I'll find a way." Christopher screamed as he was taken down, and Lorelai stood up and walked out hand in hand with Luke quickly.

Once they were in the main hall Lorelai stopped walking and began to take deep breaths as she took it all in. She was free. Christopher was in prison and he couldn't hurt her again. She was free. Lorelai looked to Luke with a smile and smashed her lips into his, her hands cupping his face.

"It's over." Luke told her as they parted.

"It's over." She repeated, and kissed him again, more softly this time.

"We should go and tell Rory, before she finds out from someone else." Lorelai said once they parted again. Luke and Lorelai walked out of the court and got into the taxi that took them here, and they left with a lot more hope for the future than they came with.

Lorelai knocked on her parents house, and waited for them to answer the door. Emily walked to the door quickly and opened it, starting at Lorelai as she waited for her to speak.

"Well?" Emily pushed, and Lorelai smiled at her.

"Guilty." Lorleai told her, and Emily pulled her daughter in a hug.

"You're free." Emily said as she released Lorelai.

"I am. Where's Rory? I should really tell her." Lorelai said, and Emily nodded, telling her she was in her room with Liz. Lorelai walked upstairs, glad that Luke had waited in the taxi, because he and her mother did not get on that well.

"Rory, come here for a minute." Lorelai said, and Rory walked over to her mother. Rory looked at her mother and knew the verdict instantly.

"He went to prison." Rory said, and Lorelai nodded.

"How long?" Rory asked.

"He got 25 years." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded.

"I'll be in my late 30's. I guess he's really gone this time." Rory said, looking down.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said, and Rory smiled sadly.

"Don't be, I'm not." Rory told her, and Lorelai hugged her daughter until Liz came in shouting for her moms attention.

"Hey little one? You ready to go?" Lorelai said as she picked up Liz and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yep!" Liz said happily, oblivious to everything around her, making Lorelai smile. Knowing there was at least one person who didn't look at her with pitty, she dreaded the day she'd find out. Rory brought her out of that thought when she told her she had everything and was ready to go.

"Wheres Luke? Please tell me he's not with grandma downstairs, he might have a butcher knife in him." Rory joked and Lorelai laughed.

"He wouldn't even leave the taxi." Lorelai said, and the two girls laughed as Liz held on to her mom and began to fall asleep.

"No, princess you need to stay awake for a little bit longer." Lorelai said, knowing that if she slept now she'd be awake most of the night. It was 7pm, and Liz normally went to bed around 9pm, so that she'd at least wake up later than 6am, which when you have a child under the age of three, is considered a days full rest.

It was 7:30pm when they got home and they decided that they head to the diner for some food, Luke stood behind the counter plating up the food as Lorelai and Rory laughed at Liz trying to get into the seat by herself.

"Look at her with her little concentration face." Rory laughed in awe of her younger sister.

"Liz, baby, why don't you let me help you up." Lorelai laughed.

"No!" Liz shouted softy and Lorelai backed off.

"Sorry I offered." She said jokingly. Luke then gave Rory and Lorelai a plate with their burgers, placed a plate of chips in front of Liz with a bowl of chicken nuggets and he sat next to Lorelai as he placed down his burger. They ate, they laughed and they forgot all about their worries. Because it was over. It was done. Christopher was in jail, and they could continue on with their life.

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! GOT IDEAS? MY PM'S ARE OPEN, I HAVE A REQUESTED OS COMING TOMORROW!


	8. Chapter 8

C8:

A month had passed, and everything was finally back to the way it was before Christopher showed up 4 months ago, Lorelai was at work staring at her engagement ring, that's when it hit her that they'd said as soon as everything was back to normal, they'd get married. It was 9pm, so she knew Luke would be at the diner, and that Rory would be babysitting Liz like she did every Wednesday because Luke and Lorelai worked late. Lorelai asked Michel to cover the desk because she had something important to do, and ran out the inn. She drove straight to the diner and was happy when it was empty.

"Hey." She said, and kissed him softly when he turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, knowing she was supposed to be working late.

"Well, I was doing my daily admiring of my ring when I suddenly remembered, that you said once everything had died down, you'd marry me." She said with a wink, and Luke looked at her with shock.

"Let's get married. Tonight." Lorelai said with a large smile.

"Tonight?" Luke questioned, and Lorelai stood in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Well we've been putting it off and putting it off and I don't wanna wait anymore! I'm tired of waiting!" Lorelai said, and Luke shut her up with a kiss.

"So you're in?" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm in, but not tonight. There's not enough time. Tomorrow. We leave in the afternoon, where should he get married?" He said, and she smiled and smashed her lips into his.

"Italy. It will be warm. Me, Rory, Liz and my mother will go and get a dress from Italy's fancy shops, you, your sister, TJ, and my dad can go and get your suit. And we'll meet at the beach at sun rise. And we'll get married." Lorelai smiled, and Luke smiled back at her.

"You've got his really planned out haven't you." Luke laughed.

"Came to me in a dream." She told him, and kissed him again.

"See you at home, husband to be." Lorelai flirted, and ran home, yelling upstairs to Rory that she needs to pack because she was getting married tomorrow night, earning an excited scream from Rory, and a confused shout from Liz.

The day morning, Emily and Richard ran into the house.

"I booked the best pastor I could find this short notice, he's an Italian priest." Emily said, and Lorelai smiled at her Mom as Luke began to get everyone in the taxi to go to the airport.

"I'm getting married." Lorelai grinned.

"You're getting married." Emily smiled back, and Lorelai let out an excited squeal as she hugged her parents.

"Let's go!" Luke's sister said, and Lorelai and her parents got into the taxi and they made their way to the airport.

They arrived in Italy at 3am and Rory came out with the plan she organised with the list she could get of her mother last night.

"Okay, so, were going to the hotel, getting into the rooms, unpacking and then sleeping until 11am. Then, at 12pm, we will meet in the lobby, the girls will go and get the dress, the lads will go and get the suit. Except Liz, because she wants to shop with the guys. Then, at 5pm, we will all head back to the beach, Lorelai will get ready in one rented room at the huts near the beach, and Luke will get ready in the other one, far far away. Whilst they're getting ready, TJ and Liz will get the decorations ready. Then, at 7pm, everyone will be seated, and the wedding will begin! Everyone clear!" Rory shouted and everyone shouted yes at her, and they made their way to the hotel.

"Okay the rooms are, me, Elizabeth, mom and Luke in room 6, Liz and TJ in room 7 and grandpa and grandpa in room 9. Go!" Rory shouted and everyone hurried to their room.

"You're very bossy." Lorelai laughed.

"I'm the maid of honour, its my job. Now go!" Rory said, and they hurried into the lift as Luke held a hardly awake baby Liz in his arms.

"I wish Sookie and Jackson were here." Lorelai said.

"She told you she wished she was here too, but she can't fly because of how far along she is." Luke told her, and Lorelai smiled at him as they continued to head to their room.

The next morning the alarm went off and Rory was shouting at her mom and Luke to get out of bed, that time was short. It was 11:45 when everyone was ready and in the lobby as they waited on Rory for their next instructions.

"Okay, the girls will go this way, guys and Liz, you go that way. Remember 5pm, the beach. Be there." Rory told them all, and they all went to where they were supposed to be.

Lorelai looked around at wedding dresses with Rory as Emily admired Liz who was sat on her knee.

"This is nice." Lorelai said, as she pulled out a long dress, that would tail across the floor, it had a open slot down the left side, and the straps and top were covered in gold beads.

"Mom that's gorgeous! It's so.. you!" Rory said with pride.

"I know right!" Lorelai agreed.

"Go try it on!" Rory encouraged, and Lorelai went though to the back. Rory sat on the chairs next to Emily.

"You ready to see mommy in her dress?" Rory asks Liz, and she smiled.

"Yes! Yes!" Liz said with the same enthusiasm Rory was feeling. Lorelai walked out and the dress fit her perfectly, showing of all her features. Rory beamed at her mom, and Emily began to tear up.

"Lorelai, you look beautiful!" Emily told her, and Lorelai smiled.

"I do don't I." Lorelai smiled, as she looked in the mirror.

"I think Luke might fall on his face when he sees you. You look stunning mom." Rory smiled, and Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror with the biggest grin. This was the dress. Lorelai went to pay but Emily insisted she do it, telling her she always imagined paying for her wedding, so it was a done deal. They all made their way back to the beach and began to get ready, ignoring Rory as she stressed about it being 10 past 5.

Luke picked out a suit that had Liz crying.

"You look handsome, my big brother. I can't help it." Liz said, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Jeez." He said, and TJ came behind him and patted him on the back.

"This is the one man." He said. It was a navy suit that Richard had spotted, and Luke remembered a conversation he had with Lorelai awhile back and her telling him she always imagined him in a navy blue suit as she walked down the aisle, so it was a done deal. They bought the suit and began to head back, hoping that Rory wouldn't be waiting for them as it was a little after five and she was punctuality obsessed.

At exactly 7pm, TJ, Liz, Emily, and Baby Liz were all seated, as they waited for Lorelai. Luke was stood on the podium at the front, and trying to ignore TJ as he went on about how his wedding was the best day of his life, and was happy he was part of his. Everyone stopped talking as music began to play, and Luke looked over and smiled as Rory walked up, throwing petals to the floor and standing a podium down on the opposite side of Luke. Then, he looked up and saw Lorelai, who was walking down the aisle arm in arm with her father as he gave her away. Emily held back her tears as she smiled. Granted, this is not the wedding she had imagined for her daughter, but if Lorelai was happy, she was happy. Luke stared at Lorelai with admiration as she walked up the aisle. As she got to the top, the hired photographer sat at the back taking pictures of the moments.

"You look amazing." Luke beamed at Lorelai and she smiled.

"Not lookin' to bad yourself. I see you listened when I said I imagined you in navy." She said, and they smiled.

"Family, we are gathered here to witness the wedding of Lucas Danes, and Lorelai Gilmore. I shall get started on the vows."

"Do you, Lorelai Gilmore, take the, Lucas Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said with a large smile.

"Do you, Lucas Danes, take the, Lorelai Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said a smile, as she beamed at him.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that Luke kissed Lorelai passionately on the lips as she pulled herself closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone cheered as they parted with large grins.

It was 11pm, Rory had decided to stay in Emily and Richards room with them and Liz to give Luke and Lorelai their privacy, and as everyone retired to bed, after they'd celebrated in the hotel bar, Luke and Lorelai decided to head into town, celebrate in style.

"Were married." She said to him as they walked down the streets of Italy.

"Were married." He repeated.

"Everything worked out in the end didn't it." Lorelai smiled.

"I guess it did." Luke agreed, and they walked into the first bar they saw and drank their body weight in alcohol.

It was 6am when they headed back, they weren't that far out from the hotel, and time got away from them, when people heard they'd just got married, they were buying drinks for them, they getting drinks on the house, so they were very drunk. They stumbled into the entrance of the hotel and shushed each other as they walked into the silent lobby. They began to laugh at something Lorelai had said, and when they turned the corner they bumped into Richard and Emily, and they stood still.

"Have you both only just got back?!" Emily asked them with shock.

"Pfft, no." Lorelai said, "yes." She continued, and laughed.

"Get to bed." Richard said, and they both nodded and stumbled away as they laughed hand in hand.

"She looks happy." Emily smiled.

"Because she is." Richard smiled back.

Luke unlocked the door and as soon as it was shut, Lorelai's lips were on his, layers of their clothes came off and scattered across the room as they made their way towards the bed, their lips not parting unless Luke payed attention to her neck, earning him a pleasurable sound coming from her voice. Lorelai bumped into the wall next to the bed and brought his face up to hers, kissing him, her tongue begging for entrance that he accepted seconds later hungrily. Luke unclipped her bra as they fell onto the bed, Lorelai smiled up at him as their lips parted. Lorelai smashed her lips into his as Luke entered her, and they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

C9:

Lorelai woke up to the extra loud banging on the hotel door, and all Lorelai remembered was that there must of been alcohol. And a lot of it, if her headache counted for anything. She heard Luke grunt at the noise and his arms flopped onto the bed when Lorelai got out of his hold and placed a robe on. She looked to the floor to find their clothes from the night before all over the floor, she laughed and picked it up, throwing it into the suitcase. The knocking then came back, and her head banged along with it and she walked towards it. An unhappy Rory stood in front of her.

"6am?! Rory shouted and Lorelai held in her laugh, and Rory stood and stared at her as she stood in front of the door.

"Sorry mom." Lorelai said sarcastically, and Rory shook her head.

"We have to be at the airport in 4 hours. Get ready." And Lorelai sighed and nodded.

"You're hungover, great." Rory said, and told her to hurry and walked off. Lorelai shut the door and got back into bed.

"We have to be ready and meet them in the lobby in an hour." She quietly, and Luke opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.

"Never have been this hungover. I feel like I have an elephant sat on my head." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded.

"Join the club, babe."

Lorelai and Luke were ready in less than forty minutes, and they decided to leave the suitcases in the room and would beg TJ to come and get them, but more likely, her mother would have a hotel worker get them. Lorelai placed on some sunglasses and passed Luke a pair and he looked at her.

"I don't wear sunglasses. Ever." Luke told her, and Lorelai swallowed her aspirin, and looked back at him.

"Just trust me." She said, and they walked out the room. Heading down into the lobby was fine as there was no loud noises, but when they reached the lobby, Lorelai faked a cry at the noise and Luke placed a hand on his head. They walked up to the family and sat down on the couch, Lorelai placed her head in her hands and Luke rubbed his temples.

"Well would you look at the newly weds, looking happier than ever." Rory joked and Lorelai gave her a look as Rory backed off, raising her hands.

"Momma dadda!" Liz screamed, and they both flinched at the pitch.

"Elizabeth hunny, your parents aren't well, why don't you come with me and grandpa and we'll get some food?" Emily said, and Liz took her hand with a smile and a an excited okay.

"You two coming?" TJ asked them as they all headed to the restaurant.

"The thought of food makes me want to puke." Luke told them.

"I want to go to bed." Lorelai said, and Rory sighed.

"I'll come and get you in two in an hour. Get some sleep." Lorelai and Luke stood up and walked off, heading back to their room. They flopped onto the bed, and Lorelai rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They both enjoyed the silence. Knowing they'd celebrate their marriage when they felt better than they did right now.

Rory walked into her mom and Luke's room and laughed to herself as she watched them sleep away their hangover. She would enjoy waking them up. Rory turned on the lights and opened the curtains, laughing as she heard her mom fake a sob and Luke groan in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Luke asked her as he placed his head into his pillow.

"One day Rory I shall give you pay back." Lorelai told her as she pulled the cover over her face.

"We will miss our flight. Come on!" Rory shouted louder than she needed to, and Lorelai sat up and quickly ran to the bathroom. Throwing up the content of alcohol she submitted.

"You keep drinking, knowing you always throw up after. It's ridiculous." Rory shouted and Luke cringed at the level she spoke.

"Come on Luke!" Rory laughed, pulling the pillow from under his head.

"Right in this moment, I don't like you very much." Luke told her jokingly.

"I'll take it. Come on!" Rory said, and Luke stood up reluctantly and walked to the bathroom as Lorelai brushed away the taste.

"Come on." He said, taking Lorelai's hand.

"Battle the hangover together. Just think, one day we shall get revenge on the devil child." Lorelai said and stared at Rory as she laughed walking out the door.

They arrived back in Stars Hallow, and a hungover and jet lagged married couple, went straight to bed, asking Rory if she'd please get Liz to bed. Rory agreed, and they all placed their bags in the hall and went to bed. Rory decided that Liz would stay in her double bed, knowing she'd not sleep alone at this time.

"Come on princess." Rory said, and picked up Liz and carried her up the stairs.

"Where did your daddy go?" Liz asked curiously, and Rory swallowed before speaking.

"He left." Rory told him, and Liz didn't ask anything else, which Rory thanked whoever could be listening for. Rory got into bed and smiled as Liz began to fall asleep as soon as she was under the cover.

Luke and Lorelai shut their curtains and made the room as dark as they could and collapsed into the bed.

"Jet lag and a hangover don't mix." Lorelai complained.

"Tell me about it." Luke replied.

The next day was a Friday, ad Rory decided she'd go back to school and get the work she needed to catch up on. but not until her mom had something to say.

"You can have another week off, they said two weeks, it's only been 9 days. And it's a Friday!" Lorelai said as she watched Rory get her shoes.

"I'll miss everything, and I can't catch up properly as it is. I'll be fine, I'll call you if anything happens." Rory smiled.

"Promise?" Lorelai questioned, and Rory laughed.

"Promise." Rory replied.

"Let the poor girl go to school." Luke laughed as he walked down the stairs.

"At least someone's on my side. I'll see you both later." Rory said and left the house.

"She'll be okay right?" Lorelai asked Luke as he put on his shoes.

"Have you met Rory? She'll be fine, Lorelai. She's a strong girl." Luke told her, and Lorelai agreed.

"You going to work today?" Luke asked.

"Nope, I'm spending the day with Liz, I feel like we haven't had a day with just us in a while." Lorelai said and Luke smiled.

"Hop in the diner for lunch. See you later, I love you. Mrs Danes." He said with a wink.

"Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it hasn't it. Mrs Lorelai Danes." Lorelai said, her hands gesturing the words. "I love you, she told, and kissed him goodbye before he left.

Lorelai turned to Liz and picked her up with a swing.

"You feel like going shopping?" Lorelai asked her and Liz smiled.

"Yeah!" Liz shouted, and Lorelai laughed as they went upstairs, talking about how they'd spend their day.

Lorelai had just placed Liz in her car seat when she heard her name being shouted by Babette as she and Patty ran towards her.

"Where have you been? It's been a week and no ones seen you!" Patty asked her.

"Oh you know, around." Lorelai smiled.

"You're tanned suga! Did Luke take you away on holiday? Was it nice? Was it romantic?" Babette said, hammering her with questions.

"Very romantic." Lorelai said with a smile and Babette and Patty awed for them.

"And how are you sweet peas doing?" Babette asked, waving at Liz as she sat in car.

"They're great. I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go, I'll catch up with you later." Lorelai told them, and with a quick bye, Lorelai got into the car and drove out of town. Lorelai drove past Luke's and slowed the car down as she watched him interact with a customer. Lorelai looked closer and found it was a woman who looked to be flirting with him, Lorelai smiled to herself when she saw that Luke was not interested. Luke looked up and stopped Lorelai, she placed two finger towards her eyes and then to him, before winking and driving away, continuing to laugh at herself.

"You're mommy is a very funny woman, Liz. I hope you know that." Lorelai said.

"I do." Liz said and Lorelai smiled at her 19 month old and melted inside as she smiled at her.

Lorelai walked into Luke's with Liz in her arms and six shopping backs in her hands, three in each.

"Help. Help." Lorelai said sarcastically as she walked in, holding her daughter up as she began to fall asleep.

"Listen Luke, if you don't help me I will end up dropping our daughter. That wouldn't necessarily be a good start to a marriage would it." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed and took Liz off her.

"Marriage?!" Lorelai heard someone scream, shocking Lorelai as it came from behind her.

"You got married! That's why you went away!" Babette shouted.

"Yeah." Lorelai laughed as the whole diner began to look at them.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Babette shouted and pulled Luke and Lorelai in a hug as they laughed.

"Thank you Babette. You'll get pictures soon I promise." Lorelai told her, and Babette grinned massively.

"I'll have to tell Marty! Congratulations you two love birds!" Babette said and ran out and into the town, spreading the gossip.

"Go go! They'll be in here in swamps! They will attack!" Lorelai said seriously as everyone began to head to the diner.

"Go!" Lorelai pushed him and he laughed an 'okay' as they ran up the stairs. Once in the empty apartment that only held a couch and a table, Lorelai placed the bags on the floor with a sigh.

"They are heavy." She complained, and walked up to Luke after he placed a happily sleeping Liz on the couch with a blanket.

"Hi." She said with smile and kissed him softly.

"You do realise we have to go down eventually, we can't hide up here forever." Luke told her, grabbing her waist.

"I know. I just want it to be us for a little longer. You do realise by marrying me you married the town right? I mean, they are obsessed with me." Lorelai joked.

"Oh I know, you're a star round here." Luke said with a smile, and Lorelai kissed him again.

Once they arrived home, Lorelai placed Liz in her bed as she continued with her nap, and sat on the couch and took in the silence. Looking at the clock she noticed that Rory would be home soon, a smile crept on her face as she realised Rory must of had a good day, because she didn't get a phone call, and Rory never broke her promises. Lorelai then realised it was Friday, meaning she had Friday Night Dinner in a few hours. So Lorelai took the chance and closed her eyes, and she must of drifted off, because when she next woke up, it was the bang of the front door, and an hour had passed, standing up to wake Liz she heard Rory call her.

"Mom, you home?!" Rory shouted as she walked into the house.

"Living room!" Lorelai shouted back, Rory walked in and smiled.

"Good day?" Lorelai asked.

"It was actually yeah. Luke was right, no one even spoke out it today." Rory smiled, and Lorelai released a breath of relief.

"Where's Liz?" Rory asked.

"I was about to go and get her up, she's napping." Lorelai said, and Rory began to climb the stairs behind her mom.

"Is Luke coming to dinner tonight?" Rory asked.

"He's working late tonight, it's Cesar's birthday." Lorelai told her, and Rory nodded before entering her room to get ready.

"Come on little on, let's get you ready." Lorelai said as she picked out an outfit for Liz as she sat on her bed.

"What about this?" Lorelai said and held up a small white dress, with black little flats.

"Pretty." Liz said with a nod, and Lorelai helped her get ready and put her shoes on before braiding her hair. Liz ran into Rory's room as Lorelai began to get ready, and Lorelai went to get ready. Lorelai decided on a knee high black dress with small black heels and her white long coat, she curled her hair slightly and walked into the hall way and bumped into Rory, who decided on a floral dress that hit her thighs and small white heels.

"Don't you look dashing tonight." Lorelai winked at Rory.

"Back at ya'" Rory said with a wink, and they followed Liz down the stairs and into the car. Lorelai stopped outside Luke's to get her and Rory some coffee and Liz some juice. She walked in and Luke eyed her.

"You look beautiful." He told her before kissing her. She smiled at him with agreement and kissed him back.

"Two coffees and-" Lorelai said, but Luke stopped her.

"And a juice, I know." He laughed and Lorelai clicked her fingers before saying, "oh shoot, I forgot you stalked me and my children." Shaking his head Luke poured the coffee and placed the juice down on the counter. Lorelai placed the juice under her arm and picked up to two coffees.

"I'll see you at home. Love you." She said, and walked out as Luke laughed and wiped down the table before seating the family who arrived as Lorelai left.

"So Lorelai, how's married life?" Emily asked as they sat eating.

"It's been a week, but so far so good." Lorelai smiled.

"And Rory, I hear you went back to school today? Was everything okay?" Emily asked Rory.

"It was fine, better than fine. It was like it was before." Rory nodded, and eat her chicken.

"Will Elizabeth be coming on Monday?" Emily said looking at Lorelai.

"Yeah I'm back at work so it's all back to the normal next week." Lorelai told her, and Emily nodded.

"Good I'm glad." Emily said, and they went back to eating and Rory changed the subject to how beautiful Italy was, setting the conversation for the evening.

 **Sorry that this is so short but I've been having some family issues and stuff going on, so I know it's not the best. Please review, I do read all of them and if I could reply I would! You're all so great! Please be patient with me for awhile. If you have any requests for a one shot or fic you'd like to see, PM me, I have three to write, so those who are waiting, i am working on them! Thanks again.**


	10. Chapter 10

C10:

It had been a month, and as they took in the normal, Luke and Lorelai walked though town, hand in hand taking in the peace that they finally have. Christopher went to jail. They were married. Lorelai had the life she always dreamed off.

"Its nice, the peace." Luke smiled to Lorelai, and she smiled back.

"Yes it is." She grinned, and placed her head on his shoulder as they walked home. It was peaceful, until it wasn't.

"Luke! Lorelai!" Babette screamed as she ran towards them, continuing to scream their names.

"Babette what is it?" Lorelai said, worried.

"The police our outside your house! They have Liz and Rory in a police car!" Babette told them, and as the words sunk in Lorelai ran faster than she thinks she ever has, Luke quickly followed.

"What's happening?" Lorelai shouted as she reached her house to find 2 police cars and six officers outside her house.

"Christopher escaped, and we think he's on his way here. He developed a great need to harm you and your family after the trail for his abuse on Sherry, the young girl he attacked. You should really find somewhere to stay, and ring your parents, they should leave too. We will be staying here tonight so you have all night and day tomorrow to find somewhere." The officer told her, but Lorelai didn't hear anything after 'harm your family.'

"I erm, need to ring my mom." Lorelai stuttered and got her phone out her bag.

"Hey mom, Christopher escaped, so when you get this please get on a plane and go anywhere. I'll ring you tomorrow." Lorelai told the voicemail and turned around when she heard Rory cry her name.

Rory hugged her tight and cried as Luke tried to calm down a scared almost two year old.

"He's coming for you mom, you know he is." Rory cried, and Lorelai's heart ached at her daughters fear.

"It's going to be okay. We will leave tomorrow morning." Lorelai told Rory.

Two hours later and Rory and Liz were finally asleep. Lorelai shut Rory's door and went downstairs and finally broke down in Luke's arms.

"It's never going to be over, is it?" Lorelai cried, and Luke held her tighter as she cried.

"It will, we'll leave tomorrow. And we won't come back until you feel safe enough. We have the money." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded.

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch, both of them to protective of their children to sleep. Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest, her legs curled over, and Luke had his arms over her, as they tried to watch TV. They began to relax when they heard a lot of commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, and they both stood up and went to the window to find Chris with a knife as the officers circled him with guns. Lorelai stepped back from the window and stood near the couch as Chris began to bang on the front door.

"Mom? What's going on?" An awoken Rory said as she came down the stairs.

"Rory go and get your sister and pack as much as you can for you and Liz.." Luke said and told Lorelai to do the same as he went followed them up.

"It's dad isn't it. He's outside." Rory said with fear.

"Rory, please. Just do it." Lorelai told her and she nodded, running upstairs, grabbing her suitcase and packed as much as she could, and did the same for Liz before she woke her up.

Luke and Lorelai packed their bags, and Luke went to the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a bag with £150,00 from the safe, which was some of the money his mom and dad left for him which he never thought about spending until now, it also had some of his own money in that he saved for a rainy day, and right now he's especially glad he did.

"You ready?" He asked Lorelai and she nodded, they went down stairs and the police took them outside and tried to get them into the car best they could, the police stopped them at the front door as they heard Christopher begin to shout.

"Come on Lorelai. Leave the house. Talk to me." Christopher said, and the police rushed them all back into the house and Lorelai held Liz tighter as she put her head in her neck.

"A police car will be around they back, they will take you to the airport and they will not leave until you are on the flight to where ever you want to go. You follow the four officers at all times, you look at no one, you speak to no one. You don't question where you are going. Once you are at your destination we will be notified and then it's up to you, you either run for your life, or you stay in the place you land. We promise to let you know when we find him, keep us updated on your whereabouts." The officer informed them.

"I can't leave! I have school, and finals. Luke has a business! You have a business! We can't leave!" Rory shouted.

"We don't have a choice, Rory." Lorelai told her, and the officer walked away and talked into her phone as she got more information.

"Yes we do! We could hide in this country! I need to go to school, I need to get into Yale! Luke needs to run his business! You need to get your inn!" Rory shouted.

"I've just got off the phone with Liz, she had TJ will run the diner for a long as we need." Luke said, and Rory was about to protest when the officer came back.

"Christopher's gone, he's ran and the other officers lost him. He's out there and he's looking for you. Go now while you still can." The officer said, and Luke and Lorelai followed the officer and Rory wanted to scream as she followed them too. Her life was over, all because her dad couldn't do the one thing she ever wished from him. To stay gone.

They arrived at the airport, and waited for the officer to give them the two debit cards with all the money in. Both containing half of the amount. The police officer arrived and wished them look, and Luke looked towards his family.

"Where should we go?" He asked, and Lorelai looked towards Rory.

"Home maybe?" Rory said, and Lorelai looked at her.

"Listen, I know you're pissed it, I get it. Trust me I do. I was your age when I ran and I spent the two years I should of spent in college hiding with you in a small apartment in Paris working as a maid in the building. I didn't have a choice. And now, we don't have a choice. Christopher is coming for us Rory, and if we don't run he will find us, and maybe he won't kill you but he'll damn right kill me and I'm not really in a dying mood. So quit moaning and choose somewhere!" Lorelai told Rory, and she put her head down whilst saying sorry.

"How about London?" Rory suggested and Luke and Lorelai smiled.

"London it is." Luke agreed, and Lorelai held Liz as Luke bought the tickets. They all then boarded a plane as headed to their first destination, but Lorelai knew from experience that it wouldn't be there last. Christopher knew people, and they'd find them. Lorelai gave them 2 months until they had to head somewhere else, because Christopher was on his way. Lorelai placed her head back on the seat and took a deep breath. Knowing that no matter what happened, they'd find a way, they always did.


	11. Chapter 11

C11:

Renting an apartment wasn't as hard as they first thought. Sure, when they arrived in London, they had no idea what they were going to do. They had a 15 year old who was stressing about finals in 2 years, and a toddler, and they we're on the run from someone who should love them, well, Lorelai and Rory anyway.

The jetlag was something they could come with, as they all slept for most of the flight. Luke had told them to head into a restaurant and get some food, and said that he'd come and get them when he'd got a place for them to stay, and as he passed her one of the cards, he kissed Lorelai goodbye and walked off into London. Rory carried her and Liz's bags on her shoulders and Lorelai carried Liz and her bag, Luke went with his. They headed into the restaurant and ordered their food.

"We'll be home in time for your finals Rory, I promise. You'll get into Yale." Lorelai told her and Rory smiled.

"Thanks, I'll just study whilst underneath the mess of the situation." Rory joked and Lorelai laughed as she placed Liz into a chair.

"Let's order I'm starving." Lorelai said, and they looked at menus.

Luke wondered into the real estate office and waited for ten minutes until he was seen.

"Luke Danes is it?" The real estate worker asked.

"Yeah." Luke said as he sat down.

"Oh American, here on business?" He asked him.

"Something like that." Luke laughed and they got to work.

"Okay, so in the price range you're looking at for each month, there is a two bedroom apartment in a quiet street on fifth. It had a kitchen area, that leads off into the living area, now, one of the bedrooms is on the down floor, around the corner of the living room, just near the stairs, and then you have the other room just upstairs, then to the right you have a bathroom and to the left you have just an empty basement. The apartment building is called St. Mary's, and has 10 floors, this apartment is on the 5th floor, with another 3 apartments on it." He told Luke and he nodded.

"It's £120 a month, not including the gas and electric and water. Now, we can connect all of that within this agency for no extra cost, and we would just add all the amount you use into the rent. Sound good?" The realtor asked.

"It does." Luke nodded.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asked Luke.

"We do." Luke said, and they shook hands before he was handed two sets of keys and Luke left and headed to the restaurant they were at.

They all now stood inside the empty apartment that held only three beds and two closets. One king size in the downstairs, and two singles in the upstairs and one large closet in each room.

"Do we bother buying a sofa?" Rory asked and Lorelai looked down.

"It depends, he might not be as fast as last time. I mean, all he wanted was to see you, now. Now I don't know what he wants." Lorelai said, and Liz walked over and sat on the floor and Lorelai decided she wasn't going to accept that.

"We will buy four arm chairs, big ones, but cheap." She said, and Rory smiled.

"Im going to go upstairs and unpack and get some studying done, Paris is emailing me all the work." Rory said and Lorelai nodded, knowing they could trust Paris.

"Okay sweets." Lorelai said and Rory headed upstairs and placed her bag on the bed before pulling out some books and turning on her phone, placing in the new SIM card she'd been given and text Paris, letting her know she was fine and thanked her for sending her the work and making sure she'd get a chance to take her finals.

Luke came back a few hours later and guided the men who were bringing in the four chairs. Lorelai came downstairs and stood next to Luke as the men sat down the couches.

"Rory's studying, and Liz is trying her best to copy her, feels like the good times." Lorelai laughed as she told him quietly.

"We'll be back, and everything will be fine. I promise." Luke told her and squeezed her hand. Lorelai smiled to him before her phone rang.

"It's my mother, I'll take it outside." Lorelai said to Luke and stepped outside into the lobby of the 5th floor.

"Lorelai it's your mother, are you okay?" Emily said frantically over the phone.

"I'm fine, where are you?" Lorelai asked.

"Were staying at my old friend Freya's beach house in LA. I got your call and tried to ring you back but you didn't answer so we hopped on a plane straight away. Where are you?" Emily asked.

"London. Rory's idea, don't ask." Lorelai laughed, leaning her back on the wall.

"I can't believe it's come to this. I mean, we lived a peaceful life." Emily told her.

"Yeah." Was all Lorelai could reply with, because 14 years ago, Lorelai was hiding her and Rory in a one room apartment in Boston working as a maid.

"So you're all okay?" Emily asked her.

"Were fine. I'll keep you updated and let you know when you can go home." Lorelai said and Emily replied with an ok.

"I'll have to go, it's late here." Lorelai said.

"Okay, ring me if anything happens." Emily said.

"I will, bye." Lorelai said, and put the phone down and walked back into the apartment that was now her home.

Luke and Lorelai were sat on the chairs watching the small TV Luke managed to get on the market and put the U.S news on to find a shock.

"Rapist Christopher Hayden escaped from prison three nights ago, reports from Lorelai's home town are frantically searching for her and her family as they have been reported missing. If anyone has information on their whereabouts contact Boston police."

Lorelai stared in shock as Luke struggled to process what was happening.

"We're missing people." Lorelai said.

"I guess we are." Luke replied, and they then heard Rory come running down the few stairs.

"We're missing people! It's all over news!" Rory said.

"I know, but as long as your dad-" Lorelai said and Rory interrupted her, "Christopher."

"As long as Christoper doesn't find us, we'll be fine." Lorelai corrected and Rory nodded.

"Do you think we'll ever go home?" Rory asked.

"I don't know hon, but I hope so. It's rubbish here. I'm bored." Lorelai joked and Rory and Luke laughed and Rory said her goodnights and went back upstairs. Luke and Lorelai went to bed not longer after, both thinking the same thing, but wouldn't say it aloud.

It had been two weeks, and it must of been around 11 at night and Christopher Hayden stalked around Stars Hallow in the shadows as he watched the police stalk the neighbour hood and Gilmore home. He looked up from the shadows slightly as he heard a voice shouting at the officers.

"I want to know where they are! She's my best friend!" Sookie begged.

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you that information." The officer said calmly.

"Then what can you tell me?!" Sookie cried.

"That she's safe, and as soon as we find Christopher she will be home." The officer said, and Sookie took a deep breathe.

"She can't miss the birth of my first child, she's my best friend, please, please find him." Sookie told them, and walked off. Sookie walked straight passed Christopher without knowing it was him.

"Christopher Hayden's medical tests have come back, everyone gather round." The lead investigator shouted. The officers gathered inside Lorelai's house.

"He's bi polar. He's more dangerous than we thought. Inform the town, inform Mrs Danes and let everyone know he's not to be messed with." He told them, and the officers scattered.

"Hello Mrs Danes. It's Officer Mills we have the medical information on Christopher."

"Bi polar?" Lorelai questioned down the phone as she paced Liz her breakfast with a smile, having got a pattern in this new life they lived.

"He's a lot more dangerous than we first thought. His mood could be guilty one minute and then he could be anger. He could be happy, then hysterical. Please watch your back." Officer Mills told her.

"I will, thank you." Lorelai said, and placed the phone of the side as the call ended.

"He's Bi Polar?" Luke asked her in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly as she ran her hands though her hair.

"They any closer to finding him?" He asked.

"They think he's still in Stars Hallow trying to get details on our whereabouts. But they have reason to believe by parents would be fine to go home, so I'll ring them later and let them know." Lorelai said and Luke placed his hands on her back as she walked into his hug.

"It will all be okay, we'll get home, and we'll live as if he never existed." Luke told her and Lorelai laughed into his chest.

"Hmm, I like that idea." Lorelai told him.

Christopher stood hidden behind the tree of the Gilmore house and listened as the police spoke.

"They've got their life together there, they'll be fine until we catch him." One said, and Christopher listened carefully as the next question was spoke. "Where are they again? England?" One asked.

"London." One said, quiet, but no quiet enough, and Christopher stepped back and into a branch. Catching the officers attention as they saw him.

"Christopher!" One shouted, and there was a chase around the town. Chris ran though the square as the officers ran after him, he ran past Taylor who watched in confusion, and then past Sookie and Jackson.

"That was him!" Sookie shouted, and everyone turned their attention to the chase. They all watched and Christopher got into a car and drove off, the officers chased him, but sadly lost him.

"I'm coming Lorelai, try and hide this time." Christopher said to himself, and pulled out his fake passport and robbed money and made his way to London.

The family made their way around the quiet area of London as they came back from a meal they had gone too.

"So grandpa and grandma went home?" Rory asked.

"Yeah they rang a few hours ago from their house. Still no word from the police though. Not since they rang to say he'd left Stars Hallow." Lorelai said as she walked hand in hand with Luke.

"Do you think he knows where we are?" Rory asked.

"I honestly don't know, if he does he's hiding well." Lorelai laughed.

"Maybe he was involved in a car crash." Luke joked and they all laughed and Liz began to lag behind and Rory picked her up.

"Is someone tired?" Rory said to Liz who nodded.

"We'll be home soon baby." Lorelai said.

"Big home?" Liz asked hopefully.

"No darlin, we have to stay for a little longer." Lorelai said deflated and Liz nodded and rested her head on Rory's shoulder.

"She's getting very heavy." Rory said, and Luke held out his arm to Rory who gave Liz to him thankfully.

"She's like holding four bricks!" Rory said as she shook her arms to get rid of the ache, and they laughed as Liz began to fall asleep in her dads arms. Little did they know Chris was landing in London as they spoke, and their peace was over.

Christopher landed in London, got a hotel room for a months stay, and began his search. He started in the town centre, looking in all the shops, and he must of spent hours looking for at least any of them that could lead him to Lorelai, any hint as to her whereabouts, but he found nothing. So he headed to the shopping centre, hoping that maybe she'd gone shopping.

Lorelai and Rory walked around the shopping centre to try and find some suitable clothing for the horrific weather London had.

"I don't think I've ever been this cold in my life." Rory shivered as they entered the inside of the mall.

"I thought 36 degrees was cold, it's 11 degrees and people are walking around in shorts! Look!" Lorelai said and pointed towards a young girl in shorts and Rory hit her arm down.

"Don't point!" Rory laughed, and Lorelai walked past the girl with an apologetic look before turning towards Rory and laughed.

"We need jumpers, jeans, coats, everything." Lorelai said and Rory looked around the stores.

"How about that?" Rory said, looking towards the large shop across from them.

"That's a pretty dress." Lorelai said, eyeing it up as they entered the store.

"When are we meeting Luke and Liz?" Rory asked as they looked at the warm clothes.

"An hour at the food court." Lorelai said as she picked out clothes.

"Warm clothes, mom." Rory said, and pulled the short dress out of her hands.

"But I want it." Lorelai complained.

"No." Rory told her with a laugh.

"Whatever, mom." Lorelai mocked, and Rory stuck her tongue out at her and put the dress back.

"Warm clothes." Rory reminded her.

"I got it." Lorelai said, raising her hands in defence.

Rory and Lorelai walked over to Luke and Liz with the plates of food and placed them on the table.

"We've got, pizzas, burgers, chips, two kinds of each drink they had, chicken, and anything else we could find." Lorelai said and sat down.

"How are you both so skinny? Honestly I'm curious." Luke laughed.

"We're just hashtag blessed baby." Lorelai told him and began to eat her burger. Luke shook his head with a laugh.

Once they were done, Lorelai and Rory sat back and sighed.

"I'm stuffed." Lorelai said.

"Same, I feel like I ate the whole food court." Rory said.

"I think you did." Luke laughed.

"You and Liz had some too, so we didn't eat the whole food court." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Did you buy some warm clothes?" Luke asked her and Lorelai nodded.

"Jumpers, coats, jeans, scarfs, everything you think we need, we got." Lorelai said.

"How many times did you have to take dresses off her?" Luke asked Rory with a laugh.

"Six times." Rory said.

"Impressive." Luke said with a smile.

"She's learning." Rory replied as if Lorelai wasn't there.

"I'm tired." Liz yawed and rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder as she picked up her daughter when they began to move.

"Me too babe, I plan on getting back and sleeping for at least a week." Lorelai said and Liz giggled slightly. Liz looked up, and her eyes squinted towards the man in the distance that stared at them. Lorelai looked to where Liz was looking and couldn't see anything.

"What you looking at sweet pea?" Lorelai asked.

"The man, he's over there." Liz said with a point, and Lorelai and Luke quickly looked to where she was pointing but Christopher had left that spot.

"What man?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory's daddy, I thought he left?" She asked and looked towards Rory who froze as she tried to find her dad in the crowd.

"Yeah he did." Rory said as she continued to look around.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Luke asked Liz.

"Yeah, he was stood right there near the photo booth." Liz said, and Rory ran towards it, Lorelai and Luke ran after her as Liz laughed in Lorelai's arms at the movement, not understand any of what was happening. Rory pulled out the pictures that were in the tube and looked towards them.

"He was here." Rory said, and showed them the pictures of Chris as he held up a note that said 'I'm looking, always.' And Lorelai turned around, looking around her.

"Get your bags packed, were leaving." Luke said, and they all followed Luke out of the centre very carefully to make sure they weren't followed, but they were.

"My parents said that her friend will let us stay at the beach house." Lorelai said as she entered the now empty living room as Luke sold the chairs to the needy neighbors for a cheep price.

"The landlord will collect the key from here tomorrow. We should leave." Luke said, and grabbed Liz and his bags, Lorelai grabbed her bags and Rory did the same as they did.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Rory said as they locked the door.

"Not for much longer." Lorelai said.

"We both know the longest place we've ever stayed is Stars Hallow, and that's only because Christopher didn't know where we were until a year ago. This is our life now. I get it." Rory said, and Lorelai looked at her with sad eyes.

"Rory-" Lorelai said but Rory shook her head.

"Forget it. Should we go?" Rory said, and they nodded and left the building and got a taxi to the airport to take them to LA.

Christopher arrived at the apartment and opened the door with a needle and found it completely empty. His anger taking over him he punched the wall.

"How could I loose them again?!" Christopher shouted to himself. He looked around the apartment and found that the whole place was completely. Not even a trace of them. Nothing. He'd lost them again. He slammed the door shut and walked out the apartment. He decided to go back to Stars Hallow, and hide out like he'd done before, and try and find out anymore information they had on them. And this time, he wouldn't loose them.

Luke placed the bags down in the beach house and Lorelai placed a sleeping Liz in one of the bed rooms.

"It's bigger than the last place." Rory said, looking around.

"The weathers not as bad either." Lorelai said with a laugh, but Luke saw right through it.

"I'm going to ring Paris, let her know so she can visit and give me her notes." Rory said, and Lorelai nodded at her and Rory walked upstairs. Once Lorelai heard the door shut after Rory, Lorelai sat down and cried silently into her hands, Luke sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"I thought it was over. I actually thought that I could be happy." Lorelai laughed sarcastically, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You can be, we just have to give it a little time." Luke told her, and she shook her head.

"It's been 16 years, and I'm back where I started, accept this time I'm ruining your life as well." Lorelai told him.

"You are my life, Lorelai. You didn't ruin anything." He told her, and she smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek gently, wiping her tears, before kissing her softly.

"Do you think it will ever end?" Lorelai asked him quietly as they parted.

"I think, he will either, spend the rest of his life behind bars, or spend the rest of his life looking for us. But it can be over whenever you want it to be, you just have to tell yourself that he can't control your life." Luke told her and she smiled at him.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too, now, let's unpack." Luke said, and Lorelai wiped her tears and smiled as they picked up the bags and took them up the stairs.

Christopher once again hid the shadows of Stars Hallow, trying to get any information he could on the Gilmore family and their little tag alongs. Christopher sat in his car with his window open across from the house, he noticed that there was only two police officers there, meaning that the case was coming to a close, or that they'd finally found somewhere safe to hide. Christopher listened closely to the conversation they were having.

"I can't believe he's making a 19 month old live a life on the run, and his own daughter who will probably miss out on her finals, her chances of getting into college, everything, just because his ex girlfriend got married. It's bazar." One officer said, and Christopher's eyes widened. MARRIED?! He thought to himself. When? How? Where? Were the questions that ran through his mind as jealousy rushed through him. Anger became his only emotion as he started the car and headed back to the hotel outside of town that he'd been staying at.

Two months passed, and the family finally had a routine going. Rory would study for a few hours, Paris would come over after school every Friday and stay the weekend due to the drive and they'd help each other with school work as Paris kept Rory updated on everything happening in Chilton. Lorelai smiled at the two teens as they gossiped and worked and she walked down the stairs and sat next to Luke, who grabbed the remote and turned the TV up with a conceded expression.

"What's up?" He asked her, and she looked at the TV as she heard her name.

"Lorelai Gilmore, Luke Danes and their two children, are still missing after Christopher Hayden escaped jail four months ago. Friends and family of the Gilmore-Danes beg that if you know anything about their disappearance that you contact Boston police as soon as possible."

Rory and Paris came down the stairs half way through, laughing and something and nothing, but their attention turned towards the TV and what they laughed at wasn't funny anymore.

"We're missing people? How? I thought the police knew where we were?" Rory asked.

"They did, but we moved." Lorelai told her.

"You've been reported missing for four months, the police are covering up your hiding so Christopher doesn't find you." Paris said, and everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"I'm loaded, and police do anything for the rich, including tell you the cover up of the number one major news in Hartford." Paris smiled and everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"We're missing people. Meaning that everyone in Stars Hallow thinks we're dead. Oh my god Sookie! We should ring her!" Rory shouted.

"We can't do that doll." Lorelai told her.

"Why not?!" Rory shouted.

"Because technically, you are dead. You need to be. By running away you faked your own death. Your locker at Chilton is a memorial. It's a big deal." Paris said.

"Not the right time for that sort of information, Paris." Lorelai told her and Rory began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Rory." Lorelai said as Rory held her chest as she took deep breaths.

"Now I know why Sookie stays away from stress. This sucks." Rory joked.

"Lorelai your moms ringing you." Luke said and passed the phone to Lorelai.

"Hey mom, nows not a good time-" Lorelai said, but her mothers words stopped her from talking.

"Lorelai, you need to come home. It's your father."


	12. Chapter 12

C12:

"What about him?" Lorelai said as she stood up straight and everyone looked at her.

"He had a heart attack, during a DAR party. We got him to the hospital but he died instantly. You need to come home because I can't do everything by myself and I need you to come home." Emily told her as she began to cry.

"When?" Lorelai asked as her face fell.

"A few minutes ago, I'm still at the hospital. Lorelai please just come home." Emily said, and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll see you in about 5 hours. Go home, mom. I'll be right there." Lorelai said, and put the phone down, and she sat down and didn't speak.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, but Lorelai just stared into space.

"Mom?" Rory tried, but the same, Lorelai just looked into the distance.

"I should go, I'll see you later." Paris said, and walked out the house after a hug from Rory. Luke and Rory looked at Lorelai and she stood up, scaring them a bit.

"We erm- we need to get home. Rory go and get Liz, leave the clothes here. We don't have time to pack." Lorelai said with no emotion, and Rory just looked at her.

"We can't go back, Christopher's still out there. What did grandma say? Did something happen?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I erm- Richard- da- grandpa, he had a heart attack. He died. He's dead. We need go, because we have to plan a funeral, and everything." Lorelai said, no emotion what so ever, kind of like a robot.

"What?" Rory said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'll go and get Liz, get in the car." Lorelai said, and Luke went to say something, but didn't, and him and Rory got into the car.

"He's dead? Grandpas dead! I didn't even get to know him that well!" Rory said to Luke as they stood outside, and she hugged Luke tight and cried.

Lorelai got Liz out of bed and walked down the stairs, the death hadn't hit her yet. She knew he was dead, she knew that she would never see her dad again, but it hadn't hit her properly. So she walked down the stairs, locked the front door, and got into the car after placing Liz in her car seat. Luke turned on the engine and they headed back, knowing the dangers of their return, but neither of them cared.

Once they arrived in Hartford, they all stayed in the car in the drive way of Emily's house.

"We should go in." Rory said.

"Yeah." Lorelai replied, and after a few more minutes of silence, Lorelai took a deep breath and got out the car, and headed straight to the door, Luke got out of the car and opened the door for Liz who grabbed his hand as they walked towards the front door behind Rory. Lorelai didn't even think to knock on the door, and just walked straight in the house.

"Lorelai?" Emily called as she walked into the hallway.

"Hey mom." Lorelai smiled sadly at her mom, and Emily hugged her daughter tight and began to cry silently. Lorelai hugged her mom back and they embraced each other, enjoying the moment.

"Where's Grandpa?" Liz asked innocently as she looked around, and Rory ran up the stairs as she cried and Lorelai and Emily separated and Lorelai walked towards Liz who was stood with Luke, Lorelai bent down in front of her.

"Sweetie, grandpa had to go away, but he wanted you to know that he'll miss you, a lot." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Did he go away like Rory's daddy did? Will he come back like he did?" Liz asked, confused.

"No, hunny, grandpa has to go away for a long time." Lorelai said and Liz nodded and hugged her mom as she looked sad.

"Lorelai I need your help with the planning, and the phone calls." Emily said.

"Luke, will you ring the police, let them know we're back." Lorelai asked him, and he nodded.

"You okay?" Luke asked her.

"I'm fine." Lorelai smiled, and Luke nodded at her, knowing that she wasn't, but also knowing that she'd accept his help when she was ready. So he left to make the call, and Lorelai walked into the kitchen with her mother to organise her fathers funeral.

Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch in the living room after everyone was in bed.

"We don't even get to go home. We have to hide out in my parents house." Lorelai said.

"Soon." Luke said to her, and she looked at him.

"You think they'll get him?" Lorelai asked him.

"I hope so." Luke said, stroking her hair as she lay on his chest.

"He wouldn't come here would he? When he finds out my dad died?" Lorelai asked him.

"Not if he has any brains." Luke said to her.

"But thats where we get a dilemma, because I don't think he does." Lorelai laughed, and Luke laughed with her.

"The funerals on Wednesday, you think he'll show up? It would be the perfect place to get us." Lorelai asked.

"The police will be there, so if he does, he won't be able to get anywhere near us." Luke said, before kissing her head softly.

"I miss our bed." Lorelai said as she became uncomfortable.

"You're not the only one." He laughed.

The next day, Lorelai woke up and jumped out her skin when she saw her mom sat across from her, watching her.

"Jesus! What are you doing?!" Lorelai said, jumping up from the bed.

"Just drinking my tea." Emily said, like it was normal for her to be sat in the chair in the corner of her old room.

"But why are you sat there?" Lorelai asked, and Luke began to wake up, looking into the corner and also nearly falling out the bed.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked Emily.

"Rory and Liz are still asleep, I was bored, and so I sat in this chair and drank my tea!" Emily explained, not seeing the problem.

"You're a freak." Lorelai laughed and got out of bed as her mother looked towards her offended.

"What did you call me?" Emily said, following her out, and Luke laughed to himself as he followed them down the stairs.

They were all sat eating breakfast when the house phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Lorelai said, standing up.

"Hello?" She asked down the phone.

"Hey there stranger. I hear your back at your parents. Sorry about your dad." Christopher said, and Lorelai put the phone down immediately and walked back into the dining room.

"There's police outside? Right?" Lorelai said, turning around.

"Of course, why?" Emily asked.

"Because Christopher just rang, was just making sure I wouldn't wake up tomorrow with him being a creep like you were this morning." Lorelai said and sat down with a laugh.

"He rang?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he's starting to have less effect on me. Like he's actually boring me, either leave, or go back to prison." Lorelai said, and took a mouth full of melon as everyone looked at her, and Luke tried to hold in a laugh as Emily's face.

Wednesday came, sooner than either of them would of liked. Lorelai stood in front of the mirror as she rubbed her hands on her clothes, smoothing them out. Luke walked in and smiled sadly at her from the door frame.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked her, and she nodded.

"I guess so." She replied sadly and grabbed his hand as they walked out and into the limo that her mother had ordered for the funeral. Luke began to worry about Lorelai. It had been a week, and she hadn't cried, he knew she was breaking, but he also knew that he hadn't fully hit her that her dad was dead, and he wanted to make sure he was there when it did.

The wake was awful, painful. Everyone is the room mourned the loss of their dear friend, their husband, their brother, their cousin, their grandpa and their father. Lorelai sat on the sofa in the living room, she didn't make eye contact with anyone, she couldn't. She couldn't even look up, so she just stared at the picture of her late father that was placed on the fireplace. Everyone moved around her, whispering things that she couldn't hear, she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Lorelai, how are you?" Christopher's mother asked, and Lorelai looked at her with shock.

"Yeah- I- we- erm-" Lorelai said, she couldn't form words. Why was this woman sat next to her? Was it about Christopher? Was he here?

"Lorelai it's okay. I know what Christopher did, and I don't accept it. He hasn't tried to contact me." Christopher's mom said, but Lorelai could see that she was lying, and she had to get away from this situation.

"I have to go and find Rory. It was nice seeing you." Lorelai said, and stood up, but Christopher's mother stood up with her, her eyes pleading.

"Please, Lorelai. He's my son. I need to know where he is. I need you to contact him." Christopher's mom begged.

"I can't do that. Now I really have to go." Lorelai said, and quickly ran through the crowd of people, leaving her behind.

Lorelai went outside and stood outside the pool house, away from everyone. She must have been stood there for about ten minutes before Luke came up at the side of her.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded.

"You found me." She said, and he looked at her with concern.

"Hey. What happened?" Luke asked her, and Lorelai had nothing to say, because the real question was what hasn't happened. Lorelai went to walk away but Luke stood in front of her, worry in his eyes.

"Lorelai?" He said, and she looked down.

"Don't." She said, looking down, her voice shaking.

"Don't what?" Luke asked.

"I have to be strong. I can't feel it, Luke. I can't-" Lorelai said, and breathed in her cries.

"It's normal to feel it, Lorelai. You need to. You need to grieve." Luke told her, but she shook her head, refusing the cries that were building up inside her.

"No. I don't want too." Lorelai said. "If I cry. I don't think I'll ever stop." Lorelai continued. Luke looked at her with sad eyes, and she looked at him.

"My dad died. He died." Lorelai said, and the pain hit her as she fell to the floor with a painful sob. Luke knelt on the floor as she cried painfully into his shoulder, holding him almost as tight as he held her.

"You're going to be okay." Luke soothed her, and she continued to sob painfully. Her cries broke Luke, he'd heard her cry but never like this. This was a different cry, this was a pained cry. This was the cry that she'd held in for a week. This was a cry for her dad. Luke held her as she continued to cry, he held the top of her neck as she hugged him, and he held her tight.

Luke walked Lorelai back to the house as she wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks. The house was emptying, and Lorelai looked towards the living room and found her mom looking at the picture of Richard. Lorelai walked towards her mom as Luke went to find Rory and Liz, and stood next to her.

"Can you feel him?" Emily said, as she looked up to her daughter, and Lorelai smiled to her mom.

"I can." Lorelai said, and took a deep breathe and she smiled slightly.

That night Lorelai lay on Luke's chest as they relaxed and enjoyed the quiet. The phone brought them out of their peace and Lorelai reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs Lorelai Danes?"

"It is." Lorelai replied, sitting up slightly.

"We heard that your back in Hartford, and we wanted to let you know that we have Christopher surrounded around the whole of Stars Hallow being he can't leave without being spotted. You are able to come home." The officer spoke.

"Really? Right now?" Lorelai asked.

"We would recommend another night, maybe two away. But yes, you are." The officer spoke, and Lorelai agreed to another two nights at her mothers house before going home.

"We can go home?" Rory said, as she entered the room.

"Friday." Lorelai said, and Rory smiled before running and hugging both Luke and Lorelai.

"I'm glad we can finally feel normal again." Rory said and she hugged her parents.

"Me too." Lorelai said, and the three laughed.

 **I know you're probably thinking "what? Police wouldn't let them come home if he was still there!" And I know that. But in order for me to move this story on, they have to go home. Thank you for reading. I've been having a hard time this last month, I want to thank you all for being so patient. So thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

C13:

The family arrived home on the Saturday, it was early morning, so they got into the house without being seen. They dropped their bags by the door and Luke carried a sleeping Liz to bed, and Rory hugged her mom tightly.

"I know you're trying to be strong, but it's okay. I know you're hurting because of Grandpa." Rory told her, and Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head and hugged her.

"How you feeling?" Lorelai asked her.

"I'm okay, I guess. I just wish I got to know him better." Rory confessed.

"Me too." Lorelai said, and Rory said her goodnights and made her way to bed. Lorelai sat on the couch just as Luke was coming down the stairs. Luke sat next to her, and she relaxed into his arms as he kissed her temple.

"You okay?" He asked her with a whispered tone.

"I'm okay." She lied, and Luke could tell that she was lying.

"You don't need to be strong with me, Lorelai." He told her in the same tone. And Lorelai moved her head into his shoulder and cried, her body shaking as she did.

"It's going to be okay." Luke told her, rubbing her back.

"I miss him." Lorelai cried, and Luke put his hands gently through her hair.

"I know." He said, and kissed the top of her head.

Luke realised that her cries has stopped, and he looked at her to find she'd fallen asleep on his chest, he smiled slightly, and nudged her reluctantly.

"Hmm." She said, moving her head more into his chest.

"Lorelai." He whispered, and she opened her eyes slightly.

"It's nearly five, we should go to bed." Luke said, and Lorelai yawned and nodded, sitting up. Lorelai headed upstairs as Luke turned off all the lights, hoping that tonight would be peaceful, and that they could spend the night in their own house without Christopher ruining it.

Once Luke got in their bed, Lorelai rolled onto her side and her eyes met Luke's.

"Where do you think he is?" Lorelai asked.

"Who? Chris?" Luke asked her, and she nodded.

"I don't know, far away I hope." Luke said, and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"He can't hurt you, Lorelai. I won't let him." Luke assured her, and she smiled at him.

"I love you." She said, and lay on his chest.

"I love you, too." He said, before kissing her head.

The next day, Lorelai woke up, and looked at the clock to find it was one in the afternoon, she rolled over and smiled as she saw that Liz had taken Luke's place in their bed.

"You're not daddy." Lorelai joked with Liz, who laughed.

"He's downstairs with Rory. I came with you because you were sad." Liz said, innocently.

"Thank you baby." She said, and squeezed Liz and she laughed.

"How about we go and get daddy to make us some dinner?" Lorelai said, and Liz nodded excitedly, and the two got out of bed and Liz ran downstairs.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking we could go and see Sookie? Let her know we're okay?" Lorelai said, before taking a bite of her bacon on toast.

"Sounds like a plan." Rory nodded, and the family sat at the table and ate breakfast, laughing at something Liz had done.

"You ready?" Luke asked Lorelai as she reached the door.

"Yeah." She nodded, and Rory opened the door. They quickly got into the car, hoping not to be seen as the two polices officers made their way around their part of town.

They arrived at Sookies a smile appeared on Lorelai's face as she was about to see her best friend after a long 6 months.

They all got out the car and headed to the front door. They laughed when they heard Sookie screaming that she'd get it. When the door opened, Sookie dropped the bowl and whisk that she was holding with a scream.

"Sookie?!" Jackson shouted and ran to the door, and froze when he saw the family they were all certain were dead.

"You're alive!" Sookie screamed.

"We are." Lorelai laughed, and Sookie pulled Lorelai into a tight hug as everyone entered the house, and they all sat and talked about the last few months, and Sookie informed them on town gossip.

"I need a picture!" Sookie shouted and stood up, grabbing the camera and placing Davey and Martha on Lorelai's lap as Liz crawled into Luke's. Jackson came behind them and sat them all in a position with Lorelai next to Luke, and Rory next to Lorelai.

"Go on, Sookie. Get in, I'll take it." Jackson said, and Sookie handed him the camera, and got behind Lorelai.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three." And they all smiled brightly as Jackson took the picture.

Sookie then rang everyone in town, letting them know that Lorelai and Luke were fine and that the family were home, but not to bother them as they don't want attention that could let Chris know they're back.

Once they were back home, Lorelai sat on the couch and looked at the time.

"Why don't you take the kids to go and see Liz and TJ, I'm going to head to the inn I think." Lorelai said to Luke, and he nodded.

"Sure, why don't you come with us?" Luke offered.

"I need to go to the inn, talk to Mia. Get everything in order again." Lorelai laughed, and Luke nodded.

"Okay, what time do you think you'll be back?" Luke asked.

"Late, probably about 10." Lorelai said, shrugging her soldiers.

"Alright, well, we'll be home around 9 so, I'll see you when you get back." Luke said, and kissed her before telling Liz and Rory they were going to see

TJ and Liz, and they left the house.

Lorelai was about to leave when she heard something upstairs, and with curiosity taking over her, she went to check it out.

"Hello?" She said, walking up the stairs and she wandered into each of the rooms.

"Hi there." Chris said from Liz's bedroom, and Lorelai froze, before running back down the stairs. Chris soon caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" Lorelai asked him.

"Because you deserve it. Telling people about our special night." Chris said, and she cringed at his words.

"You're such a coward. Thinking you could get away. You were stupid to even come back." Chris laughed.

"Rather a stupid coward than a spiteful rapist." Lorelai spat at him, and his hand soon met her face with extreme force and she almost fell to the floor, but Chris grabbed her hair and pulled her against the wall, letting go of her hair as her head hit the wall and placed a strong force around her neck with his hand, stopping her from breathing.

"How dare you say that to me!" Chris yelled, and Lorelai's eyes widen as he got closer to her.

"Chris- I can't- breathe." Lorelai gasped out. Chris began to laugh, and Lorelai quickly grabbed a picture frame that was on the side, and whacked it over his head with force and he let go, Lorelai used this to her advantage and ran up the stairs as she cried and tried to catch her breath. Lorelai ran into her and Luke's bedroom and hid behind the bed, and caught her breath. She then heard Chris coming up the stairs, and she began to mummer to her dad, hoping he was somewhere that could help her.

"Please, please." Lorelai chanted quietly. She then heard Chris banging the door open, and turned around and saw that he was jamming a knife into the door, she then rolled under the bed, holding her hand over her mouth to quiet her breathing. Lorelai could feel the blood at the back of her head from when he threw her on the wall, and she ignored it and focused on being as quiet as she could.

"Lorelai?" She heard Chris tune in the room and followed his foot steps.

"Come out come out where are you are." He sang, and stopped walking. He then went behind the bed, and before Lorelai could even process where he'd gone, he was pulling her out by her feet, and she let out of cried scream as he did. Once she was from under the bed, Chris squatted over her, and flashes from that night came rushing back to her as she stroked her cheek.

"You're still so pretty." He whispered, with a smirk. Lorelai looked at him and noticed the dark behind his eyes, the same she was the night he raped her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Lorelai asked him.

"I could never. I love you. So much." He told her, and kissed her, she fought against him with her hands, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them next to her head.

"Don't fight it Lorelai, you know it's your fault." Chris said to her, and began to kiss her neck, he loosened his grip of her left arm, and she slyly grabbed an ornament that was on the side, and once again whacked it over his head, he then fell off her and Lorelai stood and ran back down the stairs, tears streaming down her face as her cheek throbbed from the slap. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but he'd locked it. Turning around, Lorelai ran into the living room and saw him stood there, closing the curtains, before walking towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Lorelai cried, and Chris laughed.

"You deserve all of this. You're worthless." Chris spat at her, and he then continued to walk towards her, after pulling out the gun and holding up to her. Lorelai then ran back up the stairs and into the bath room, and once she'd locked herself in, she pulled her phone she'd took from the kitchen out of her pocket and rang Luke.

"Hello?" Luke said, and Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked.

Luke was sat with everyone, laughing as Liz and TJ told them about an event that happened in the diner during his absence when his phone rang. He excused himself from the conversation and stood in the kitchen.

"Hello?" He said, and as he heard Lorelai cry on the other end, worry filled him.

"Lorelai?" He asked worried, and then he heard a bang.

"He's here." Lorelai cried on the other end.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"Christopher, he's here. He has a gun." Lorelai whispered into the phone, but Luke could hear the fear and pain in her voice.

"Where are you?" Luke asked her.

"I'm at home. I need you too keep our children at Liz's. I love you. Always remember that." Lorelai cried, and then he heard a door being knocked down.

"Who's on the phone Lor?" Chris asked, backing her into a corner.

"No one." She lied, and Chris laughed, before punching her in the stomach and the she and the phone hit the floor at the impact of the air being knocked out of her lungs. Lorelai coughed as she tried to catch her breath on the floor. She could hear Luke on the other end, saying her name. And before she could grab the phone, Chris pulled her away by her hair, dragging her across the floor earning a painful scream from Lorelai.

The scream shook Luke to the core. And then the phone went dead. Luke then walked into the living room.

"Everything okay?" His sister Liz asked.

"I need to you watch Rory and Liz, Chris has Lorelai." Luke told her, too quiet for Rory or Liz to hear, who were in their own little world.

"Is she okay?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Luke said, and Liz agreed to look after Rory and Liz, and Luke ran out.

"Where's Luke gone?" Rory asked.

"Rory honey, something's happened with your mom. He's gone to help her." Liz said, and Rory felt her world fall apart.

Luke ran to his house, and saw a police officer just about to get into his car.

"He's in there." Luke told him, and the officer looked up to the house.

"Christopher, he's up there. He has Lorelai, and a gun." Luke told him, and the officer asked for backup as the others officers around the town gathered around the house at the alert.

"I'm going in." Luke said, and began to run in but he was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you do that." Another officer told him.

"My wife is in there." He shouted.

"I know, I also now what a difficult year it's been for you. But if you go in there, there's more chance of you both never coming out again that there is her." The officer told him, and Luke argued with the officer until he had nothing else to say.

It must of been about half an hour before the other officers came, and just as Luke was about to take his chance and run in, he was caught of guard by Rory shouting him.

"What's going on?" Rory cried, and looked at all the offices who surrounded the house.

"It's going to be okay." Luke said, and Rory hugged him, crying for her mother, them both hoping she'd make it out of there alive.

Chris dragged Lorelai by the hair into the nearest room, that happened to be Rory's, and threw her to the floor, before grabbing her again and pulling her onto the bed, laying on top of her.

"Please, don't do this." Lorelai begged as she cried.

"Why not? It's not like you're worth saving." Chris spat at her, and as he went to touch her thighs, he heard sirens outside, he slowly stood up and walked to the window, and Lorelai tried her best to breath as her cries and lack of air stopped her from moving.

"You called them!" Chris shouted.

"No. I didn't. I promise." Lorelai gasped as she caught her breath.

"Come on!" Chris shouted, and grabbed Lorelai's arm and dragged her down the stairs, when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Chris let go of Lorelai and she fell to the floor, her body giving up on her. Chris then walked to the front door and unlocked it, before walking back and grabbing Lorelai, placing an arm around her neck and dragged her to the door, and the whole town stood and watched as Chris held a gun to an emotionally and physically drained Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory cried, and tried to run to her, when she froze as she saw Chris holding a gun up to her.

"Christopher, drop the weapon. There's no escape." An officer shouted.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Chris laughed. "If any of you come any closer, I will kill her." Chris continued, and Luke stood next to Rory and caught eyes with Lorelai, and he could see how much pain she was in, and it killed him to know he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why are you doing this?" Rory asked Chris, and he looked at her.

"Your moms a bad person, Rory. She deserves it." Chris told her.

"What has she ever done to you, Chris? Mom loved you and you raped her! That was what you did. She didn't do anything!" Rory yelled, and Christopher looked at the daughter he had now officially lost.

"You wouldn't understand." Chris said, and held Lorelai's neck tighter as she began to fall unconscious.

"No! I understand perfectly. I understand that you forced my mom into having sex with you, got her pregnant, and then left her to raise me on her own! You came back after 15 years, but that doesn't remove the fact that, you weren't there for my 10th birthday when you promised that you would. Or the Christmas you promised to come and see me and you never showed up!" Rory screamed, and the whole towns heart broke.

"But I bet he was there to pick up the pieces wasn't he!" Chris shouted and pointed towards Luke.

"Yes, he was. He was there for my first steps, and my first word, and my first day at school! He was there to teach me how to ride a bike! He was there with my mom when I had an obsession with wanting to swim! He was there for all of that!" Rory screamed.

"Well, looks like you've made your choice on who your dad is." Chris said.

"You made that decision for me when you took off, and I'm glad you did. He's a better dad than you could ever be." Rory screamed. "Now let her go, you're the person who deserves to die!" Rory cried.

"Are you happy now, Lor? You've turned my own daughter against me." He said to her.

"You did that all by yourself." Lorelai crocked, but she began to grow extremely tired as her muscles ached.

"Don't talk to me like." Chris said, tightening his hold her her neck, stopping her from breathing.

"Chris please, let me go." Lorelai said, and Chris was about to speak when he saw a little girl running towards her.

"Liz!" Luke shouted, going after her.

"Mama! Mama!" Liz said as she wobbled as she ran. Liz froze in front of Rory and made eye contact with Chris, who suddenly found himself loosing his grip of Lorelai.

"Mama?" Liz said, and her voice made Chris look at Lorelai. Luke then grabbed Liz and picked her up, Luke looked towards Lorelai, and Lorelai mouthed 'I love you.', and Luke did it back, before Liz began to cry as he passed her to TJ. Chris then looked at Liz, and he saw that the little girl had the same colour eyes as Rory, and he imagined that this is what Rory would of looked like as a child. Chris looked at Rory, who was crying as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Chris, please. Give me back my mom. Don't make me grow up without her like I had to do with you." and Chris then dropped the gun on the floor, Rory's words hitting him like a knife. Officers then ran to Chris, but they stopped as he still had hold of Lorelai, Chris then let her go, and she ran to Luke's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying into his chest, and Rory fell into her aunt Liz's arms, crying.

"Don't ever let me go." Lorelai cried into Luke's shoulder.

"Never." Luke assured her, and she held him tighter.

Chris looked at the scene and jealousy ran through him, and before he knew it, the gun was in his hands, and he held it up.

"Mom!" Rory cried, and Lorelai turned around at the wrong moment, and Chris shot his gun.

 **MY GOD HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE REVIVAL?! IVE JUST FINISHED IT AND THE LAST FOUR WORDS HAVE GOT ME SO SHOOK! HONESTLY IM SO TRIGGERED! If you guys have any ideas on where you'd like this story to go, I'd love to hear them, and I'd definitely use them!**

 **I also want to thank you all for being so patient with me, these last few months have been very, very difficult, but I'm getting better and updates will (hopefully) be more frequent!**

 **I've also been writing this little one shot, (LL) and if you'd like to read it let me know! ;))It's an affair;)). Review please! -M xo**


	14. Chapter 14

C14:

Lorelai felt the bullet hit her in the stomach, and she looked down, before falling backwards into Luke's arms.

"Hey, hey. Stay with me." Luke said as they fell to the floor, and Rory ran over to them and watched as Chris was placed into a police car and drove off.

"Make sure that.. that Liz knows who I am. And that you're all happy." Lorelai said, and Rory shook her head.

"Liz is going to know who you are because you're going to be there." Rory said, and smiled with a nod.

"I'm just so tired, Rory." Lorelai confessed as her eyes began to close.

"Lorelai, stay awake okay?" Luke said, and she looked at him with absolute love in her eyes.

"I love.. I love you so much." Lorelai gasped out, and her eyes began to close, and they fluttered open when Rory begged her to stay.

"He got arrested. It's over. We're safe." Rory nodded, knowing that her mom was too tired to carry on like this, and she was doubtful that the ambulance would get here on time.

"You're- you're safe." Lorelai said, and smiled at her daughter, before looking back at Luke one last time, before her eyes closed, and just as they did, an ambulance pulled up behind them. They lifted Lorelai onto a stretcher, and placed a mask on her, before putting her in the ambulance and controlled the bleeding, Rory got in the car with TJ, Liz and her sister, and Luke got in the ambulance.

They arrived at the hospital at the same time, Lorelai was rushed into emergency surgery for internal bleeding, and the family sat in the waiting room.

"I'll go and ring grandma." Rory said, and went to the phone on the wall.

"Hey grandma, it's Rory."

"Hello, is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"No. It's mom. You need to come home. Christopher shot her." Rory told her, and Emily informed her that she was on her way, before the line went dead.

Rory walked back to everyone, and sat next to Luke, who was starting into space, and when she looked at him, she saw that he was covered in her moms blood, that it was all over his hands from when he tried to slow down the bleeding coming from her abdomen. It was all over his top from the way she collapsed onto his lap. Rory then looked away from him, and caught Liz's eye, who didn't understand what was going on while she sat on TJ's knee as the other Liz walked over to Luke.

"Hey big brother, maybe you should go and wash your hands." Liz said to Luke, who looked down to his hands and saw the blood on them.

"Yeah." He said simply, got up and walked to the men's toilets.

Luke looked down at his hands and removed his wedding ring and washed the blood off his hands. Whilst washing his hands, he stared at the wedding ring, the ring that Lorelai's placed on his finger while they were in Italy. Happy. Now he's sat in hospital, because the love of his life had been shot and was in surgery. And he didn't even know if she was alive. Luke looked back to his hands and realised that the blood was gone. Luke turned off the tap, and took a deep breath as he placed his wedding ring back on his finger, and walked out. And as he walked out he saw Emily running in, and towards Rory, who then saw her grandmother coming towards her and stood up, embracing each other as they took in what was going on.

"How is she? Where is she? What happened?" Emily asked Rory, and Rory was about to speak when Luke came over, Emily then turned to face Luke, and she smiled sadly at him, and he returned the same smile, before taking a seat next to his sister, as Emily sat next to her youngest grandchild.

"Grandma!" Liz beamed and TJ passed her over to Emily.

"Hello Elizabeth." Emily smiled, and sat Liz on her knee.

"Do you know where mommy is?" Liz asked her, as everyone else refused to answer the question when she asked them.

"Well, right now mommy had to go away, but hopefully, she'll be coming back soon." Emily smiled sadly.

"But where did she go?" Liz asked her.

"She was in some trouble, and right now, people are helping her." Emily told her, and Liz looked at her grandmother, before looking at everyone else and noticing how sad they were.

"Did she go away with Grandpa? Is that why everyone's so sad? Because she missed her daddy and wanted to be with him?" Liz asked innocently, and Emily couldn't speak.

"No dear." Emily managed to choke out. "And I hope she doesn't." Emily continued, and Liz rested her head on Emily's chest and closed her eyes.

After what seemed like forever, and doctor walked over to the family.

"Family of Lorelai Gilmore Danes?" A doctor said, and almost the entire hospital looked up. There was, Luke, Rory, Luke's sister Liz, TJ, Emily, Jess had showed up not long ago after Rory rang him. There was also Sookie and Jackson, who came as soon as word spread through town.

"Well, we managed to stop the internal bleeding in the abdomen, but while we were in surgery we noticed that she had some severe head trauma, and a major concussion, so this has caused her to fall into a coma." The doctor informed them, and everyone's face fell, and hearts broke.

"Now, this isn't necessarily a bad thing. Being in this coma will mean that her body has time to recover in the way it needs too. We are planning on a full recovery. But, in some cases like this, sometimes the body has gone through so much trauma, that it shuts down, causing them to become brain dead, and in every case it's a possibility. But for now, have hope, there's a 75% chance of a full recovery. She's lucky." The doctor said, and Emily walked over to him.

"Can I see her?" Emily said.

"Who are you to Mrs-" the doctor began, but Emily cut him off.

"I'm her mother and I want to see my daughter." Emily said, growing frustrated.

"This way." The doctor said, and Emily handed Liz over to Luke, who took his daughter and held her tight as she watched Emily walk away.

"Is she going to see mommy?" Liz asked her dad, looking up at him. And Luke didn't know what to say? What if he says yes, and then she dies?

"She's gone too see if she's ready to leave Grandpa yet." Rory saved him, and Luke smiled sadly at Rory, and she smiled back.

"She'll be okay right?" Rory asked him, and he put an arm around her.

"I hope so kid." Luke told her, and Rory let her tears roll down her face as they watched Emily freeze at the sight of her daughter as the door swung shut.

Emily walked over to her daughter, who had a tube down her throat that the doctor informed was helping her breathe. Emily walked over and pulled over a chair and sat next to her daughter and grabbed her hand. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lorelai, it's your mother." Emily said, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't know if you can hear me- but, I'm so proud of you, and everything you've done. You've raised a bright young woman, and I know you're little Elizabeth would like you to raise her like you raised her sister." Emily told her daughter. "So, if this is the only time you'll listen to me, then please wake up. Come back to us, Lorelai. You're the glue." Emily said, a cry hitting the end of her sentence, and Emily brought her daughter's hand up and rested her forehead and cried silently.

"We've just started a good relationship, don't leave me now." Emily said, and kissed her daughter's hand.

"I love you my sweet girl." Emily whispered, and slowly let go of her hand and walked out, holding her head high as she walked over to everyone.

"Luke, go and see her, I'll go after you." Rory told him, and Luke nodded and walked into the room Lorelai was in, and sat in the chair. He stroked her cheek, and then held her hand, kissing it.

"Hey, I don't know if you can hear me, but, I hope you can." Luke said, holding her hand with both of his. Pressing it against his lips.

"Liz's asking for you. She doesn't really understand where her mom is, and I don't know how to tell her." Luke said.

"She'll need you, Lorelai, because I can't do this by myself. She needs the mother daughter bond that you and Rory have. She'll need a mother to talk to about things you don't talk to a dad about. And Rory, she's going to need you for a lot longer than this." Luke said, and wiped the tear that escaped his eye.

"And I, I need you, Lorelai. I'm not ready to loose you yet. So come back to us. Come back to me." Luke begged, and kissed Lorelai's hand once more, before taking a deep breathe and standing up, wiping his face before walking out, letting Rory know she could go in.

Rory walked in, and began to cry silently as she walked over to her mother.

"Hey mom." Rory said, placing her hand over her moms.

"I'm not ready for you to leave me yet, okay? So you don't get to leave me." Rory said, and looked at her mom, who was pale, who had a tube down her throat. Who had a bruise on her eye, and a scale on her cheek.

"I'm sorry. About everything. And I know it's not my fault but I'm just sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you." Rory told her mother.

"You just come back to me when you're ready. But you come back." Rory said, and rubbed her hand over her moms and turned when the door opened.

"Hey, Sookie and Jackson are going to take Liz but Sookie was wondering if she could see your mom before she goes?" Emily said, and Rory nodded, wiping the tears that fell down her face.

"Yeah, send her in." Rory said and Emily nodded and walked out the room.

"I'll see you later mom." Rory said, and walked out the door as Sookie walked in.

Sookie took a deep breath and sat in the chair that Rory had not long left and stared at her best friend.

"I miss you already." Sookie laughed, shaking her head.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but- I do. I've had you by my side for the last 15 years, I was there when you first met Luke and started freaking out and I was there when you ran into the kitchen screaming because he kissed you. I was there through everything, and it's just weird you know? I always thought you'd be there, next to me. Making things better with your awkward jokes at uncomfortable times." Sookie said, and a tear fell of her cheek and landed on her hand that was holding Lorelai's.

"I need you Lor, okay? So don't you leave me." Sookie laughed painfully. "I won't accept it." She told her, and kissed her hand gently before standing up, taking one last look on her beaten best friend, before kissing the top of her head.

"I'll make sure they're all okay, I promise." Sookie said, just in case she could hear her. She should know her family will be okay. She then walked out the door, and towards everyone, who were sat on in the waiting room. Rory had fallen asleep on Jess' shoulder as he read, and Luke was comforting a confused and tired Liz.

"I'll take her now, let her get some rest. Should we come by tomorrow, let her see her mom?" Sookie asked, picking up a fussy Liz from Luke's lap.

"Yeah, yeah. I think that would be good." Luke said, and Sookie nodded, and she and Jackson said their goodbyes and took a crying Liz out of the hospital.

"Lorelai is in a suite, so you can all go and sit in there if you'd like?" A doctor said when he came over.

"Yes we would." Emily said, and began to walk to her daughter's room. Rory began to wake up, and looked around and when she saw the doctor she immediately thought the worst.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and Luke nodded.

"Yeah, Lorelai's in a suite so we can all go and sit in there overnight." Jess informed her, and she smiled slightly. And the three of them walked in, as TJ and Liz left awhile back.

The next morning, Rory was being woke up by her name being called. Opening her eyes, she saw Emily asleep with her head on the bed, her hand in her daughter's, and Luke was asleep in his chair, his hand holding Lorelai's other hand, and she realised that she was asleep on Jess' lap.

"There's a Paris Geller here to see you." The nurse informed her, and Rory quickly got up, and hurried out the room and into her best friends arms.

"I'm so glad your here." Rory said, and Paris hugged Rory back.

"I heard about it this morning in class, when I was handing in all your work you'd gave me last Friday. Woah, everything's changed since then." Paris said, and Rory agreed.

"I've just lost my grandpa, I can't loose my mom as well, not within almost a month between them." Rory said, and Pairs smiled at her.

"Your moms strong, Rory. She's fighting in there. Anyway, I came to bring you this weeks work, I assume you're not coming back for the rest of sophomore year?" Paris said, and Rory shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, right now, probably not. But you never know." Rory said, and Paris nodded.

"Well I have to get back to school, I'll come back later?" Paris said.

"That would be great." Rory told her, and took the work Paris handed her before watching her leave, before heading back into the room and noticed that everyone was up.

"What's all that?" Jess asked his girlfriend as she sat next to him.

"Just this weeks work Paris handed me." Rory answered, and Jess laughed.

"Just today's work? That's more work I've done in the four years I've been at school!" Jess said and everyone laughed.

"No, it's this weeks class work and home work, along with Paris notes." Rory laughed, and Jess just shook his head.

"It's mad how much work you do." Jess said, looking at the huge pile Rory had planted on her knee.

"Why don't you to go home." Emily said to Rory.

"I can't, what if she wake up. I want to be here." Rory said.

"Rory, go home. Do your work, and come straight back. I promise to call if there's any change." Emily said.

"You can't go home. I mean, you can leave the hospital. You just can't.. go home." Luke said.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"Well, TJ went round last night and it's a real mess. The bathroom door is on the floor. There's blood on the floor. Doors have been smashed. It's a real mess. I don't think it's something you'll want to see." Luke told her, and Rory took a deep breath as she imagined Chris dragging her mom around the house.

"Head to my house." Emily said, and Rory and Jess left, hand in hand as Jess tried to comfort Rory as tears fell from her eyes.

Back in the room, Emily looked at Luke.

"Is the house really bad?" Emily asked Luke.

"I haven't seen it, but from what TJ's told me, it seems like it." Luke told Emily.

"You should really go and see if, try and get it done before she wakes up and is released." Emily said, confident that her daughter will wake up.

"Yeah, I think I will. You'll call if there's any news?" Luke confirmed, and Emily nodded, before looking back at her daughter, and with one last look at his wife, Luke left the room and headed to the house.

Emily looked at her daughter, and stroked her cheek.

"How you doin' in there?" Emily asked, tapping her lightly on the temple. "I miss you." Emily said, and kissed her daughter's hand, before sitting back in the chair, closing her eyes, her hand not leaving her daughters.

Once Luke arrived in town, he was bombarded with questions.

"Luke how is she? Is she okay?" Babbete asked as her and Patty followed him.

"She's in a coma." Luke informed them, and Patty gasped.

"She's strong, she'll wake up." Patty said, and Luke smiled sadly at them with a hum.

"I'll keep her in my prayers!" Babette said and her and Patty turned the corner, and Luke walked into the front yard of his house.

When he reached the front door, he hesitated before opening the door, and walked in. The first thing he saw was the couch that had been knocked over, he then moved into kitchen, and saw that there was blood on the wall. Luke closed his eyes and breathed, before opening them again and walking upstairs. As he was walking upstairs he noticed blood on the banister, and he looked away and carried on. When he reached the landing, he saw that the bathroom door was completely off its hinges, and on the floor with blood marks on it, and as he walked into it, he realised that's this where she was when he rang him, because her phone was on the floor. He picked up her phone and turned around and headed out the bathroom and into their room, where the door had a huge hole in and a knife on the floor. He noticed a smashed ornament on the floor. He walked over and picked the pieces, and decided that he'd clean everything up before heading back to the hospital, so, just like Emily had said to him, when Lorelai wakes up, she'd go back to a house that wasn't the mess she was attacked in.

After about two hours, Luke was finally done with the house, and he headed back to the hospital. He headed into Lorelai's room and smiled as he saw Emily holding her hand as she slept. Luke walked in and sat in the chair on the other side, and as he was about to close his eyes, Rory came in with Liz in her arms.

"Luke." Rory said, signalling for him to come outside.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked as the door shut behind him.

"Liz wants to see Mom." Rory said, and Luke's heart broke as he saw the innocence in Liz's eyes. Luke nodded and opened the door and Rory walked in and Liz got out of her arms and towards her mom. Liz stopped walking when she was that grandma was asleep. Liz poked her playfully and Emily awoke with a start.

"Hello Elizabeth." Emily said, and Liz raised her hands asking for Emily to pick her up and place her on her lap, and Emily did.

"Is mommy sleeping?" Liz asked Emily in quiet tone and everyone looked down.

"Yeah, she's getting some rest so she can come back to you quicker." Emily told Liz, and she nodded before looking at her mom, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Daddy what's the thing in mommy's mouth?" Liz asked. No one knew what to say.

"It's to help her breathe." Luke told her.

"Why?" Liz asked, and Luke smiled slightly. The age with the 'whys' has arrived.

"Because she needs it." Luke answered.

"But why?" Liz asked, and Rory laughed slightly and Luke sighed.

"Because she's hurt her head and so she has to sleep, but when she's sleeping she needs to breathe, the tubes helping her do that." Luke explained the best he could.

"Yeah but why?" Liz said.

"I don't know." Luke said with a laugh, hoping that she'd drop it.

"You don't know? Why not?" Liz asked him, and as Luke was about to answer her, and doctor walked in.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave whilst we examine her, I'm sorry." The doctor said, and they all nodded and stood up and Liz looked up and the doctor and tilted her head.

"Why?" Liz asked, and everyone laughed and left the room.

After about ten minutes, the doctor walked and towards the family.

"Signs are still looking good. There's sadly been no change in her condition, she's still in the same position she was three days ago. You can all see her now." The doctor said, and they all thanked him and sat back in the hospital room.

"I'm thinking I might go back to school tomorrow. You know, get back to normal so when she wakes up it's like nothing changed." Rory said.

"I think that's a good idea. Get your mind off everything. And you've missed a lot recently." Luke told her, and she nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go back with me, and come back tomorrow after school. Luke will be taking Liz home soon and visiting hours are only all night on a weekend." Emily told Rory, and Rory nodded. Rory kissed her moms head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said, and left with Emily, and Luke stood up and told Liz to say night to her mom.

"Night mommy. See you tomorrow." Liz said, and Luke kissed his wife's head before stroking her cheek.

"Come back to us." He whispered, and he picked Liz up and left the hospital, and headed home. The first night in three days that's they'd been staying in the house after everything that happened.

It had been over two weeks since Chris shot Lorelai, and she still hadn't woke up. Luke, Emily, Rory and Jess were sat in her room like they all did everyday Saturday. Rory had started back at Chilton, and her school life and work was back on track, and she was once against in the running for top of her class with Paris. Luke had started running the diner again during the week, and everything was back to the way it was. Or at least, almost all off it. All that was missing was Lorelai, and the longer she stayed unconscious, the more worried the doctors became. As everyone sat and talked, and a doctor walked in, and looked at them with an expression that made everyone's heart fall.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The x-ray showed that Lorelai has developed a bleed in her brain, which is causing pressure on the mussels, meaning that if we don't operate, there's a high chance of brain death in the next 48 hours." The doctor informed them, and everyone in the room hearts broke.

"What happens if the surgery goes wrong?" Rory asked.

"There's always a high chance of that, and if that does happen, your mother will die on the table." The doctor told her, and Jess placed his hand in Rory's and she entwined their hands.

"So, you operate, and she could die on the table, but if you don't operate, she'll be dead in the next 48 hours?" Luke asked, and the doctor nodded.

"But, if the surgery goes the way we hope it will, she'll be out of the coma, and should wake up within two hours after the surgery." The doctor said, and everyone looked around. Luke and Emily made eye contact and made an agreement.

"Do it." Emily said to the doctor, and the doctor nodded, signalling to the surgeons outside the room to come in, and they all watched as they wheeled Lorelai into the operation floor.

"She'll be okay." Jess said, and everyone nodded, and they all went and sat in the waiting room.

It had been five hours, and Rory had fallen asleep on Jess' legs, spread out across a row of chairs, and he gently ran his hands through her hair, and from across them Luke smiled at them.

"He really loves her." Emily said, and Luke nodded in agreement.

"He does. She's really helped him." Luke said, and Emily smiled at the way Jess protected Rory from all the pain with one simple touch.

"How long has it been?" Emily asked.

"Five hours." Jess replied sleepily as he woke up.

"And how long did they say?" Emily asked again.

"Seven." Luke said, and placed his head against the wall behind him.

"This is torture." Emily said, tapping her hands on her thighs.

"She's gunna' die." Rory said quietly, and only Jess heard it and she sat up slowly.

"No, she's not." Jess told her, and Rory stood up and walked off, and Jess hurried after her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jess asked her.

"My moms going to die!" Rory cried.

"No, she's not. She's strong. She'll make it through this." Jess told her.

"No, it's different. I have this feeling in my gut that somethings not right." Rory cried and Jess held her in his arms as she cried, the fear of loosing her mother overwhelming her.

"Lorelais made it through so much, she can make it through this." Jess said, trying to comfort Rory, before they headed back.

The next two hours felt like forever. Everyone was sat in the waiting room as they fidgeted, comfort ate, paced. Then a doctor came and everyone rose from the seats.

"We managed to stop the bleed, but during the surgery there was a complication which caused us to loose her, and she went without oxygen for over five minutes, we managed to bring her back, and finished the surgery. Shes been moved into the ICU, where she'll be for the next hour, as we watch her carefully, and if we feel like their will be no complications, we'll move her back into the visiting suites and you can see her." The doctor said, and they nodded.

"So if in an hour she's perfectly fine, she should wake up today?" Rory asked.

"That's the plan, yes." The doctor said, and with a nod, excused himself. They all sat again and waited a bit longer, but they were no longer as worried as they were seven hours ago.

An hour later, Lorelai was moved back into the suite and they all sat and waited for her to wake up.

"She's goin' to wake up right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded, trying to give the family hope, and before they all knew it, the last nine hours caught up with them and they were all asleep.

Lorelai felt her eyes open, and she looked around, her body felt paralysed, but she moved her fingers slightly and looked to her left to find Luke asleep in the chair next to the bed, a smile graced over her face and she poked his arm. He gently woke up, and looked at Lorelai and his eyes widened.

"You're awake." He said, and his words awoke Rory.

"Mom? You're awake! Grandma, moms awake!" Rory shouted, waking everyone up.

"How you feeling?" Luke asked her, and she coughed slightly before Emily passed her a drink of water.

"Sore." She laughed, and smiled up at Luke.

"I'll go and get the doctor! I can't believe it!" Rory said, and dragged Jess along with her happily.

"I'll give you two a moment." Emily said, smiling at her daughter before leaving the room.

"She's been there the whole- how long has it been?" Lorelai asked.

"Just over two weeks." Luke nodded.

"And she's been here? The whole time?" Lorelai asked, not believing that the woman who never had time for her when she was a child had spent all the time at the hospital.

"Yep." Luke nodded, entwining their hands.

"I missed you." Luke said, and kissed her lips gently, and Lorelai smiled as they parted.

"Glad to see you awake, now, we're going to have to run a few more tests now that your concussions, and the police will want to speak to you. Okay?" The doctor said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine." Lorelai said quietly, and as the doctor requested, the family left the room and left Lorelai with the police, explaining to them what happened.

"So, what's the first thing you remember?" The police asked her.

"Ever? Or just that night?" Lorelai asked.

"Just that night." The doctor told her.

"Well, I was just about to leave for work and I guess he came through the window, because there was a bang upstairs and I checked it out, and he was stood in my daughter's room." Lorelai told them.

"Okay, and what happened after that? Tell us the events. We'll stop you if we have questions as you speak." The police said, and Lorelai nodded, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Well, he chased me down the stairs and pinned me against the wall by my neck and then when I got away he followed me up the stairs, throwing me onto the floor. He lay on top of me and before he could do anything I hit him over the head with an ornament and I managed to run back down the stairs, and grab my phone." Lorelai said, taking a deep breath.

"When he had you pinned to the floor, did he sexually assault you in anyway?" The officer asked.

"No, he just kissed me before I stopped him." Lorelai said, and the officer asked her to continue.

"I hid in the bathroom, and that's when I rang my husband. And then he broke down my bathroom door and dragged me into my eldest's daughter's room and tried to assault me again, but the police sirens stopped him and that's when he dragged me down the stairs and into the yard before shooting me." Lorelai said, not really remembering all that happened to her.

"And that's all you remember?" The officer asked her.

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded.

"Well, thankyou for your time, we hope you make a full recovery. We will let you know what happens with Mr Hayden." The officer said, and they left the room. Lorelai placed her head back down on the pillow and cried silently. What had her life come too?

 **HEY! what would you guys like to happen next, let me know your ideas! I could use some! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

 **It might be awhile unti the next upload, I'm currently writing it, but I'm not really sure I like it and keep changing it! After this 'shooting' part of the story is over, I could really use some ideas. Would you all like fluff? Some more drama? Let me know. Thanks again. -M xo**


	15. Chapter 15

A week later, and Lorelai was discharged, having done really well in physical therapy. Luke was driving the two of them home after Emily saying that Rory and Liz should stay with her for the night. Once they arrived home, Luke and Lorelai walked into the house, luckily, it was quite early in the morning, so there was no one around and they managed to get into the house without being seen and questioned. Luke opened the door and Lorelai walked in after him. She turned the corner and stared at where Chris had pinned her against the wall by her neck. She then turned to her left and saw the stairs that Chris had dragged her up and down. Lorelai then slowly walked up the stairs, grabbing Luke's hand as she did. As she walked the landing, she stopped outside Rory's room and stared at the bed where Christopher nearly attacked her.

"You okay?" Luke said, noticing her stare.

"Yeah." She lied, and continued to walk.

"You fixed the doors." Lorelai said to Luke, and looked up to him with a bright smile.

"Of course." Luke said with a smirk, and Lorelai kissed him, and once they separated, Lorelai looked towards their room, and walked in, staring at where Chris pinned her to the floor, she had flashbacks off his hands making their way up her thighs, and could feel his breath on her face. Lorelai quickly swallowed, looking away from the spot and Luke watched her as she sat on the bed.

"What happened?" Luke asked her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, entwining their hands as she played with his wedding ring nervously.

"He didn't- you know." Lorelai confirmed, and she felt Luke relax slightly.

"He tried to, but, he didn't." Lorelai said.

"But what did he do?" Luke asked, and Lorelai explained that night.

Lorelai lay in Luke's arms later that week,and couldn't imagine her life any different. She was married to an amazing man, she had two amazing daughters, her and her best friend were planning opening their new inn. Everything was just perfect. But in the back of her mind she always felt like something could go wrong at anytime. Chris could get out again and find them. She walks down the stairs in the beautiful home she share with her family that carry so many amazing memories, and all she can re call is how Chris strangled her in the kitchen, and how he dragged her up the stairs, or how he nearly raped her, once again, on their daughter's bed. All her amazing memories were being taken over by all the dark ones that she thought she'd moved past. And the new dark memories that she somehow couldn't forget. All she could think was about how she flinched every time a door slammed, or how every time she walked into the bathroom, she could remember the way Chris looked at her, and every time she walked past Rory's room, she could see Chris laying on top of her, his hands almost up her dress. Whenever she walked into the living room, she remembers the fear she felt as Chris pulled out his gun. She could remember all off it, but was she couldn't remember was when she was happy, when she and her family relaxed, when she felt like she could answer the door without fear of being shot. She couldn't remember feeling like that. All she could remember was pain. All she could feel, was pain. Luke shifted as she lay in his arms and he pulled her closer to her, and she moved into him, closing her eyes, taking in his scent.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I will be." She replied, and Luke kissed the top of her head before falling back to sleep, and Lorelai fell asleep along with him not long after.

The next week was better than it had been. Rory had started back at school properly, Luke had began working the diner just like before, Liz had her routine of going to Emilys every morning, and Lorelai started back at work. Yet, Lorelai still didn't feel at home, in her home. Lorelai was sat on the couch, staring at the kitchen when Luke walked in after putting Liz to bed.

"Everything okay?" He asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"No..." she told him quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Luke asked her.

"This house. It's just, it's not the same." Lorelai told him, and Luke looked at her with a confused expression.

"It's confusing and weird I know. But, I look around this house and I don't see where Liz took her first steps, or where she said her first word. I see being dragged around with a gun to my head. And the garden, I just, its different.." Lorelai confessed, and Luke grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"Come with me." Luke said, and she followed him upstairs, and into Rory's room, where Rory was reading to Liz.

"You may not see it now, but this is home." Luke told her quietly, and Lorelai smiled slightly at the sight of Liz's smile as she watched Rory act out the characters.

"We did good, didn't we." Lorelai laughed.

"We did." Luke agreed and kissed the top of her head.

"It will get easier okay, just give it time." Luke whispered, and Lorelai embraced Luke as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." She told him.

"Good." He joked, and she laughed.

"I love you." He told her, and Lorelai knew that with Luke by her side, they could get through anything.

Lorelai had just got home from work and could hear Luke and the kids in the kitchen, and as she looked down towards the floor she saw a letter with her name on. Picking it up, Lorelai began to walk towards her family whilst opening it.

"Hey mom." Rory said, smiling at her.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Lorelai asked, opening the letter, and just as Rory went to reply everyone noticed how Lorelai's face completely dropped.

"What is it?" Luke asked her, and she passed him the letter as she took a deep breath. Unable to believe it.

'To Lorelai Gilmore Danes.

Prison inmate Christopher Hayden has requested a visitation from you on Wednesday 16th December. Call NYPD to confirm or deny this request.'

Luke shook his head with a bewildered laugh and Lorelai looked down to the floor.

"What it is?" Rory asked, placing Liz on the floor off her knee.

"Is it da- Chris." Rory corrected herself.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly.

"Are you going?" Luke asked her.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"Go where?" Rory asked, and Luke passed her the letter.

"You can't seriously be going!" Rory said, and Lorelai looked up to her daughter, shocked at her tone.

"He's an awful person, mom! He doesn't deserve to see you." Rory said, and stormed off.

"What do you think I should do?" Lorelai asked her husband as she embraced herself in his arms.

"I'll support you no matter what you choose." He said, pulling her into him as she rested the side of her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Luke kissed the top of his wife's head and felt her relax in his arms.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and knocked on Rory's bedroom door, and hesitated before walking in. The last time she'd entered this room was when Chris dragged her in, she hadn't been able to enter since, and when she opened the door, she took a deep breath before walking in.

"Rory. Talk to me." Lorelai said, leaning against the door looking at her daughter as she continued to look at her books.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to see him after everything he's done." Rory told her mom, and Lorelai sat next to her on the bed and Rory rested her head on her moms shoulders.

"It's just something I have to do to be able to let it all go." Lorelai told her, and Rory nodded.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"What for?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"If it wasn't for me, Chris would of never came back, and you wouldn't be scared all the time." Rory told her.

"Rory, don't you ever think like that. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here. You saved my life." Lorelai told her daughter as she wiped Rory tears.

"I love you mom." Rory said, and hugged her mom tightly as she began to cry.

"I love you too kiddo." Lorelai said and hugged her daughter as she cried, holding back her own tears as she did.

Three days past, and it was soon Wednesday, and Lorelai was sat in the dinner as she prepared herself to go and see Chris.

"You sure you want to do this?" Luke asked her as he grabbed his car keys.

"I'm sure." Lorelai said, and the couple walked out hand in hand.

They arrived at the prison and Lorelai sat in the car and looked to Luke.

"I won't be long." Lorelai said, and looked forward.

"I'll be right here." Luke told her, and Lorelai gave him a quick kiss before exiting the car and walking into the prison.

Lorelai sat and waited for Chris to come out nervously, and when she saw him, her whole body tensed and he sat opposite her across from glass, and they both picked up the wired phones.

"Lorelai, I'm glad you came." Chris said to her with a smile.

"What do you want Chris?" Lorelai asked him.

"I want your forgiveness. I know I've made a lot of mistakes and-" Chris began, but Lorelai stopped him.

"You didn't make a lot of mistakes Chris. You made bad choices. You raped me. You abused me in my own home, and then you shot me in front of my children." Lorelai said to him, full of anger.

"I'm sorry for all of that." Chris said to her.

"That doesn't mean anything to me." Lorelai told him, and Chris laughed.

"Then why did you even come?" Chris asked her.

"I came here to tell you that I don't care about you anymore, I came to tell you that I hope you rot in the corner of a prison cell like you deserve. I also wanted to tell you that Rory wants Luke to adopt her. So you legally have no obligation towards your child. Well done Chris, you ruined your own life just like you ruined mine. Go to hell." Lorelai said bitterly, and stood up and walked off, leaving a guilty and angered Chris to rot in jail for the next 25 years.

Lorelai walked back to the car and saw Luke leaning against it. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as tears fell down his face.

"You okay?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah." She said quietly, and Luke held her for as long as she needed.

"Let's go home." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded and they got in the car and left, vowing there and then never to return back to this.

It was almost Christmas, and Liz was sat on Lorelai's knee as she stared at the Christmas tree.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Lorelai asked her almost two year old.

"Grandpa." Liz smiled, and looked towards Lorelai, who swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Hunny we talked about this, we won't be seeing grandpa for a long time." Lorelai explained to Liz, and she nodded and went back to thinking.

"Why don't you go and find Rory and tell her that she needs to come and tell us what she wants for Christmas?" Luke said to Liz, who nodded with a large smile before running to get Rory.

"When do you think she'll understand?" Lorelai asked Luke as she lay her head on his arm.

"I think one day it will just click." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded as he kissed her head.

Lorelai finished putting Liz to bed and went to head down stairs when she heard Rory asking for her.

"Everything okay?" Lorelai said, walking into her room.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory said, and Lorelai sat next to her.

"Anything." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded.

"So you know like, Luke's been more of a father to me like Chris had for the past 16 years..." Rory said, beginning to fidget with her fingers.

"Yeah..." Lorelai followed confusingly.

"Well, do you think, he'll like.. be my dad now. Because Chris is gone and I don't want to have to carry him around as my dad after everything he's done.. and Luke has done everything a dad should do and I just-" Rory stared saying, just talking and talking with nerves.

"Rory. If that's what you want. I'm sure he'd be happy too. I'll talk to him." Lorelai told her and Rory smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Definitely. I mean he's already your step dad." Lorelai laughed, and Rory laughed with her.

"I'll see you in the morning kiddo." Lorelai said, and with a goodnight from Rory, Lorelai left the room with a smile and walked into her and Luke's room.

"Hey, guess what." Lorelai said with a large smile as she playfully lay on top of Luke as he was lay on the bed.

"What?" Luke laughed, putting his hand on Lorelai's back as she placed her chin on his chest.

"I was just talking to Rory, and she was asking me if you'd be ok with her saying you were her dad. She was saying how she hated how Chris was her father and it wasn't something she wanted to carry around with her, and that she'd love for you to be her dad. You're basically her dad already but you know." Lorelai said, and smiled and Luke looked at her with shock.

"Of course she can, I love her like she's my own anyway." Luke told Lorelai and she smiled.

"Good." Lorelai said, and kissed Luke, and the kiss soon heated. Luke flipped Lorelai playfully and she laughed, before kissing him again.

"Are you sure you're ready after everything that's happened?" Luke asked her, and Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"I'm sure." She said, and their door swung shut so it was soundproof as Luke closed it and Lorelai laughed happily as Luke rolled them over once again.

 **I know this is short but this was kind of a filler chapter! You guys asked for fluff so that's what you're going to get in the next few chapters! What would you all like the fluff to be? I need your guys input! Thank you for all sticking with me, your reviews make my day, I read all of them! Ive been trying to post my long one shot that someone requested but it's just not saving in my docs! But I shall not stop trying! Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

You **asked for happiness and fluff, so that's what you'll get! Enjoy it while it lasts;)**

Months past, and life for the family was finally back to the way it was. It was finals week at Chilton, and Luke and Lorelai had to tiptoe around a stressed Rory.

"Is she asleep?" Lorelai whispered to Luke as she held in a laugh as Rory's head was in a study book, on the kitchen table.

"It's like two in the morning what is she doing?" Luke quietly laughed.

"She had her last final tomorrow, her journalism one." Lorelai told him, and he nodded in understanding before joining lorelai in leaning down as she poked Rory's arm.

"Rory, hunny." Lorelai laughed.

"Rory!" Lorelai said, and Rory sat up with a start and rubbed her eyes.

"Go to bed, its two in the morning." Lorelai told her, and she nodded, closing the book. She stood up and looked at them.

"Why are you guys even up?" Rory asked them, and the room went silent as the awkwardness overtook them.

"Okay, you know what? I don't need to know." Rory said, shaking her hand and head before walking away.

"Well, that went well." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed before pushing her towards the stairs.

"Why did we just stand there?" He laughed, and she laughed along.

"Because we are adults and she is not. When she's 21 I'll tell her the real reason." Lorelai said, and lifted her leg up and blew him a kiss before shutting the bathroom door and Luke heard her laugh to herself as he headed to their bedroom. Lorelai soon joined him with a huff.

"I can't believe she's graduating." Lorelai told him, and looked at him as she lay on her side and he moved his head to look at her.

"I know. It seems like yesterday she was running around the tree on the square with some fairly wings." Luke said, and Lorelai laughed at the memory.

"I remember when we told her that I was pregnant with Liz." Lorelai said, and Lorelai's eyed widened. "Can you believe that she's two? Our. babies are growing up it's so sad." Lorelai laughed. And continued with the memory. "Anyway, I remember telling us telling her I was pregnant and she just sat there for like ten minutes. Before saying 'I'm still going to Chilton though right?' She just wasn't interested at all." Lorelai laughed and Luke join her laughter.

"When are the acceptance letters out?" Luke asked her.

"Next week." Lorelai nodded.

"Wow. It's happening so fast." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded.

"It is." She said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked her as her eyes fell.

"Nothing, it's just, she's a girl, and she's dating." Lorelai said, and Luke visibly cringed.

"If this is going where I think it is I don't want to know." Luke laughed and Lorelai laughed, shaking her head.

"No. no. It's that I don't want her to determine where she goes to college on a boy. I remember what's it like to be young and in love. I would of happily forgot about Yale and gone to Princeton with Chris, even though that was definitely not where I wanted to go. I don't want her to do that." Lorelai told him, and he pulled her into him and she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up to him.

"Rory will go where she wants to go, you know she will." Luke told her confidently.

"I guess." Lorelai mumbled, and Luke kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes and relaxed into him.

"I love you." He whispered to her, and he felt her smile into his chest.

"I love you too." Lorelai told him.

Rory woke up and looked at the time. It was 7:10am. She was running late. She quickly sat up and ran into the bathroom, getting herself ready in record speed. She was ready by 7:20, and she ran into her parents room.

"Guys!" Rory screamed, and Lorelai woke up at her daughter's high pitched scream, along with Luke and they sat up.

"What?" Lorelai said, rubbing her eyes and she was still half asleep, and as Rory was about to speak there was a knock at the door.

"It's half seven!" Rory shouted, and Lorelai and Luke quickly got up and Luke began to get ready as Rory ran to get the door, who she knew would be Emily, and Lorelai ran into Liz's room, and hesitantly woke her, earning a cry from her just turned two year old.

"I know, I hate Mondays too." Lorelai said, and the face Lorelai pulled made her moody, over tired little girl stop crying and laugh lightly. Lorelai placed Liz on the floor and told her to run down to grandma after they were both ready, and as Lorelai shuffled a running Liz across the landing, and gave up and picked her up and they ran down the stairs.

"Please tell me you're not running late! Rory had her journalism final!" Emily said as the three came down the stairs.

"Mom! Where's my bag?" Rory shouted from the living room, and Lorelai looked around and saw it next to the door.

"Next to the front door!" Lorelai shouted back, and Emily sighed as she picked a needy Liz up, who placed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

Rory ran through the kitchen whilst getting her shoe on with a hop and grabbed her bag.

"I need someone to take me." Rory said, as she missed the bus and was very, very late.

"I'll take you, I'm going that way anyway." Emily said, and Rory nodded and rushed Emily and Liz out the door, and as the door shut with a hurried slam, Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's side and rested her head on his chest with a breath.

"Well, that was fun." Luke said, and Lorelai laughed.

"I have to go, I'll see you later. Love you." She said, and kissed him before grabbing her keys and heading out the door, and Luke soon left for work as well. And everyone got to where they needed to be just in time.

Later that night, Lorelai was sat on the floor with Liz, as they played, Luke was in the kitchen making dinner, and Rory soon walked in, dropping her bag to floor and sighed walking into the living room and smiled as Liz sat on her moms knee, showing her all her toys. Rory went to speak when she found herself not. She instead watched the interaction of her younger sister and her mom, smiling as she realised this is what Lorelai must of been like with her.

"That's a pretty bear. Does it have a name?" Lorelai said to Liz, kissing the side of her head, moving away her long brown curly locks away from her face.

"I named it bunny because that's what Rory called it she gave it me." Liz said, and Lorelai grinned.

"That's right, it was her first teddy." Lorelai said, moving Liz more comfortably on her lap.

"And now it's now mine!" Liz said happily, and placed the bear back in the basket and picked up another one.

"Grandpa got you that one." Lorelai said with a sad smile as Liz snuggled against her mom.

"That's why it's my favourite." Liz said with a smile.

"It's my favourite too. But shh, don't tell the others!" Lorelai whispered playfully and Liz shushed and Lorelai laughed. Liz turned and saw Rory, and smiled.

"Rory!" Liz said, and Lorelai turned and saw that Rory was watching with a smile.

"Whatcha' doing there you stalker." Lorelai laughed.

"Nothing." Rory laughed, and walked over before sitting on the floor next to her mom and rested her head on her shoulder.

"How was the final?" Lorelai asked as she still played with Liz.

"I think I went well. I'm just glad it's over." Rory yawned, and Lorelai smiled.

"Graduation in a few weeks. How you feelin' about that?" Lorelai asked her.

"I can't believe it's actually happening. Just seems unreal." Rory said, and Lorelai hummed in agreement.

"What's that nice smell?" Rory said.

"Luke's cooking." Lorelai said and Rory gave her a high five. Luke soon told them that tea was ready, and the family ate at the table as they talked about Rory's final, college, and graduation.

Everyone was asleep when Lorelai woke up, with the sudden urge to be sick came over her, and she gently made her way to the bathroom, and bolted to the toilet before throwing up the food she had ate, until her stomach was completely empty. After she knew it was over, she stood up slowly and rinsed her mouth, before flushing the toilet, opening the window slightly and walking out. Lorelai got back in the bed and stared at the celling as she thought about what could if caused it, but sleep soon took over her, and it was forgotten.

The next morning, Lorelai groaned as she stood up, a state of dizziness and nausea hitting her, and she sat back down.

"You okay?" Luke asked her.

"I think I've caught a bug or something." Lorelai said, and took a deep breath and stood up again as the dizziness ended.

"Lorelai, you're really pale." Luke said, and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, honestly." Lorelai lied, knowing that she was extremely ill.

"No you're not. Get to bed, you're not going to work like this." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded, knowing that she couldn't even see properly, and lay back down in the bed. Luke kissed her on the head, telling her he'd be back soon, and she nodded before falling back into a restless sleep.

Luke walked down stairs, and smiled to Emily as she was getting ready to leave with Liz.

"Who's picking Liz up tonight?" Emily asked Luke.

"Me." Luke said with a smile as a needy Liz raised her hands, wanting to be in her dads arms.

"Where's Lorelai? Has she already left?" Emily asked.

"No, she's not feeling well so she's in bed." Luke said, and Emily nodded and Luke said bye to his daughter, and Emily and Liz walked out.

Luke was about to leave for work when he heard what sounded like running from upstairs. He went up and found Lorelai hugged the toilet and ran and held her hair, crouching down and rubbing her back. When it was over, Lorelai leaned against Luke and took a deep breath.

"A bug huh?" Luke said sarcastically, and Lorelai laughed slightly as he passed her a glass of water.

"Everyone gone?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep." Luke told her, and she stood up slowly.

"Go to work. I'll ring Sookie and let her know I won't be in." Lorelai said to him, and he nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead and went to work, telling her he'll be back soon. Lorelai rang Sookie and told her she wasn't well enough to come to the inn today, and Sookie was fine with it. And Lorelai fell back into bed, and into another restless sleep.

Lorelai walked down the stairs and filled her glass up with water, and was surprised when the front door opened and Rory entered.

"Oh hi." Lorelai said.

"High school is done. It's over. That was the last time I'll walk the halls of Chilton until graduation." Rory told her mum, and the two women squealed and hugged.

"Letter are out tomorrow." Lorelai said, and Rory nodded.

"I'm so worried." Rory said.

"Why? You're a top student!" Lorelai told her, and the two girls sat on the couch.

"I know, but there so many other top students." Rory told her mom, and Lorelai grabbed her hands.

"You're amazing. You'll get into a least one of them!" Lorelai joked, and Rory laughed.

"I'm just going to change." Rory said.

"I'm going to bed." Lorelai said.

"Why are you home?" Rory asked.

"I've been throwing up all day." Lorelai told her.

"Filter." Rory laughed.

"Sorry." Lorelai laughed, and Rory headed into the bathroom and Lorelai went to bed.

Lorelai had just gotten to sleep when Rory shouted her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai answered.

"Where are the Mother Nature healers?" Rory asked her.

"In my cupboard, next to the pill!" Lorelai said, and then a wave of realisation hit her. The pill. She'd not taken it for awhile. A period. She's late. She's throwing up. She couldn't be.. could she?

"Mom there's a full packet? Are you late?" Rory asked her.

"What? No. it's a new packet." Lorelai lied, but Rory bought it, and told her mom she was heading out and would be back later, and to get well soon, and with that she was gone. And just as she was about to go to sleep, Lorelai found herself once again on the bathroom floor.

One week later, and Lorelai had still been having early meetings with the toilet. And she still hasn't had her meeting with Mother Nature. It was Friday. And her, Liz and Rory were heading to Friday night dinner, and when they pulled, Lorelai took a deep breath.

"You still ill?" Rory asked her.

"It's coming to end." Lorelai told her, and Rory nodded and headed to the door while Lorelai got Liz and walked with her to the door.

As they walked in, Lorelai felt a wave of nausea come over to her, and she walked quickly to the bathroom and threw up. Again. It was soon over, and lorelai joined everyone in the dinning room as the food was ready early.

"where did you go?" Rory asked her, as she sat down next to Liz and across from her.

"To the toilet.." Lorelai laughed, and Rory looked at her mom suspiciously and shrugged it off as Emily started the conversation. Lorelai listened to her mother as she picked up the glass of white wine, and as she felt the wine in her mouth, she quickly realised the situation she could be in, and turned her head away and spat the drink back in, and if went unnoticed by everyone except Emily.

"What was that?" She asked her.

"That wine was awful." Lorelai lied.

"It's the same wine we have every week?" Emily questioned.

"Really? Hm." Lorelai said, and the discussion ended there.

After dinner, everyone was getting ready to leave.

"See you next week grandma." Rory said and hugged her.

"See you next week." Emily replied.

"Bye mom." Lorelai said, and Emily smiled and looked at Lorelai as she lost her balance.

"You okay?" Emily asked and Lorelai nodded.

"I'm fine. We've got to go. See you." Lorelai said, and couldn't leave the house fast enough.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as they turned the wrong way.

"I need to go to the shop." Lorelai said, and turned into the car park of the 24 hour shop.

"Won't be long." Lorelai said, and walked into the shop.

Lorelai quickly walked into the chemist isle and picked up two pregnancy tests, and paid. She shoved them into her bag and went back to the car, and drove home. Rory looking at her mom now and then with worry.

They arrived home, and they walked in, Rory offered to carry a sleeping Liz to bed, and Lorelai nodded and sat next to Luke, who was on the sofa.

"She's still asking you to come to these Friday night dinners." Lorelai told him.

"And I keep saying it's not my scene." Luke laughed, and Lorelai checked the time.

"It's 9pm and I'm honestly ready to go to bed. That's how draining three hours with my mother is." Lorelai laughed.

"Why don't you head up, I'll be there after this match." Luke told her, and Lorelai nodded before standing up and heading up the stairs and into her room, and as she was about to lay down, Rory walked in.

"Hey.." Rory said, and Lorelai looked at her with confusion.

"Everyone alright?" Lorelai asked her.

"You tell me." Rory asked her.

"I'm not following?" Lorelai questioned.

"Mom, you nearly passed out when we were leaving tonight, you've been throwing up for almost two weeks. What's going on?" Rory asked and Lorelai shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lorelai laughed, because she was fine. Possibly pregnant. But fine.

"You'd tell me if something was really wrong?" Rory asked her.

"Of course I would. But I'm perfectly fine." Lorelai told her, and Rory nodded, and with a goodnight, Rory walked to her room, more relaxed than she was before.

Luke joined Lorelai in the bed, and she moved in closer to him for heat as she was cold, and was soon asleep again, shortly followed by Luke.

The next afternoon, Lorelai paced up and down the bathroom as she waited for the minutes to pass. The next chapter of their lives was going to be determined in the next one minute, and Lorelai couldn't help but feel nervous. Were her and Luke ready for another baby right now? After everything that's happened over the last year? Financially, they were fine, they could afford a new baby. But emotionally? She wasn't sure if they were. She didn't know if she was. The timer went off and Lorelai froze, and picked up the stick. She didn't know what she wanted, and she slowly turned the stick and a bright pink line stared her in the face.

"Pregnant." She said to herself, and took a deep breath, and a smile met her lips.

"Pregnant." She said again, and laughed happily. She was having another baby.

WHAT GENDER DO YOU GUYS WANT THE BABY? NAMES? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

C17

The morning sickness had passed, and that was something Lorelai thanked whoever looked down on her for. She felt guilty because she still hadn't told Luke. But there was just never a good time. With a stressed sixteen year and needy two year old the only time they had together was when the kids were asleep, but they were both to exhausted to have this conversation. And so Lorelai kept putting it off, telling herself there would be a better time. It wasn't like she was scared, she was scared when she found out about Liz, because they'd never really spoke about having children before, but with this one, fear was not what was stopping her. What was stopping her was the uneasy feeling in her gut, but it was probably nausea. Lorelai was determined to tell him today. So she walked to the dinner with the pink stick in her pocket in the mid afternoon and walked over to him with a smile as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Hey." She said to Luke, and he looked up.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked her, wondering why she was here.

"Can we talk?" Lorelai asked him, and he noticed that she was nervously playing with her rings.

"Yeah, go up, I'll be there in a minute." Luke said, and she nodded and walked up, he told TJ, who'd be reluctantly let work here that he'd be back in a bit, and headed up.

"What's this about?" Luke asked as she paced the floor, and he stoped her with a laugh. Lorelai pulled out the stick from her pocket and smiled.

"We're pregnant. Again." She said, and laughed happily as she saw his eyes light up, and he kissed her and she smiled into the kiss before kissing him again.

"We're having another baby." She said, and he nodded.

"Yes we are." He said, and kissed her again.

Later that day, Lorelai was standing outside the spare room, trying to open the door, yet, she didn't have the courage to.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he saw her staring at the door, and she turned around and he saw that she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke said, walking over to her.

"This is where our baby will sleep, and I haven't been in there since- you know, and I can't.." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded and grabbed her hand. She nodded and he opened the door slowly, and turned the light on and Lorelai took a deep breath and walked in. Lorelai walked in and Luke smiled as she relaxed.

"This is our baby's room." Lorelai said, and Luke nodded and she hugged him, and she planned out where everything would go.

"How long until we tell people?" He asked her.

"Not yet. I want it to be just me and you for awhile." Lorelai said, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should tell Rory though." Lorelai said, and Luke laughed, knowing Lorelai to well to know that she wouldn't be able to keep it from her.

Rory came home later that night, and when Lorelai asked to speak to her, Rory became worried. Especially after how ill her mother had been the past month.

"Is everything okay?" Rory said as she sat across from Lorelai in the living room, Lorelai and Luke had decided that Lorelai should tell her when Luke went to pick Liz up from Emily's.

"Yeah. I just have something to tell you." Lorelai said.

"Okay.." Rory said nervously.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai told her, and Rory laughed with shock.

"Again?!" Rory joked.

"Again." Lorelai laughed, and Rory jumped up and hugged her mom.

"I'm so happy for you." Rory said with a happy laugh.

Later that week, Lorelai was getting ready for Friday night dinner, she was going to tell her mother tonight.

"I can't believe you're not coming." Lorelai told Luke as she got her shoes on.

"I have something I need to do." Luke told her, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm sure." She said, and he laughed.

"I'll see you later." Lorelai said to him, and kissed him. Rory walked in and knocked on the door to interrupt.

"That's how you guys got into this mess." Rory jokes and Lorelai laughed and walked out the bedroom and her, Liz and Rory made their way to Friday night dinner.

Once they were at the door, Lorelai placed her hands on Liz shoulder as she rang the low doorbell, and tuned to Rory.

"How do I tell her?" She asked.

"mom, I'm pregnant." Rory said, and Lorelai's eyes winded.

"I am hoping that was the answer to my question and not a confession." Lorelai told her, and Rory laughed.

"You'll find out in nine months." Rory joked, and Lorelai went to speak when the door opened.

"Come in come in." The maid hurried, taking their coats, and hurried them into the living room where Emily was just finishing up her phone call.

"Hey mom." Lorelai said.

"Hey grandma." Rory said, and Emily turned.

"Hello." She said, clearly in a bad mood.

"Well, telling her should be a great time with her in this mood." Lorelai whispered to Rory, who laughed.

"Drinks?" Emily asked and they nodded, and she passed Liz and Rory a soda and Lorelai her martini, and Lorelai looked at the drink and then up to her mother.

"What?" Emily asked her.

"I need to tell you something." Lorelai said, and Emily stood in front of her.

"Well?" Emily said, and Lorelai looked towards Rory, who put a thumbs up, and Liz copied.

"Well, I'm.. pregnant." Lorelai said slowly and Emily froze.

"You're pregnant." Emily said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked her, and Lorelai laughed at the strange question.

"About a month, maybe two? " Lorelai answered.

"Congratulations." Emily said, with a genuine smile and hugged her daughter and Lorelai smiled and hugged her mom back.

"Dinner is ready." The maid said, and then quickly ran off into the other room, and the girls made their way to the table.

Lorelai arrived home alone, after Emily asking, or rather insisting that she have Rory and Liz stay over, and knowing she couldn't win the argument, she agreed.

"How did it go?" Luke asked as Lorelai sat next to him on the couch.

"It went surprisingly well." Lorelai told him.

"The girls staying with your mom?" Luke asked, noticing how the house was quiet.

"Yep." Lorelai said, and Luke looked at her.

"I have something to show you." Luke said, and Lorelai looked and smiled.

"What?" She asked, and he grabbed her hand and went up the stairs, and towards the baby's room with his hands gently over her eyes.

"This is like the blind leading the blind." Lorelai laughed.

"You ready?" Luke asked, and Lorelai went to reply when she got a gentle pain in her side.

"Maybe not." She said as the pain hit her again.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I think-" Lorelai began, but the pain soon increased and felt like she was being stabbed, making her fall to the floor.

"Woah, woah." Luke said, falling with her as she cried in pain, clinging her stomach with one hand and clenching her fist in his top, as the pain gradually got worse. Lorelai rested her head on him as her stomach tightened and her side throbbed.

"We need to go to the hospital." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded and clung onto him as he stood them up, her arm around her stomach as she leaned most of her weight him.

They arrived at the hospital and were seen straight away, and after the doctor ran a few tests, he returned to the room.

"Well Mrs Danes. Everything looks perfectly fine. The pain was just simply what some women suffer during the first month or so. Would you like too see your baby?" He asked them, and they nodded, and the doctor poured cold fluid on Lorelai's small bump, and placed the ultra sound on it.

"Here is your baby." The doctor said and pointed.

"Would you like to know the sex?" He asked, and Lorelai turned to Luke agreed.

"Yeah." Lorelai said.

"You're having a.. boy! Congratulations!" The doctor said, and with a smile, left the room.

"We're having a boy." Lorelai smiled up to Luke, who laughed happily.

"We are." He said, and kissed his wife.

The next night, Lorelai waited for Rory and her mother to get home, so that she could tell them the news. Luke and Lorelai decided that they would tell Liz differently, knowing that she was to young to understand anyway. Lorelai was flicking through the channels nervously as she waited for them to get here. There was a knock at the door, and Lorelai froze, before wrapping her jacket around her tighter and opening the door.

"Hey." Lorelai said, and they walked in.

"Hey, everyone okay?" Rory asked as she looked at her mother, who was stood awkwardly.

"What? Yeah. I actually have something to tell you. Both of you." Lorelai said, and they followed her into the living room as Luke took a sleeping Liz up stairs.

"What is it?" Emily asked as she sat next to Rory on the couch, across from Lorelai.

"Well, last night, I had some pains and ended up at the hospital-" Lorelai started, but Emily took over.

"What? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah everything fine. But, they did tell me something." Lorelai said with a grin.

"What?" Rory asked, nervous.

"I'm having a boy! Just thought I'd tell you together. Lorelai said.

"That's amazing!" Rory told her and Emily smiled slightly.

"I'm happy for you." Emily said, and Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you." Lorelai said, and squeezed her hand.

A week later, and Lorelai decided she was going to tell Sookie today, and so she walked straight to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lorelai asked Sookie, and she nodded.

"Sure, what's going on?" Sookie asked as she put down the pan.

"In private." Lorelai said, and Sookie nodded, following Lorelai up the stairs and into an empty room.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai told her, and Sookie jumped up and screamed.

"That's incredible! I'm so happy for you!" Sookie shouted and hugged her best friend.

"Please tell me you're having a boy. You've already got two girls. You need a boy!" Sookie said.

"I'm having a boy, yeah." Lorelai said, and Sookies excitement grew.

"This is amazing!" Sookie said, and hugged her best friend again.

Lorelai arrived home and walked into the kitchen, and before she could take her shoes off, Rory was running towards her.

"They came." Rory smiled.

"What did?" Lorelai laughed.

"The letters!" Rory shouted, and Lorelai's smile grew.

"Where are they?!" Lorelai asked.

"I haven't looked yet, but there are letter in the mail box and I was waiting for you. Come on!" Rory shouted and the two ran towards the letter box.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked, and Rory nodded happily and rubbed her hands together as Lorelai put her hand in the box, and the two girls screamed as she pulled out three big letters, and they ran in the house.

"What's all the screaming?" Luke laughed as he walked down the stairs behind a jumping Liz.

"Three bigs letters Luke. Three!" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm not following?" Luke said.

"Big letter mean acceptance." Rory explained, and Luke smiled.

"Let's open them come on!" Rory said from the kitchen, and they walked into the kitchen, opening three letters that told Rory that she was accepted into three of the biggest colleges in America.

Luke and Lorelai were sat watching a film when Lorelai suddenly remembered something.

"You said you had something to show me, what was it?" She asked, and he turned to face her.

"I'll show you later" Luke said, and Lorelai smiled brightly as she realised it was their babies room.

"I want to see it!" Lorelai said.

"Not until it's done." Luke told her, and knowing she'd like to see it finished, she ended the conversation. Rory walked in the room and Luke and Lorelai looked at her as she stood in front of them.

"Parents. I have made a decision." Rory told them, none of them realising she'd said "parents."

"Which is?" Luke asked her and she grinned.

"I have decided that I will be attending Yale, because that's where grandpa went, and that's where he dreamed of me going. And it's closer to home so I can come and go as I want. And still do Friday night dinner when I get a routine." Rory told them, and Lorelai smiled.

"I'm the mother of a Yalely." Lorelai beamed, and Rory jumped on the both of them, sitting in the middle of the two.

"I'm going to Yale. Who's going to tell grandma?" Rory said, and Lorelai smiled, before turning towards the TV. Rory knew she had to ask Emily for the money, but somehow, she knew everyone would be just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

C18:

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Rory finished packing the last of her stuff, and placed it into Luke's truck. Today was the day she was going to Yale.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked Rory as she walked up the stairs, who was staring at her empty room.

"Yeah." Rory smiled, and her mother smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." Lorelai beamed.

"Come on or we'll be late." Rory said, refusing to get upset.

They got downstairs and Rory was saying goodbye to Liz, who was staying in the house with Emily, who she was also saying bye too.

"I'll be home soon." Rory said as she hugged her grandmother.

"Don't hesitate to call." Emily told her, and Rory smiled, as they parted.

"I won't." Rory smiled, and looked down to Liz and picked her up.

"I'm going to miss you." Rory said, kissing her temple.

"When are you coming back?" Liz asked her, her arms around her older sisters neck.

"I'll be home for Christmas." Rory promised her, and Liz placed her head on Rory's shoulder, refusing to let her go, and Rory felt a lump form in her throat, along with Lorelai, who smiled at the moment the siblings shared. Rory soon took a breath and placed a reluctant Liz into Emily's arms, and said goodbye once again, before walking out to the car.

"Let's get you to college." Luke said, and Rory laughed as they walked out.

The drive was long, and the three laughed at memories they all had of Rory when she was younger, making the drive go quicker then they would of liked. Once they arrived outside Yale, they exited the truck and Rory's eyes beamed as she looked up towards the building she would be living in for the four years. Lorelai moved towards the back of the truck and began to lift up the bags that had Rory's belongings in, and Rory and Luke walked over to help.

"What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked her, gesturing to the large back she was carrying.

"Moving our daughter into college?" Lorelai said, and none of the three realised how Lorelai had said 'our'.

"Mom, you're pregnant. You can't carry this stuff." Rory laughed as Luke took the bag off her.

"Then what can I do?" Lorelai asked.

"Move the smaller items, such as my books." Rory said, and Lorelai sighed before agreeing, and the three of them moved Rory into her college dorm room, settling her in, taking in every moment as they did.

Luke and Lorelai walked back to the truck and Rory finished placing her books into stacks and stared at the mattress they had to figure out how to get into her room.

"You grab one side, I'll get there other?" Lorelai offered, and Luke looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she backed down with a laugh. And went back to looking at the large mattress they couldn't move, so Lorelai tried again.

"Luke, it's a mattress. How hard can it be?" Lorelai said, and Luke shook his head.

"You're not carrying it." Luke laughed, and Lorelai groaned.

"Fine. Let me go and get you an extra set of hands." Lorelai said, and just as she was about to walk away, Jess came walking up.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Rory rang me about an hour ago, something about Lorelai being unable to move heavy things and needing an extra set of hands?" Jess said, and Lorelai laughed.

"Oh look, I found someone. You guys have fun." Lorelai said, and turned on her heals and walked off, and Jess and Luke grabbed each end of the mattress and walked into the dorm, and the women laughed as they struggled.

"I'd help but I mean..." Lorelai joked, pointing to her rapidly growing bump.

"You're funny. You're a funny one." Jess joked her with as he carried the mattress into Rory's new room.

"I know. I know." Lorelai said, and Rory laughed.

"So how is my baby brother?" Rory asked.

"He's fine. We went for our four month checkup a few weeks ago." Lorelai told her.

"Can't believe you're already four months!" Rory said.

"Tell me about it." Lorelai laughed, and sat down as her back began to ache.

"That's everything." Luke said, and Rory's face fell as she realised her mom was leaving. Her best friend. And she wouldn't see her until Christmas. Which was six months away.

"This is it kid." Lorelai said, sitting back up and hugging her eldest.

"I'll call you, everyday." Rory told her mom.

"Good." Lorelai replied, and they parted, and before tears fell, they went their separate ways. Jess decided to stay, and help Rory figure out where everything was, and Luke and Lorelai walked to the truck and Luke started the engine.

"You ready?" Luke asked her, and Lorelai nodded, wiping her tears and they drove off.

They'd just reached the highway when Lorelai's phone rang.

"Hello?" Lorelai said.

"I said I'd call everyday, and this is my call for today." Rory said, and Lorelai smiled.

"How's the first hour been?" Lorelai asked her.

"You'll never guess who I'm in a dorm with." Rory said, and Lorelai laughed.

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris." Rory said.

"No." Lorelai said, shocked.

"I can't get rid of her!" Rory laughed.

"Seems like you've got a stalker there." Lorelai said, and Rory laughed.

"I'm glad you have someone that you know there. That you're not alone." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, me too." Rory said, and the women spoke until Rory had to go to her lesson lectures.

They arrived home and they walked in to be greeted by their current youngest.

"Hey baby." Lorelai said, picking up her two year old.

"Is Rory gone?" Liz asked her dad as Lorelai balanced her on her bump.

"Yeah, but she'll be back really soon." Luke told her with a smile and Liz nodded, before turning back to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder.

"How's she been?" Lorelai asked Emily, who walked to them.

"She's very talkative." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder where she gets that from?"

Luke joked, and looked to Lorelai.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lorelai played along, and smiled as she turned her head back to her mother, who she then realised had her coat on her, ready to leave.

"You going?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yeah, I have a lunch with the girls." Emily said, and kissed Liz goodbye before walking out the door. Lorelai placed Liz back on the floor, who ran over towards the tv, and Lorelai walked up the stairs, and Luke made his way over to his daughter, placing her in his knee as she rested her back on his chest as she sat nicely.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and into Rory's room, her empty room that only held her bed, her desk, and her lamp. Lorelai smiled sadly, and turned when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"You ready to see your surprise?" Luke whipped in her ear as he hugged her from behind, placing his hands on her bump.

"I was born ready." Lorelai told him, and they walked towards the room, and when Luke opened the door, Lorelai's eyes glasses over as her heart melted with happiness and her smile lit up the room. The room was blue. There was a changing table, a crib, that had a selection of small teddys on it, a dresser that was next to the cribs, on it there was small clothes and Lorelai was in awe.

"Luke. This is perfect." Lorelai told him, and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." Luke said.

"I love it." Lorelai told him.

"This is where our baby will sleep. Our baby boy." Lorelai said, and Luke kissed the side of her head and agreed.

"It will be perfect." Luke said, and Lorelai nodded as she looked around the room once again.


	19. Chapter 19

C19:

FOUR MONTHS LATER:

Lorelai woke up with an extreme pain in her side, and sitting up slowly, she felt uneasy, but it wasn't a contraction. She knew what a contraction was, and it was a lot more painful than this, and it was soon gone, and so Lorelai lay back down, and closed her eyes, hoping that the pain was just gas, and that it would soon disappear, which it did. And sleep took over Lorelai once again.

The next time Lorelai woke up, it was to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Urgh." Lorelai cried as she turned it off, and rolled into her back, placed her hands on her extremely large bump and sighed.

"No funny business today." She told him, and sat up slowly. This pregnancy was a lot harder than her others. The back pains were a lot more extreme, she felt tired all the time, she always had to sit down after standing for over ten minutes, and everything was stressing her out. But what she hated most was that she couldn't pick up Liz, which was not only annoying her, but Liz as well, who didn't understand why her mommy couldn't hold her unless they were sat down. Liz was a very needy toddler, always wanting to be held, or on one of her parents knee, or holding their hands or a item of their clothing.

"Morning mommy." Liz greeted, and Lorelai bent down and kissed her daughter on the head and enjoyed the coffee Luke handed to her. They'd both come to a deal about coffee, and they decided that she could have two a day, which to her, was hell, but she did it. Painfully.

"Rory coming to Friday night dinner?" Luke asked her, as she passed her the pancake's she'd asked for.

"Yeah, thankfully. I feel like I've barley seen her." Lorelai said.

"Meaning I can get out off it?" Luke said, and Lorelai looked up at him.

"My mother wants you to come. She said that now we're married, it's compulsory." Lorelai told him, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You're lucky I love you, or your mother would make me run a mile." Luke joked, and Lorelai hit him playfully, and they laughed, and Liz placed her head on Lorelai's bump and smiled.

"When is my brother coming?" Liz asked them.

"Not yet." Lorelai told her, and Liz rubbed her moms bump and Lorelai and Luke smiled.

"You think they'll get along this well when hr actually comes?" Luke asked her.

"I hope so. Their close in age so hopefully." Lorelai said hopeful.

"Me and Liz have a difference of two years and we argued like cat and dog until we were about sixteen and eighteen." Luke told her, and she smiled sarcastically.

"That's just great. Wonderful." Lorelai said, and broke out into a smile as she looked forward to the fun times they'd have, just like Rory and Liz had.

That night, they arrived at Emily's and they stood outside waiting for Rory, and as her car drove up, the three smiled, and when Rory ran towards them, Liz jumped from behind Lorelai and towards Liz, shouting Rory as she did.

"Hey, I've missed you." Rory said, picking her up as she walked over to her parents.

"I've missed you guys!" Rory said, and they had a group hug, enjoying the moment, and then Liz jumped down and knocked on the door, and the night began.

Dinner was great, and they were all sat catching up with Rory in Emily's living room.

"It's amazing. The Yale daily news.. it's a bit different than what I thought it was going to be, but it's a good different." Rory smiled.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Yale was the best time of my life." Emily said, and Lorelai coughed.

"Excuse me, what about your darling daughter?" Lorelai joked, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You were a nightmare." Emily joked and Lorelai acted offended before they all laughed. Lorelai all of a sudden felt a similar pain she felt last night, and so she stood up and walked over to the drinks cabinet so it looked like she was getting a drink, and not holding her stomach, and she intended to stay that way until the pain increased. She knew that everyone was laughing, so she'd have to speak up after saying their names a few times, and she turned around, and shouted.

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted, and everyone turned, and as they saw her leaning against the stand, breathing heavily, holding her bump, they stood up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, at the same time that Rory asked "what's happening?" Along with emily, who said "you're not having this baby on my carpet."

Lorelai went to reply, when the pain increased once again, and she fell to the floor slightly, and she grabbed Luke's shoulder to hold her up.

"Something's wrong. This isn't a contraction." Lorelai said, and Rory froze and grabbed Liz who's began to run to her mother who she knew was in pain, and Luke and Emily helped Lorelai walked to the car, and the five of them got into their cars and followed Luke as he drove his wife, who was crying in pain as she clutched her bump to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and they were seen straight away, Emily, Rory, and Liz had to wait outside as Luke and Lorelai were hurried into a room, and were checked out.

"She's going to be okay right, and the baby?" Rory asked her grandmother, who stood in shock at the horror she felt after seeing Lorelai in such pain.

"I don't know, Rory. I hope so." Emily said gently, and held a crying Liz tighter, who was confused and wanted her mother.

Back in the room, the doctor's ran tests, and as Lorelai's pain faded, the doctors checked on the babies.

"The baby are fine. We've ran a few tests and I'll be back with the results. You had this pain at the start if I'm correct?" The nurse said, and Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah." Lorelai said, and the nurse, stepped out their room. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand, and he gently moved his thumb up and down it, hoping to calm her.

"You're going to be fine. Both of you." Luke said, but deep down they knew that there was something not right.

The doctor returned not ten minutes later; the look on his face shook them, worry filling them both.

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, squeezing Luke's hand.

"It seems as though you have something called, placental previa." The doctor told them, and Luke and Lorelai looked with confusion.

"Meaning..?" Luke questioned.

"Basically, it means that there's a high chance of haemorrhaging during delivery if we leave this pregnancy any longer. You are 32 weeks, meaning that we could deliver the baby and he could be fine, but because of how premature he is it comes with risks. Or, you could choose to continue with the pregnancy, and risk haemorrhaging delivering the baby." The doctor informed them, and Lorelai swallowed before speaking.

"So, if I continue this pregnancy, I could die? Is that what you're telling me?" Lorelai asked, and the doctor nodded sadly.

"What's the chance of haemorrhage?" Luke asked.

"It's high. About 80%." The doctor said, and excused himself and gave them a minute.

"The baby could be fine if you have him now." Luke told her, and she shook her head.

"No. He's not coming until he's ready. I'm not having him premature if I can help it." Lorelai told him.

"Lorelai, if you have this baby you could die." Luke said to her, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can we go?" Lorelai asked him, and Luke nodded, getting their stuff, and Lorelai declined the offer to have her baby prematurely. Lorelai would die for any of her children, and the one she was carrying was no different.

They walked hand in hand out of the room and towards Emily, Rory and Liz. Liz was asleep on Emily chest, and Rory on Emily shoulder, but Emily was wide awake, and when she saw Lorelai, she woke up Rory and the two sat up, Emily carrying Liz, who was passed to Luke as she began to fuss. Emily was about to talk when she saw the look on Lorelai's face, and the way Luke was acting.

"I'll tell you at home." Lorelai said to them, and Emily and Rory shared a look before following Luke and Lorelai out of the hospital and then back home.

They arrived back to Stars Hallow and Lorelai walked in the house and up to the babies room, and she picked up the little outfits and wiped the tears that fell down her face when she heard Emily walk in.

"Lorelai? What happened?" Emily asked, and Lorelai looked up to her, and shook her head.

"I'll tell you and Rory together, I won't be able to say it twice." Lorelai told Emily, and placed down her little boys clothes and walked out the room with her mother.

Once they were downstairs, Rory and Emily sat across from Luke and Lorelai, and Lorelai pulled her jacket tighter and wiped the tears that began to fall again.

"Is the baby okay? What happened?" Rory asked.

"The babies fine." Lorelai told them.

"Then what is it?" Emily asked her daughter.

"I have something called, placental previa." Lorelai told them.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked, sitting up straighter.

"It means that, there's an 80% chance I could haemorrhage during delivery." Lorelai said, and Rory coughed back a cry.

"But they can fix it right?" Rory asked, her eyes filling up.

"I'd have to deliver the baby now, and I'm not risking his life." Lorelai told them, and Rory shook her head.

"No, no! Mom! You can't just- Luke, tell her! She can't do-" Rory shouted, her cries escaping.

"I've tried, Rory. Trust me." Luke told her, and Rory stood up.

"You're so selfish! You're going to die! You're going to leave us! We're going to have to look after and care for the person who took you from us!" Rory screamed, and ran up the stairs, and slammed her door, making everyone flinch.

"So, you're continuing the pregnancy until full term?" Emily asked, and Lorelai nodded.

"With an 80% chance of death?" Emily asked.

"I'd die for any of my children, why should this one be any different?" Lorelai said, and Emily nodded in understanding, and the room went silent as Emily took in the knowledge that her daughter was basically dying right now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Lorelai walked up the stairs and knocked on Rory's bedroom door.

"Rory, can I come in?" Lorelai asked, popping her head through her door.

"Doesn't matter what I say, you'll do it anyway." Rory said to her, and Lorelai walked and sat next to Rory, who was just sat looking at her bed.

"Why don't you just have the baby now? He could be fine!" Rory told her, and Lorelai shook her head.

"And so could I. It's the same odds." Lorelai told her.

"So you're fine with the fact that you could never meet him? Do you even have names picked out? You're going to leave Luke with 2 under 3? You're going to leave Liz, who won't remember you. You're going to me. Just like that." Rory said to her.

"Rory, it's not as simple as that. I thought about this, and it's the right thing to do. You know I wouldn't leave you all if I had the choice. But I don't." Lorelai said, and Rory hugged her mom tightly, and cried.

"Why can we never be happy? Why does everything always have to end badly?" Rory cried, and Lorelai held her tighter over her bump.

"I don't know hunny." Lorelai told her.

The next day, Lorelai called Sookie over, she needed to tell her. She needed to know that Sookie would be there to help, along with Jackson. She needed to know that Luke wouldn't be alone.

When their was a knock at the door, Luke went upstairs to play with Liz, and Lorelai answered the door.

"Hey, everything okay?" Sookie asked as she saw the poor attempt at a fake smile Lorelai put on, and walked in the house, sitting down next to Lorelai and worry rose in her.

"Lorelai what's going on?" Sookie asked.

"I have to tell you something, and I need you to promise that you won't try and talk me out of it, and that you'll be understanding. Okay?" Lorelai told her, and Sookie nodded.

"What is it?" Sookie asked her, and Lorelai explained to her best friend what was happening, and Lorelai visibly saw her heart break.

"An 80% chance.." Sookie repeated.

"Yeah.." Lorelai said, putting her head down.

"But you promise you're going to try everything to stay with us?" Sookie said, and Lorelai laughed sadly.

"I'm promise." She said, wiping her tears.

"I need you to promise me something." Lorelai said to her, and Sookie nodded.

"Anything." Sookie said.

"I need you to promise me that if I don't- that you'll help, and that you'll be there." Lorelai said, and stopped talking when she began to cry.

"Always, Lorelai. I'll always be there for your family. You know this." Sookie told her, and grabbed her hands, and Sookie wrapped her hands around her best friend and gave her the best hug she could with Lorelai huge bump.

Later that night, Lorelai and Luke were sat on the couch, her legs across his thighs as he rubbed them.

"We need names." Lorelai said, and Luke looked at his wife.

"Yes, we do." Luke agreed.

"I mean, I know what name I want." Lorelai told her, "I even have a middle name." Luke said and Lorelai smiled.

"We're gunna' be fine, right?" Lorelai asked him, and he smiled at her.

"Both of you, you're all going to be fine." Luke said, and kissed her hand before they turned their attention back to the film, and then Lorelai had another question.

"A middle name?" Lorelai asked, and Luke laughed, with a nod.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

She was two weeks over her due date, and everyone was stressed, upset, angry, heartbroken. All the above. Nobody knew when this baby was coming, so everyone was cherishing everyone moment they could with Lorelai, and Lorelai cherished every moment she had with her family.

Lorelai was on the floor playing with Liz who was happily talking, when a pain hit her, hard. And as she slowly stood up, water fell down her legs, and she looked up.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed, and he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He said.

"My water just broke." Lorelai said, and what should of been the happiest moment of their life's, became their worst. Because this was their make or break moment. They'd either walk back in as a happy family, or he'd walk back in a heartbroken man with a little boy to care for.

Lorelai stood against a chair, breathing as Sookie ran in to look after Liz. Lorelai kissed Liz on the temple.

"I love you baby girl." Lorelai said, a tear falling down her face.

"I love you mommy." Liz saId with a smile, and Lorelai kissed her daughter's cheek before passing her to Sookie, and as Lorelai began to walk away, she could hear Liz crying for her, and her heart broke even more.

"You rang my mother and Rory?" Lorelai asked as they drove.

"Yep." Luke said.

"Okay." Lorelai said, and another contraction hit, and a pained cry left Lorelai.

"Hurry up!" She screamed as another contraction hit her.

"Jesus Christ!" Lorelai shouted in pain, and Luke speeded to the hospital.

They got to the hospital, and Rory and Emily were already there. Lorelai was placed in a wheel chair and stopped in front of her mother and daughter.

"You stay with us okay? No funny business." Emily told her, squeezing her daughter's hand.

"I love you mom, okay?" Lorelai told her whilst her contractions were less whilst also trying to forget that this was the last time she might she might see them.

"I love you, don't go anywhere okay? I'm next. Not you." Emily told her, and kissed her forehead and Rory hugged her mom.

"I love you." Her and Rory said at the same time, and another contraction hit her, and after a pained shout of Luke's name he was grabbing her hand and passed her the gas and air as two doctors wheeled her into a devilry room next to an OR, just in case.

In the delivery suit there were two doctors, and two midwifes. The doctor's were here to check Lorelai as soon as she had given birth to the second, and the midwifes were helping her through the birth.

"What do you mean I can't have drugs?!" Lorelai shouted as she sat up uncomfortably.

"We need you to be able to tell us if it hurts in a way it hasn't before, trust me, you'll know. How would you know if you were hooked on drugs?" The midwife said with a smirk, and Lorelai lobbed an ice chip at her and smiled mockingly at her, and she laughed.

"Okay, on the next contraction I want you to push." The midwife said, and on the next contraction, Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and let out a cried scream as she pushed. Luke's hand almost fell off as she held onto it, much like she did when she was delivering Liz. When Lorelai stopped pushing, she let out a breath and lay her head back on the pillow and shook her head.

"I can't do it. I can't." Lorelai told them, and the midwife tapped her knee caps and Lorelai looked up.

"I understand the conditions you're in, with the risk you have. But if we don't get this baby out soon, we could loose both of you, so I need you to push okay?" She told her, and Lorelai nodded before looking up to Luke, who smiled at her.

"You can do this." He told her, and she waited for the next contraction. When it came, Lorelai pushed again, a scream leaving her, and she looked up to Luke with anger.

"You're never touching me again Mr Danes. You hear me!" Lorelai laughed and Luke chuckled.

"I hear you." Luke said, and she cried a scream again, and a he pushed on her next contraction. But this was a different pain, this pain was extreme. This pain hurt. Lorelai sat up a bit more and screamed as she cried, and Lorelai shook her head. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She hadn't even see met her son yet.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked her as she sat up.

"This isn't right, I can't do it. It hurts too much!" Lorelai cried, and a doctor rushed over and checked her out.

"Okay, Lorelai. You need to push, we have to get this baby out as soon as we can, it's causing a haemorrhage." The doctor told her as he took over for the midwife.

"No, I can't." Lorelai said, shaking her head.

"Yes you can. You'll be fine. You can do this." Luke told her and she looked up to him, and nodded her head, and at the next extreme contraction. Lorelai pushed, a cry leaving her along with a loud scream.

"I can't believe you got me pregnant again!" Lorelai shouted to Luke, and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Its not funny!" Lorelai shouted, and Luke gently kissed her head and she screamed in pain once again as the baby moved closer to making her haemorrhage.

"You're doing so well." He praised, and she screamed as she pushed again.

"You suck Luke! You suck!" Lorelai screamed as she pushed, and a beautiful cry filled the room once more, and Lorelai fell back, breathing heavily as she relaxed, and the doctor made sure everything with Lorelai was okay, and lucky she was. The doctor gave her the all clear.

"You're a very lucky woman. This could of ended badly. Congratulations on you're beautiful baby boy." The doctor said, and Luke let out a breath of relief at the all clear, and Lorelai smiled. She was absolutely exhausted. And as her eyes were about to close, the nurses were bringing over their baby.

"Here you go mommy." The nurse said in a cooing voice as she passed over the baby.

"Hey there baby." Lorelai cooed, placing a finger in her small boys hand and smiled as his tiny hand wrapped round it, and Luke sat down next to and looked in awe at their baby. Luke kissed Lorelai gently, and they smiled back down at their baby.

The family were soon called in, and Liz walked in hand in hand and with Rory, Emily walking behind them. Luke and Lorelai looked up and as their eyes lit up.

"He's beautiful!" Rory beamed.

"Does he have a name?" Emily asked, and Luke nodded to Lorelai, telling her that she should tell her mother.

"Mom, meet your grandson, William Richard Danes." Lorelai told her, and Emily smiled, as her eyes glasses over.

"It's perfect." Emily said, and Lorelai handed Emily her grandson, and relaxed into Luke's arms and Liz jumped into the bed, Lorelai pointed to her new born.

"That's your brother." Lorelai told her, and Liz smiled.

"He's small." Liz said.

"He's perfect." Rory said, and Luke and Lorelai smiled.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've spent the Christmas and new year period with my family back in Spain! I hope 2017 has been good to you all so far' REVIEW!


End file.
